Doctor's
by pooky11602
Summary: Inuyasha Tashio just got a job as a resident doctor of the emergency room at Tokyo General. Kagome Higurashi is just starting her residency at Tokyo General in the ER. They both start Monday, but they meet the previous Saturday morning, in the same bed...
1. The New ER Resident

K guys! 2nd story! Please R&R! :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Tashio, can you come to my office for a moment?" asked Dr. Yamamoto.

"Yes sir. Be right there." To tell the truth, the residency student was always a little apprehensive when he was called into his superior's office.

Inuyasha was sitting on the bench in the locker room relaxing before he made the trek home. It had been a long day, to say the least; a few of kids with ear infections and tonsillitis, a couple of car accidents with five trauma patients, and some didn't make it. He was exhausted, especially since his shift started this morning at 7. It was now 10 pm. He took a deep breath, let it all out, got up, and went to join Dr. Yamamoto in his office. He only hoped this was good news. Inuyasha was doing his residency at Tokyo General and he, as well as two others, were waiting to see if they got the new resident position in the emergency room. He loved working in the ER; he loved the thrill of a challenge. Even though he could live without days like today, he still enjoyed his job. As he walked through the ER, not many people were being treated so he could actually go home without being called back for once. He smiled at this; all he wanted was a nice hot shower and his bed. He approached the supervising physician's office door and knocked.

"Come in!" He walked in and the doctor motioned for him to take a seat in the chair across from him. His office wasn't all that special. The walls held all of his credentials from medical school, a few pictures of his family, and a couple of chairs to be used when he had visitors. Dr. Yamamoto was a simple person yet complex when it came to his job; that's why he was admired throughout the hospital.

"Dr. Tashio. I'm sure you are aware of the new resident position that has recently opened up in the emergency room."

"Yes sir. I am aware of that."

"And I know you love the ER and also you take great pride in your work and it shows the way you care for your patients." Inuyasha nodded. Even though this doctor was his mentor, he was still greatly nervous. The doctor across from him smiled.

"Inuyasha, I realize you are nervous, but I assure you there is nothing to worry about."

Inuyasha visibly relaxed and smiled at his comforting remarks. He knew he could trust Dr. Yamamoto unlike most doctors in this hospital. He was a half demon and most people were still apprehensive towards half demons and demons alike; but not his mentor, thankfully. In his short time there, he had made many friends and allies.

"Inuyasha, I know you are a half demon and some patients are a little scared when it comes to that knowledge but you always manage to make them feel better once you show them that you are only here to help them. Also, since you started here, we have been getting more demon patients to come to this hospital."

Inuyasha didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but he went along with it anyway, and continued to listen.

"What I am trying to say is, if you want the resident position, it's yours." Inuyasha lit up at this news.

"A-are you serious? I have a job?" He couldn't believe it!

"Yes, Dr. Tashio, you do." Inuyasha was overjoyed. He had to restrain himself in order to not make a scene in front of his new boss.

"Thank you so much Dr. Yamamoto."

"You are quite welcome Dr. Tashio. Now go out and celebrate. Dr. Houshi just got off his shift as well. And make sure you don't do anything reckless…you start Monday morning at 8." Dr. Yamamoto extended his hand in congratulations.

Inuyasha got up to shake his mentor's hand and said, "Thank you again. You know Miroku and I. He will be the one doing something stupid."

Dr. Yamamoto stood from his chair laughing, "Yes, yes I know. But at least try and make sure that he doesn't get knocked out again. He needs to learn to keep his hands to himself."

Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah, well, better keep a room open just in case. If he does what he usually does on a Friday night, we will be gracing the ER's doors at about 2 in the morning."

"Well, see you in four hours then." Inuyasha laughed again.

"Yeah, see you then. Thank you again Dr. Yamamoto."

"You're welcome. See you bright and early Monday morning."

"See you at 8 am sharp!" Inuyasha made his way into the locker room and then left the hospital with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, _Dr._ Higurashi? What will it be? My treat!" Sango asked her friend.

"A Bay Breeze please," Kagome told the bartender.

"Gin and Tonic for me thanks." The bartender left with their drink orders and Kagome was left thinking about why exactly she was here. She had just graduated medical school this past semester and was scheduled to start her residency on Monday. But for now she was enjoying herself with her best friend Sango. Sango was a registered nurse who had just graduated as well and was going for an interview on Monday. Their drinks arrived and they began sipping at their respective concoction. They were at Club Shikon and like always on Friday night, it was packed. They turned in their chairs to look at the crowd. They saw a lot people they knew from school and a lot of people grinding on the dance floor. Kagome blushed at their boldness. They turned to the door when it opened displaying rays of light from the street light outside. And that's when she saw a very attractive guy. Probably the most noticeable thing about him was his hair; long and silver. Then she saw them…his ears. '_They are so cute!! I wonder what they feel like.'_ Kagome thought. While Kagome was pondering the velvety protrusions, Sango was looking at her own eye candy. '_Wow! He is really cute! And I love the little pony tail he's sporting!'_ Sango turned back to her friend and saw her looking at the guys that just came in too.

"Hey! Let's go talk to them!" Sango elbowed Kagome.

"No Sango! They probably wouldn't want to talk to us anyway…." She trailed off.

"Come on Kags! It's a celebration! You need to open up and have fun."

"Maybe later. At least, let them get settled with drinks first."

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to wait and talk to the hottie later."

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah I think before I even try to talk to them I need to have a couple more drinks. If I go over there now, I'm sure that I'll stutter and embarrass myself."

"Okay, okay. A few more drinks and we'll go over there; if they don't come over here first." She winked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku sat down at a table close to the dance floor. They both watched singles and couples dance, and gyrate against each other. Inuyasha watched them in awe. He had planned to get his degree and start working so he didn't have any time for any relationships. Miroku on the other hand, had many, many lovers. Inuyasha was looking around the club, bobbing his head to the beat of the music. He glanced to the bar wondering if he should have anything to drink, and that's when he saw her; a beautiful woman with long raven hair. Her skin was of porcelain and what she was wearing; he was stunned. She was wearing a black mini skirt showing off her long, flowing legs and a red halter top that showed enough to keep you wondering. And the shoes she was wearing… can we say 'Fuck me heels'? Black stilettos graced her dainty foot and the strap wrapped up her calf to keep them on. She was talking to another women; not as pretty as her but still attractive, nonetheless. He glanced back over to Miroku and noticed he was looking in the same direction he was.

"Hey Roku?"

"Hmm?" He responded halfway dazed.

"You looking at what I'm looking at?"

"Are you looking at the two lovely ladies at the bar? One is wearing a lovely purple dress and the other wearing a halter top in your favorite color?"

"Uh-huh." He said somewhat smugly.

"I think I just got in the mood for a drink."

"As did I; let's go over and acquaint ourselves." They got up and made their way to their eye candy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango! They're coming over!" Kagome said as she hit her friend on the arm to get her attention.

"Okay Okay, calm down! Just be yourself." Inuyasha and Miroku got up to the bar and each stood on either side of their respective interests. Miroku started by ordering a drink and talking Sango into letting him buy her one. Inuyasha ordered a drink and started talking to Kagome.

"Hi, my name is Inuyasha," raising his hand for Kagome to shake.

She took it. "Kagome…" A brief silence. Kagome broke it.

"So…? Whatcha' doing here?"

"Oh…just hanging out. You?"

"Same." _Pause._ They both looked around the club not really making eye contact with the other. _'Well this is kind of awkward…'_ they both thought.

"So…? How old are you?" Inuyasha asked. He hated silence.

"I'll be 25 in September. How old are you?"

"I'll be 27 in September. What day?"

'_Should I really tell him this?'_ "Ugh…? The 17th"

"No way! Mine is too!" He said excitedly.

She gasped in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"No really. Look here's my license." Inuyasha popped out his license and sure enough his birthday was September 17th.

"Well isn't that a coincidence." She said with a smile on her face.

After that, they got to know each other better. And after about 5 drinks, they hit the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor, they danced like they were the only ones there. Inuyasha was feeling great. He had a great job, great friends, and he had the pleasure to dance with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Kagome was swaying to the beat with Inuyasha's hands on her hips. They gyrated into each other and were loving every bit of it. When a slow song came on, Kagome turned around and placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and his hands on her waist. She placed her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the slow melody. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and started nuzzling there. Inuyasha breathed in her enticing scent and started to happily growl in his chest. Kagome chuckled and looked up to meet his eyes. That was the first time the eyes locked. What he saw there was wonder, attraction and lust. The next thing they knew was their lips were locked and it soon became a kiss of passion, of need. They broke when the song ended and the fast beats returned. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled, and then kissed again.

When they broke the second time, Inuyasha asked, "What do you say we get out of here?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. That was the last thing either of them remembered.


	2. What Happened Last Night?

K guys this is a VERY short chapter others will be longer I promise!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next morning with a huge hangover and she felt incredible warmth. She tried to shield her eyes from the unforgiving sun but couldn't move her arms. She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her apartment. From what she could see, she was in an off-white room and in a bed with red satin sheets. She didn't panic until something shifted behind her and pulled her closer into a warm, hard and yet soft object. Finally, she was fully awake and realized she was naked and in the arms of a mysterious man. She panicked and then let out a piercing scream.

Inuyasha was sleeping very soundly until the sun decided to be rude and wake him. He felt heat in front of him. He looked down, only to see long, raven hair. He could tell this person wasn't awake yet and was cuddling in his arms. He smiled at this and was about to fall back into a deep slumber until she screamed.

They both bolted out of the bed and looked at each other from either side of it. They were both shocked, to say the least. The instantly knew who the other was, and that they were both very exposed. Kagome grabbed the sheets to try and save what modesty she had left.

Inuyasha chuckled, "You know, that probably isn't going to help. I saw it all last night." He said standing there not worrying about his "modesty".

"How do you even know that we did….THAT! We could have… ya know…. got undressed and passed out…." She said in disgust while trying, in vain, to wrap the sheets around her small, naked form.

He smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "In each other's arms, Kagome?"

She was silent. How could she do this? She didn't know if they actually did anything. And if they did, did he use protection? What if I'm pregnant?! Oh Kami!

"Kagome…are you okay?" Her mood had changed from being scared to being noticeably livid.

"NO! I am NOT okay!!! I just got drunk, went to a VERY hot guy's apartment, probably had sex with him and now I'm scared that I might be pregnant! I have a new life I'm starting soon and I can't be this irresponsible!" While Kagome was bantering on, Inuyasha had managed to get his boxers on and walk over to her side.

"So…I'm HOT huh?!" he smirked playfully. _I might be pregnant and the only thing he can think about is the fact that I just said he was hot!"_

He noticed right away that something was wrong with the raven haired beauty. She was starting to breathe heavily and sweating. '_Uh-oh she's having a panic attack!'_

Inuyasha took her in his arms and held her to try and calm her down. "Kagome…Kagome listen to me! You have to calm down. You're having a panic attack! Calm down!"

She glared at his amber eyes and he yelled while trying to calm her breathing. "How can I…._gasp_….be calm Inuyasha!...._gasp_…..I've always……_gasp_….. been careful……_gasp_….. and now….._gasp_….. I have ruined my life!" She screamed at him. She calmed down after a couple of minutes all the while Inuyasha rocked her back and forth. All of a sudden Kagome jerked away from his arms like she'd been touched by a hot iron.

"I have to get out of here!" She went to find her clothes, stumbling over the red satin sheets as she went. She began throwing things around with one hand and clutching her chest with the other until what seemed like hours, she had gathered every garment.

Inuyasha stood there in disbelief; he couldn't believe what he was happening.

"What?! Why?!" He asked while he watched her gather her clothes and put them on.

"I can't get involved with you! I have a life that needs every moment of my attention and I can't have distractions like a relationship, or a raunchy one night stand, that's going to fall apart anyway." She was fully dressed by now, "Goodbye Inuyasha," she glared at him and left.

He stared at the door in awe. He couldn't believe she had just left him like that!

'_Damn! She didn't have to reject me like that! Fine, if she wants to be a little bitch about the whole situation, then let her! She was just as willing as I was…even though I don't remember anything. Damn, this is turning out to be a great weekend. I'll just go on with my life and not even think of the bitch!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I can't believe I did this! It had to be his fault! He must have drugged me and got me in his bed! That's just great! If we did do that…oh no…I just lost my virginity to a one night stand! Greeeeeeeat! I'm just glad I never have to see him again!'_

Kagome finally got back to her apartment, which was not that far from that….that….rapist's apartment. She felt dirty, she needed a shower. She stripped down, adjusted the water to the perfect temperature and got in. She stood there and let the water run down her body for 10 minutes before she broke down and cried. She had a one night stand, with an incredibly good looking guy, mind you, but it's the principle of the thing. She had never had a boyfriend and now she had nothing to give her husband on her wedding night like she had planned. After about another five minutes of crying, she finally stopped, and took a deep breath._ 'Okay Kagome,, you have GOT to pull yourself together. You are starting your residency on Monday. You have to put this behind you and just live life as it should be, without all of this drama. You will never see him again anyway so breathe and relax until Monday morning.'_ With that, she showered her body, got out and dried off. After putting on some pj's she had brought with her to the bathroom, she crawled into bed and slept the day away.


	3. YOU!

This chapter was not beta'd so if you find any errors or confusion points, just tell me and I'll fix 'em! PLEASE R&R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning came rather quickly. Inuyasha got up at six, did his morning run and work out, took a shower, put on a pair of sky blue scrubs and made it in time for his first real day as a resident doctor. He made it to his locker and Dr. Yamamoto caught up with him.

"Nice to see you bright and early Dr. Tashio. How was your weekend?"

'_If you only knew. I went to the club after shift Friday night and met the most beautiful woman ever and had a one night stand with her. How was yours?!'_ "It went by fast. Didn't really do much."

"I see that Miroku didn't pay us a trip over the weekend, so I guess it's safe to say that he didn't do much either." He laughed.

Inuyasha just stood there and nodded. He got his lab coat out of the locker and donned it on for the day. "Yeah. So… Anything this morning?"

"We have a little boy that came in with head and chest pain. I think I heard the he was hanyou so you make your way over there. We also have Dr. Sato is coming down for orientation of the new ER residencies in about an hour. I'm going to be showing them around and introducing all of the ER resident doctors. And that includes you."

"Oh I remember that day. I was so scared. Maybe I can get Miroku to play a trick on them and scare them half to death. It's one thing to know what to do in a situation, but to actually do it…. They might want to stay in general medicine and not the ER."

Dr. Yamamoto laughed. "That would be funny but he doesn't come in until second shift."

"_Dr. Yamamoto. You are needed at ER nurse station one. Dr. Yamamoto, ER nurse station one,"_ came over the loud speaker.

"Well that's Dr. Sato. She's early. Well I'll see you in a few Inuyasha." With that he left the locker room.

Inuyasha sighed, closing his locker door. "Well here goes day one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome could not believe her luck. The power had gone out sometime during the night so therefore; she had no alarm to wake her up that morning. She woke up at 7:15 and she had to be at Tokyo General in 45 minutes. She took a quick shower, got into some fuchsia colored scrubs and lab coat, got her supplies, and raced to the hospital. The Kami's were on her side when she didn't see the police on the way there. She got there with five minutes to spare. She had finally breathed a sigh of relief. She noticed her orientation guide being crowded around by other young doctors. She walked over and waited for the tour to begin.

"Hello Dr's. My name is Dr. Yumi Sato. Congratulations on graduating and now the fun part; your residency! You all have your specialties so I have a doctor from each to escort you to you specified areas. Pediatrics, follow Dr. Kato, General MD's follow Dr. Sasaki, Geriatrics follow Dr. Ito, Oncology follow Dr. Yamada, Surgery follow Dr. Kimura and Emergency Room follow me. You each have been given a map along with you orientation pamphlets. I see you each have followed earlier instructions and gotten a hospital ID made. It will get you in all of the employee areas. And please don't be shy; get right into the work. It will build new relationships and also something we all need from time to time; confidence! Now I will leave you to go to your areas. We will meet again later today, let's say around 1:00 and have lunch and have a tour of the hospital. Have fun!"

The group broke and all that was left was Dr. Sato and Kagome. She looked at her in awe. "Well I wasn't expecting anyone to stay. I haven't had any ER residents in years. Well let's go Dr. Higurashi." Kagome only nodded and followed the older doctor.

"Dr. Sato?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean about not having any ER residents? I would have thought you would be getting plenty."

"Well dear, I think it's because some are a bit squeamish to blood and foul smells. They want to stay where it is more clean and less likely to catch anything. Yeah I know that some went off to surgery but they don't have to deal with a coherent patient like we do."

"Hm. I guess that's a good theory. So how many residents have you had?"

"In the past 5 years, three. All of them came in at the same time. They just finished their residencies here and one of them got the opportunity to stay along. He is a great doctor; especially with the demon community. Since he started, the number of demon, and half demon patients have increased 135%."

"Wow! How can one doctor do that?"

She chuckled holding her ID in her hand and sliding in through the machine to unlock the door. "Well Dr. Higurashi, that is because he is a half-demon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey buddy how're you doing? My name's Dr. Tashio. But you can call me Dr. Inu." Dr. Tashio cooed as he walked into room. He had a 7 year old half-demon boy as his patient.

"I don't feel good. My chest hurts and I feel really hot."

He walked up to the bed he was on and sat on the side of it. "Oh okay." He looked inside of the chart. He noted the boy's heart rate was a little faster than what it should have been and wrote it down. His breathing was making crackling sounds and it was also a little bit labored. "Okay Riku, how long has it been hurting?"

"About a… 3 days" Cough Cough

"Whoa! That's a pretty bad cough man. How long has that been going on?"

Cough. "A week."

"Okay buddy we're going to make you feel all better okay?" He said with a soft pat on the hanyou's leg. He turned to his mother that was sitting adjacent to him. He could sense that she was a neko demon. But like always he had to ask.

"Are you of feline demon decent ma'am?

"Yes."

"And the child's father is of human decent?"

"Yes."

He wrote some more things down inside of the patient's chart. "Okay I'm ordering some x-rays and blood work. And we'll go ahead and start an IV to give him fluids so that he won't become dehydrated. And I'll give him something to help with his fever. I'll be back to check on you later okay man?"

Riku only nodded and laid down to cuddle with his stuffed tiger that he brought with him. He smiled lightly at the young hanyou and exited the room.

He went to the nurse's station and put the chart down. "Kira I need you to do a hanyou admission on room 3, beep radiology for a chest x-ray, start an IV with neko electrolytes for dehydration, and administer some fever reducer."

"Yes sir, Dr. Tashio. Dr. Sato just got here with the new resident. Dr. Yamamoto is looking for you at nurse station one."

He sighed. "Okay, beep me when the x-rays are in."

"Yes sir." With that he started walking to nurse station one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was in awe when she saw the ER. Sure she had been there before when she was younger when she had broken her ankle but she hadn't remembered it being this big. It had a total of 40 beds and had many nurses and doctors to run it. She saw an older man coming up to greet them.

"Ah Yumi! How are you this morning? I see we got us a new resident this year."

"Yes I'm fine this morning Kaito. Yes we have one new doctor to add to our team for a couple of years. Dr. Kagome Higurashi, this is Dr. Kaito Yamamoto, head of the ER department."

Kagome bowed in respect, and then shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Yamamoto. I'm looking forward to learning all I can and helping out when I'm needed."

"Ah enthusiasm! I like that in new residents. Well I called all of the doctors here to introduce them, but some of them are just getting in and one other is seeing to a patient. So tell me about yourself."

"Well I'll turn 25 in September and I just graduated from Medical School with honors. I was Valedictorian. Um…? I lived on my family's shrine until college. And that's basically it."

"So you have no social life? Friends, hobbies, a _boyfriend_ maybe?" He asked hinting slightly. "We like for our residents to be committed to their job but to not have anything to balance itself is not healthy." The doctor said.

"Well….I do have friends but I was totally engrossed in school that I hardly saw them. Same with my family. They understand I guess. And to answer your question, no sir I do not have a boyfriend. A relationship is too much for me right now." _'Especially after Friday night…'_

"Well there are both doctors and nurses your age that I'm sure you'll get to know and make friends with." He noticed all of the doctors had assembled except for one, Inuyasha. He sighed. _'I guess he's giving the hanyou a thorough checkover. I guess I'll introduce Kagome to him privately.'_ "Okay everyone. I like you to meet our new college graduate and resident, Kagome Higurashi. She's enthusiastic about starting so let's help her out and make her feel welcome. Okay well let's get back to work and please introduce yourself through the day." Some of the doctors went back to their doings and others came and shook her hand. She accepted their aquatints with smiles and firm handshakes.

While introductions were being made, Dr. Yamamoto noticed his hanyou protégé coming to meet the new resident. He nudged to Kagome to get her attention. "Dr. Higurashi I'd like you to meet Dr. Tashio. The newest resident ER doctor to Tokyo General." She turned to meet the doctor's gaze. She gasped. _'Oh shit!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked towards the crowd of doctors fawning over the new resident. _'Must be a girl. When I came they all left without so much as a handshake.' _The crowd dispersed and he saw a woman with long black hair that went to the small of her back, a nice figure, and what looked about 5'4'. He smelled her from far away but couldn't place her scent._ 'Where had I smelled her before?' _ He shrugged and stepped up to his mentor to be introduced. The woman in question turned and he stared wide eyed at the person in front of him. _'Fuck!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stared at each other for a moment then out of nowhere.

"YOU?!" They both called out to each other, each pointing a finger at the other.

"What the hell are **you** doing here wench?!" Inuyasha screamed at the woman in front of him.

"Wench?! I'm starting my **residency** today! What are **you** doing here?!" Kagome yelled back at him with the same vigor.

"I **work** here!"

They glared at each other. Great they had to work together. They were brought out of their stupor when they each heard their name called.

"Dr. Tashio! Dr. Higurashi! My office NOW!"

They both looked at a very livid Dr. Yamamoto. They both followed him to his office; Dr. Sato following closely behind, shocked at the display she had seen.

Everyone settled in the small office; Inuyasha and Kagome both in the chairs across the head's desk. Dr. Yamamoto sat down and crossed his hands in front of his face and sighed. "Okay you two. That will NOT happen again in my ER. Is that crystal clear?!" They both mumbled a 'yes sir.'

He sighed. "Okay lets work this out. It's obvious that you two have met and are not on good terms with each other. Am I correct?" They both snorted and nodded. Both had their arms crossed over their chest.

"You two are adults. You should not be having a piety fight. I suggest that you two work it out before you return to your duties. And since I had this office specially made, you two can stay in here and yell and scream all you want. Now Dr. Sato and I have other duties to attend to. I will be back in one hour. If you two still look like spoiled brats that didn't get what they wanted when I get back, I will sit in here and make you figure this out." They two young doctors blushed at that. They sure didn't want a superior in here while they talked about their one night stand.

Dr. Yamamoto got up from his chair and Dr. Sato followed after. He turned back to his two troublemakers, "Now remember kids, play nice. One hour." And he left.

They sat there in a complete, uncomfortable silence. They were both looking in opposite directions with their arms still crossed, scowling. Every once in a while one would sigh and snort. _'Who does he think he is?! Yes he may be a doctor that works here but he had no right to blow up like that! I mean I'm the victim here! UGH!!! Why did I have to see him again?! And I still don't know if I'm pregnant or not! UGH! This is just not my day… He does look sexy as hell in those scrubs though…. Where in the hell did that come from?!'_

'_Why should I have to work things out with her anyway?! She's the one that left without talking about it then! Damn I thought I was never going to see her again! Now I have to work with her!!! UGH!!! This is just great! At least I can tell that she isn't pregnant….I can sever all ties I have with her after her residency and go on with my life. But she does look cute in those scrubs….It makes her blue eyes stand out more….Wait… NO!! Why am I still thinking about her?!_

They both heard a beeping and vibrating go off. They looked at where the sounds were coming from. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his beeper. He punched a few buttons and sighed. He looked back up to the woman and said, "Look I need to go see my patient's x-rays. How about we say that we talked it out for now; at least it will get Dr. Yamamoto off our backs."

"I would rather not say anything about it." She mumbled but he heard her anyway.

He stood up abruptly, glaring at her. "Well at least I'm trying to figure something out! All you're doing is sitting there not saying anything! If you hadn't rushed out like you did, then we wouldn't be here!"

She stood up and glared right back at him. "Well what did you expect me to do huh?! Stay around and talk about my virginity being taken by a rapist doctor?! Oh hell no! And that rapist doctor would be the father of my bastard child! I didn't want to stay around there anymore!"

"Hey! I may be a doctor but a rapist I am not! Besides it takes two to tango and you wanted it just as much as I did! You were practically begging for me to fuck you! And just to let you know, you weren't fertile when we had sex so you don't have to worry about carrying the bastard child of a half-breed!"

She was silent. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her. She turned and slapped him across his face. He held his cheek and glared wide eyed at her in disbelief and shock. She glared at him with tear soaked eyes.

"This conversation is over," she whispered. "I will be professional from now on. And I will respect you as the doctor that you are. And it does not matter if you were a hanyou. I was not raised to be like that. And unless it is on a professional matter, I will never speak to you again." She turned and left the office. She let the door close softly behind her. She walked to the nearest bathroom, making sure that there was no one in there besides her, she locked the door and slid down to the ground. Only then did she let her tears fall.


	4. Demon

Inuyasha stood there in disbelief at what had just transpired. _'She…she slapped me! I can't believe it! __**What are you doing just standing there for?! Go make her submit!**_

_This is not the best time for you to come out!! __**I don't care! You are alpha! Go make that bitch submit!**__ This is none of your concern demon! Leave me be! __**If you are not going to do anything about it, then I'm going to show her who is alpha!**__ Oh no you don't!'_

He could tell that his demon was trying to surface. He roared when he almost lost it. His vision was starting to turn red and his fangs were starting to grow. He grabbed onto a chair for strength. His vision had turned almost completely crimson when the door to the office opened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Yamamoto and Dr. Sato were in a vacant room talking about the young doctors when they heard a loud roar. They both looked at each other, but only one knew who made that deafening sound. Dr. Yamamoto got up and ran. _'Oh dear Kami! Please don't change until I get there.'_ He had seen this only once before. He had been on his shift one night along with the young doctor when his protégé's, at the time girlfriend, was brought in. She was in a car accident and suffered many injuries. By the end of the night, she was gone. The young doctor's demon took control and nearly destroyed the entire ER department. The seasoned doctor would never forget those cries and howls of anguish and grief. They finally got the beast to calm after many doses of hanyou tranquilizers. When the hanyou woke up, he was never the same. He became a recluse; totally engrossed in his work. That's when he met Miroku. That letch helped him come out of his depression and he began to embrace life again. But this time, it was something totally different; the beast was angry. On the way there he went to the nurse's station and grabbed 4 vials of hanyou tranq, called all of the male doctors and orderlies for help, and headed to his office. He ordered the rest to stay out in the hall and for the doctors to get the tranq ready. He entered his office and was not surprised at what he saw. He saw his protégé trying to hold back his demon. His eyes were glowing red and his demon markings were making their way to the surface. He saw the young doctor gripping his leather seat for dear life; trying to stabilize himself. He proceeded slowly to the almost fully transformed demon. The demon snapped his eyes to the doctor and stared at him with his blue pupils.

"Inuyasha…" Dr. Yamamoto cooed. "Inuyasha calm down. Tell me what's wrong?"

In a huskier voice than usual, he heard only once say, "Bitch defiled me….make bitch submit! Master wouldn't let out!"

He looked at the demon and thought about what it had said. "Bitch as in Kagome?"

The demon growled and Inuyasha whined in pain; trying to take back over. "Kaito!" The voice of Inuyasha called out to his superior. "Sedate him! He'll hurt Kagome! Sedate him while I have him!" He whined in pain.

Dr. Yamamoto called to the orderlies and doctors to hold him down as he administered the tranq. The demon growled and snarled in anger and pain while his eyes started to turn back to gold. He saw his silver hair turn black and his ears lower to the side of his head. His eyes turned to brown and his nails turned dull. The doctors let him go and he sat there on the floor, leaning against the wall, taking a breather. He hated being human, but he hated being demon even worse; especially since it was angry. He could control it until it was livid. But now he was totally drained. Dr. Yamamoto called to other doctors back out of the office and told Dr. Sato to go look for Kagome. He closed the door behind him when it was just the two of them. He sat down in front of the hanyou and took a deep breath. "Well Inuyasha, I was hoping to never meet your demon again. But I guess sometimes we don't get what we want."

Inuyasha opened his dazed brown eyes and looked at him. "How much did you give me? I can't pick my head up." He asked in a slurred voice.

Kaito chuckled. "Two vials. I had to use four last time."

The young doctor nodded. "I'll get you some new chairs Kaito. I'm sorry about this. She just didn't know what she did."

"What did Kagome do?"

"Slapped me. Hard." He took his hand and cupped his abused cheek.

"What in the world did you do to warrant a slap?" he asked shocked.

"Grabbed her when she tried to leave. She wouldn't talk about the problem we have and I guess I crossed the boundary and I paid for it. I'm just glad she wasn't here when 'he' got out. Kami knows what he would have done to her."

"I agree with you. I'm not angry Inuyasha. Some of the other's might be a little put off because of this. Everyone heard 'him' roar; even through my sound proof room."

They heard a knock on the door and Dr. Sato peaked in. "Is it okay if we come in?"

Kaito looked to the hanyou. "Yeah, bring her in. She needs to know what she did so she won't do it again. Kami, this stuff is making me dizzy and sick." He grabbed his stomach

"Did you eat anything this morning?" Dr. Sato asked as she walked in with a fearful looking Kagome following behind her.

Inuyasha shook his head no. Kaito got up from his position in the chair and went behind his desk. He pulled out a couple of protein bars out of his drawer and gave them to Inuyasha. "Eat them slowly or you'll be seeing them again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had been in the bathroom crying when she heard a loud roar coming from down the hall. _'What was that?!'_ She quickly got up, checked herself in the mirror and went out the door. She saw a lot of male doctors and orderlies running around and Dr. Yamamoto running to his office with vials and syringes in his hands. _'What in the hell is going on?!'_ She walked down to his office and saw Dr. Sato looking in while the rest of the doctors filled syringes with what was in the vials. She could hear voices coming from inside the office. She tried to make her through the crowd but too many people were blocking her way. Then, she heard Inuyasha scream at Dr. Yamamoto, ordering him to sedate him. _'Sedate him? Who?'_ She saw the orderlies then the doctors rush into the office. Then, she heard something she would never forget, snarls and screams from an angry demon in pain. She ran and found a dark room to hide in. She started crying again. _'Oh Kami! Please tell me that wasn't Inuyasha! What in the world is his demon coming out for?! Oh dear Kami! I slapped him! I provoked him! Oh shit! What have I done?!'_ She started sobbing uncontrollably and started to breath heavily.

That's when Dr. Sato came in. She rushed to her side just as she collapsed to the ground. "Kagome! Kagome sweety! Calm down! It's all over! Inuyasha's fine! You're fine! It's all going to be okay." Kagome sobbed into Dr. Sato's chest. She was shaking out of fear. She calmed down enough to where her breathing had gotten back to normal. Dr. Sato sighed while holding the young woman in her arms.

"Kagome sweety, how long have you been having panic attacks? You seem to catch them rather quickly."

"I've had them for so long I don't remember when I started having them. But since I don't have a job I can't pay for the medication, they have gotten worse. My mother can barely pay for my jijii's medicine. I can't ask her for help. Dr. Sato, I'm sorry about all of the trouble I've caused today. I just had a bad weekend and morning." She started crying again.

"Oh honey, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine now, okay? Kaito wanted me to go find you. I'm glad I did. We didn't want two young doctors out of commission for the day." Kagome chuckled.

"I know what I did to him now that I look back at it. I should have known better. Growing up in a shrine and hearing all about demons and hanyous your whole life, I should have known. All of the information I learned about them just went out the window when he grabbed me. I just acted on instinct; and he was as well. I hope he doesn't lose his job because of me."

"He won't lose his job because of this. Some of the doctors might be a little apprehensive around him now, but he won't lose his job. I promise."

"You promise?"

She smiled at the young doctor. "Yep. Now let's go back to Kaito's office and clear things up." She helped Kagome up and they walked back to the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat there eating his food slowly and he started to feel better. He looked up and saw the woman who had caused his pain. He glared at her and she shied away from him. He smirked. _'Ah she's scared now. She should be…'_

Kaito noticed the reaction between the two and decided to intervene. "Okay, Inuyasha, that's enough." He sighed and went back to eating his protein bar.

"Okay, you two. The both of you are off duty for the rest of the day. Inuyasha don't look at me like that. You can't even stand on your own two feet!" Inuyasha sulked against the wall.

"Kagome, I know this was your first day but you have been through enough. Yumi told me you had a panic attack and it started after you realized what you did. For them to come so quickly, you should be on medication. In that respect, I'm going to prescribe some medication and put it on a tab. Once you get your first paycheck, you can pay it. Is that acceptable?" She only nodded.

"Now, since you two are off the rest of the day, I'm going to move you two to a vacant room to really talk things out. When Inuyasha turns back to his normal self, you both are free to go. Last time it took about 12 hours. Since I used half the amount of tranquilizer this time, I'm guessing you have a good five to six hours." The two young doctors groaned.


	5. Talking things out

Chapter 5 ~ "Talking" things out

Inuyasha was wheeled into the vacant room where he and Kagome were supposed to be in for the rest of the day. After Kagome pushed him into the room, she sat the chair in front of the bed. She locked the wheels and helped him get up on the bed, just in case he needed to lie down. As soon as he was settled, she wheeled the chair out of the way. Dr. Yamamoto and Dr. Sato came in.

"Okay guys, you know what you have to do. If you need anything, just call me." He looked over to Inuyasha. "You know how to reach me." And then he walked out the room.

Dr. Sato then started her rant. "I'm going to call the kitchen and get both of you some food. Kagome, I've called a nurse to come in and get your blood so Kaito can give you the right medicine. And when I get back, your food had better be gone. I checked your file and it seems you got a nasty case of hypoglycemia as well. And I bet you didn't eat anything this morning either." Kagome blushed and shook her head. "Thought so. I'll be right back." She proceeded out of the room.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"No I grabbed you and you were just fighting back. It's instinct. And my demon reacted out of instinct. So we are both at fault. And for that…I'm sorry as well."

After more silence, Kagome sighed again. "I haven't been treated like a child since I was in high school."

He snorted. "You got that vibe too I see."

She smiled a small smile. "Yeah. I guess they like us. If we were anyone else, I think we'd both be out of a job."

"Yeah, you're right about that. I'm surprised we're still getting paid for today. It's like a paid vacation, but without the vacation part."

A nurse carrying a small tray full of tubes walked in. She looked at the two and smiled slightly. "Dr. Higurashi. I'm Ellen. You haven't met me yet. I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances but I was told to draw your blood so that Dr. Yamamoto can prescribe the right medicine."

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. She got up from her chair to take off her lab coat and sat back down on the bed beside Inuyasha. Ellen came over, tied a tourniquet on her arm, and started searching for a vein.

"So Dr. Tashio, are you doing any better?"

He scowled but still answered. "Yeah, I'm doing better," he mumbled with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

Ellen found a good vein in Kagome's left arm. She swabbed the place and was about to stick when Kagome started to breathe heavily again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and came up beside her as best he could. He could move his body a little now so maybe they could leave earlier than Kaito thought. He told Ellen to stop for a moment.

"Kagome… Kagome calm down. Look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes. He could see true fear shining in her eyes. He took her right hand in his left and started to run his right hand up and down her forearm.

"You need to calm down. If it hurts, just squeeze my hand okay."

She nodded.

He nodded to Ellen and she found the vein again and stuck. Kagome squeezed the hell out of Inuyasha's hand but he was a big boy…he could handle it. That was the first time he saw her eyes up close…without being under the influence. They were a shade of icy blue. He never noticed how blue they were. _Wow_. He did admit that they were beautiful.

Soon the pain Kagome was feeling was gone. She could feel the needle in her arm but that wasn't where her concentration was at the moment. She was looking at Inuyasha in his human form. He was just as handsome in this form as he was in his hanyou form. She felt him run his fingers up and down her arm trying to comfort her. She smiled at the memory of that morning when she was having one of her panic attacks. He held her so close; it felt so good. She was brought out of her stupor when Ellen bent her arm to put pressure on the piece of cotton covering the needle wound.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" the nurse cooed. "Well, I'll get this run and tell Dr. Yamamoto." She was about to leave when she was called back.

"Ellen, could you bring me my laptop? I want to check the x-rays for my patient in room 3."

"Yes sir. But if you get in trouble, I'm not taking the rap for it."

"Yeah I know. Just bring me my laptop please." She smiled and left the room.

They sat there and waited patiently. Ellen brought Inuyasha his laptop and left. Inuyasha started up his laptop and opened eFilm. (A/N: eFilm is a program that we use at the hospital I work at to view the xrays that my coworkers and I take. I do not own eFilm.) He searched for his patient's name and opened the file. Riku's chest x-ray popped up and he saw what was causing the little guy so much discomfort earlier. The poor little guy had pneumonia. He would have to be admitted. It was in the bottom of both lungs. He was so engrossed in the images that he didn't notice Kagome had scooted up next to him.

"So whatcha got?" He looked over at her and noticed she was very enthused. He let her have at it.

"Okay, what do you see?" She looked at the x-ray images.

"Well, I see the lung vascular markings and also that both lungs have fluid in the bottom lobes."

"Good." He was actually impressed.

"What are the patient's symptoms?"

"Chest pain, wheezing, tachypnea (increased/labored breathing), fever, coughing. Symptoms started within a week."

"Hmmm… How old is the patient?"

"Seven"

"Any demon heritage?"

"Neko hanyou."

She thought about it for a moment. "It sounds like the poor little guy's got pneumonia."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. He's gonna have to be admitted."

"Aww poor guy. But hopefully his demon blood will help with his recovery."

"Yeah that's true. But I've seen a lot less severe case in a hanyou this young and they didn't make it. But this little guy seems strong."

"That's sad. I hate seeing children sick. That's why I didn't want to be a pediatrician. It'll be too depressing."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

They started talking about different things such as their families, friends and anything except for the thing they were supposed to be talking about. Their food came around 11:30 and they ate. They both got triple stack club sandwiches with chips and a dill pickle with a water to drink. (OMG! These are the best!!) Inuyasha stole a couple of chips and a portion of her sandwich and Kagome stole his dill pickle. Kagome was starting to feel shaky because of her decreased blood sugar before the food had gotten there. But now, she was doing okay. Dr. Yamamoto came in around 1:00 to check on them.

He walked in and what he saw shocked him. Both of his young doctors were on the same bed watching 'YouTube' videos on the internet. _'Well at least they aren't yelling at each other.'_ "Inuyasha, how did you get your laptop?"

They both looked up with a guilty look on their faces. "Ugh… magic?"

"Uh-huh. You checked on your patient in room 3 didn't you?"

"Ugh…yeah I did. He's got pneumonia. And Kagome thought the same thing I did. Was he admitted?"

"Yes Inuyasha he was. He was asking for Dr. Inu while I was in there. I told him that you weren't feeling well so he said for you to get better. And Dr. Higurashi I am very proud. Most first years don't get to properly diagnose patients. Good job."

"Thanks Dr. Yamamoto."

"Oh please, call me Kaito."

"Sure."

"Well Inuyasha I see that your hair is starting to turn back silver. That's a good sign."

"Yeah at least I can move around now. My vision is starting to sharpen and my hearing is starting to clear as well."

"Well I'll leave you two. You should be able to go home in a few hours so finish up." With that, he left.

Kagome snickered.

"And what is so funny?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Dr. Inu? That's cute"

He blushed. "Keh. I only use it when my patients are children." He closed his laptop and got up to walk around a bit. She followed out behind him. "So what did you learn today Dr. Higurashi?"

"Never slap an inu-hanyou because that will release their demon side and that Dr. Inu is a very becoming name for you." She giggled.

"Shuttup!...." He walked a little ahead of her so she couldn't see the blush he was sporting.

A few hours later Inuyasha was back to normal so they were permitted to leave. While in the vacant room, they talked about everything except what landed them in there to begin with!

Btw just wanted to reiterate that I don't own eFilm or YouTube! Damn lawsuits!


	6. AN

Guys……. I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated! ~~ I have been so very busy with school that I can barely sleep at nite…… ~~ but I will be done in 2 weeks so I will be able to update! Yay!!! ~~ Thanks for reading and reviewing, it really boosts my self esteem! Hehehe :D but stay tuned and Ill update by the end of June ~~ PROMISES!!!


	7. hey guys

HEY GUYS! :D

This is just an author's note on what I've been up to! i haven't forgotten my stories I promise. A LOT has been going on where I can't sit down long enough with my thoughts to write anything… I have been thinking about them lately, thinking of plot bunnies and such…

"_College Days" _is almost completed! YAY! Small victory for me! Hojo is dead and all that needs to happen is for Kagome to have the pups and they live happily ever after; but not that lame I promise!

And I've been getting reviews for "_Doctors" _for me to update. I have a very full story but I don't think I like the plot. When I sit down and think about it, it doesn't flow like I want it to. I hope to sit down and HOPEFULLY work on it so the faithful readers of mine will be appeased! :P

If u haven't already found the lemony goodness of my Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley story, _"Christmas Punishment"_… Please go R&R! It is rather awesome…. I read it earlier and was very proud of myself… My writing has greatly improved since I started….. ten years ago….. WOW! Has it really been that long? :O

I am taking on a project that includes some of my favorite characters from Harry Potter and Inuyasha so cleverly called, _"Pooky's Versus Series;" _It will combine the characters with some of my favorite songs; somewhat following the storyline of the song or some kind of made up thing like I did for my story _"Teardrops." _(if you haven't read it, PLEASE LET THAT BE THE NEXT THING YOU DO! You can find the link on my profile….)

I am also working on a Sesshomaru/Kagome story called _"Prophecy of the Immortal Souls." _Prolouge and first couple of chapters are done and some other parts are done; just the in between is the problem… :/

Working on an unnamed Toga/Kagome story as well. Got the first couple of chapters done and some others; but once again, it's the in between that's the real problem. I am terrible at doing filler chapters…. My props to JK Rowling for the Half Blood Prince; To me, that WHOLE DAMN BOOK was a story filler. But what can I say? I loved it all the same :D

And lastly, I GOT MARRIED PEOPLE! And no, I don't mean that rude at all, but I do have a husband and two very worrisome dogs that I have to come home to after long hours at the hospital. My writing is always on my mind, but it's not necessarily in the forefront…. So please give me time to think and make the chapters of my stories something I can be proud of and something that you, my readers, will love once I do publish. I do hope that ya'll understand…

That's it for now my lovelies! Happy Valentine's Day or Happy Singles Awareness Day; whichever you celebrate!


	8. Being Bored

They both had night shift this week. They really didn't like it because it usually didn't bring in as much action as the day shift did. Kagome had been interning with Inuyasha for a month now; not that either one really wanted it. But Dr. Yamamoto decided to do this to, hopefully, gain the others trust and become on better terms. Ever since the first day, they had been distant to each other. Dr. Yamamoto would not have it. All of his colleagues enjoyed having to two around but the two couldn't stand each other. He could still see the hostility in their eyes. Everyone got along in his ER. So he made them work together.

Kagome sighed while looking through the doctor's desk reference. She was so bored. She hated the night shift. Nothing ever happened during the night, except if one of the patients that came in during the day would take a turn for the worse. She sighed again while slamming the large book closed. She leaned back in her chair rubbing her eyes. "Kami I am so bored!"

"You're not the only one! Stop complaining! You could check up on patients or charts. You can stock each room or something!"

"I would be checking on patients and charts if we had any! And I can't restock the rooms because I did that when I clocked in at seven! So you tell me what I should do!"

He growled at her. "You're impossible!"

"EMT 15 to Tokyo General ER"

Inuyasha picked up the phone. "Tokyo General ER, go ahead."

"We have a two car pileup. Two victims with many cuts and bruises. One human male and one pregnant human female. Male seems intoxicated. Both are in 'C' collars and we will be there in ten minutes. Over"

"EMT 15, Loud and clear. See you in ten. Over and out."

They moved into action. Kagome went to get out all they would need to treat the patients. She would probably take the female and Inuyasha would take the intoxicated male. Her room was ready; she went to go to Inuyasha's room to get his ready. Inuyasha beeped radiology and called the on call OBGYN, Kaede. Inuyasha saw Kagome run down the hall to get the nurses for them to help. Then saw her run the opposite direction to get the portable Ultrasound machine and wheel it in trauma room one. He was impressed, she did everything quick and efficiently.

Kagome was rushed for time. She knew that the pregnant woman would be worried about her baby and probably go into premature labor. The only bad thing, the ultrasound machine took a full ten minutes to boot up. She wished the EMT would've called sooner. But what's done is done. Well she wasn't complaining now. She wasn't bored anymore. She got the portable machine on and ran out of the room. She saw Inuyasha hang up the phone. "Did you call the OR to prep a room for an emergency Cesarean if need be?"

"Yes Kagome I did and I called Kaede; she's coming down now from the third floor. I beeped radiology to send for two portables, lead shields for the patients, and a permission form for the pregnant woman. Anything else you can think of?"

"No I got the nurses and they're on their way. I got the machines up and running, I got the portable Ultrasound machine booting up, and that's all I can think of."

"Good, good." He heard the ambulance pull up outside. "They're here."

Everything was happening at once. The pregnant woman was screaming and holding her stomach. She was lying on her back strapped to the backboard and in a 'C' collar. She was a little older than herself and if any indication to how big she was, she looked like she was ready to deliver anyway. Kagome knew her patient was in pain but her neck had to be cleared by the radiologist before she could sit up. So the x-ray techs were told to examine the pregnant lady first. They told her the risks to the fetus if they performed the x-ray on her neck; they also told her if she did decide to have the x-ray done that they would double shield her abdomen to help protect the baby. She readily agreed; she wanted to get out of the 'C' collar and sit up. They took the images of her neck and sent them to the radiologist to read. Kagome looked at them while the radiologist read them and saw no fractures or breaks. She made the decision to go ahead and start removing the restraints and let her have some comfort. Five minutes later the radiologist called saying that she was cleared. Kaede had finally arrived and went to go see her trauma patient. While Kagome was getting the pregnant lady situated, she heard Inuyasha's patient come in and go to trauma room two. She could hear him screaming and yelling over her patient's groans of pain.

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome do her thing. He saw her take charge and saw how she calmed down the pregnant woman. He smiled. _'She's a great doctor. If only she'll just talk to me. She probably she's just scared and ashamed at what she did. That's understandable. I guess when she's ready to talk, I'll be waiting.'_ He was brought out of his stupor when he saw or more like heard his patient coming through the doors on the gurney. He was yelling for them to leave him alone and to take him off the backboard. He was also using a lot of obscene language. Well he was glad that he got this patient instead of Kagome. He didn't think that she could handle it. While her panic and anxiety attacks had gotten better, he still didn't think that she could actually handle a drunk, grown up male. He sighed and went to his patient. "Hey get me out of here! Stop touching me! Leave me the fuck alone!" The belligerent man then saw a young man with silver hair and ears on top of his head. "Hey half-breed get me off of this thing! I need to get back to the bar! I got a date with Jack Daniel's and Jose Cuervo!" Inuyasha looked at the drunkard in disgust. He hated it when people called him half-breed. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Sir, Do you know what you did tonight?"

"Yeah I went to the bar and the cops came and arrested me and here I am."

"Sir Do you even know where you are?"

"Yeah I'm in a holding cell for drunken people to cool off until morning. Even though I haven't been strapped down before."

Inuyasha sighed. _'Damn drunkard doesn't even know he drove and caused an accident.'_

"No sir. You are not in a holding cell. You are at Tokyo General Hospital in the ER."

"No I'm not! You're lying! Get me out of here! I want my liquor!"

He was getting annoyed. He hated this part of the job; dealing with drunks that don't know where they are or what they did to get here. "You can't get out because you were rescued by our EMT's and now you have to stay here until you are cleared to leave. You have to have x-rays of your neck to make sure you didn't break it. And the police are going to come and interview you; but I doubt you'll be able to answer any questions since you don't believe you're in a hospital." He and the other nurses in the room heard a loud scream from next door and he smelt that the pregnant woman was indeed in labor and her water had just broke. He turned to Kira that was working the night shift also that week, "Call security and make sure my patient sobers up some. Clean and dress his cuts and scrapes. I don't smell any internal bleeding. Call me if his condition changes.

"Yes sir, Dr. Tashio."

Kagome and Kaede were doing the ultrasound of the pregnant lady named Yuki. She was on the way to the hospital anyway when she started having sharp pains in her abdomen. She was ten minutes away from the hospital when she got T-boned in the passenger side by the drunk driver in the next room. Kaede was pushing on Yuki's stomach when she groaned loudly and felt a gush of water. Kaede took off her gloves and donned on another pair. "Yuki your water just broke I'm going to check and see how much you are dilated. You're going to feel some pressure." Yuki groaned and squeezed Kagome's hand for dear life. "Okay Yuki you are seven centimeters dilated. We are going to move you up to the third floor and get ready to have your baby okay. From what I saw in the ultrasound, the baby is fine. It's just ready to be born. Is there anyone you want us to call for you?"

"M-my husband and my mother. He's working and she's at home."

"Okay. Kagome you stay here and Yuki don't push. And Kagome you keep time of her contractions."

"Yes ma'am." Kaede exited the room to call her floor.

Inuyasha peaked into trauma room one. He saw the pregnant woman starting sweat and groan even more in pain. She had Kagome's hand in a death lock. But the thing that he noticed wasn't about the patient, it was Kagome. He could see a glowing pink aura around her and it was emitting a calming aura to her stressed patient. He was in awe. "So you noticed as well Dr. Tashio." He looked beside him to see Kaede.

"Hai I did. I just never noticed it before. I was wondering why all of her patients that came in that were so stressed got so calm after she went in their rooms. She was naturally emitting her aura to comfort her patients."

"Yes she does. Just as you emit a low growl in your chest, she emits it from her very soul. But that's not all she can do Dr. Tashio. I have noticed that her power has not yet been found. She can heal herself and others to a minimal degree. With some practice and training she may be able to stop bleeding or mend broken bones."

"How do you know this?"

"Why do you think all of my patients leave the hospital just hours after delivery?" He looked shocked at the older woman. She smiled.

"Tell her to come see me when she gets a chance. And good luck with the drunkard." With that she left to prepare Yuki for the transfer. He looked at Kagome one more time and he left to go check on his patient.

Kagome had just finished cleaning the room after Kaede moved Yuki up to the third floor. It was now around two in the morning and Inuyasha was still working on his patient. She washed her hands after depositing the soiled linen in its basket. She went to the nurse's station to call housekeeping to clean trauma room one. After that was done she went to check on Inuyasha and his patient in trauma room two. She walked in and saw the police trying to ask the intoxicated man questions but he still thought he was in a holding cell at the police station. Radiology had cleared him of any neck fractures and he was able to sit up and look around; even though his balance was greatly impaired. The cops told him that he had hit another driver and was being charged with DUI. Inuyasha checked him over and said that all he had was a couple of cuts and bruises. As soon as they had their reports he could be discharged. Kagome saw him on the other side of the room filling out his patient's chart. She walked over to him and nudged him. He looked up with his amber eyes and sighed.

"So how is your patient?" He asked as he went back to filling out the discharge papers.

"She went upstairs to deliver her baby. Her husband and mother are on the way. I'm going to go check on her when I'm off duty. How's he doing? Any better?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "He's sobered up some but he drunk triple the legal limit. So he won't be sober until a long while later. But he has no other injuries so as soon as I'm done with his discharge papers he'll be taken to lock-up and sit there in a holding cell."

"Hmm… Maybe he'll think that he's the hospital when he finally gets to a holding cell."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah maybe."

"Hey pretty lady! Give me a shot of you best scotch!" The drunkard said looking at Kagome.

"I'm sorry sir the only thing I got is bottled water and coffee. And besides I think you've had enough." She said.

"This is a sorry bar! I want to leave!"

"You can leave with my friends in the navy suits as soon as we're done signing these papers."

"Fine, fine! This still is a sorry bar!"

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha stood up to handed the papers to the cop who was taking the patient to lock up. "If he starts to get an infection in his cuts, just bring him by before seven and I'll take a look at him."

"Sure thing Doc." The cop turned to the drunk. "Okay buddy let's get going."

"About damn time! I got a date with Jack Daniel's and Jose Cuervo!"

The cops walked him out through the ER doors and out of the hospital for the night. Inuyasha and Kagome watched as they lead the patient out and they sighed in relief. He wasn't their problem anymore. They looked at each other and smiled. "Well back to being bored huh?" He laughed and they walked to the lounge to get coffee and finish writing their reports.

It was 6:45 in the morning Kagome was in the locker room getting ready to leave. She had changed, got her purse and was about to leave to go visit Yuki upstairs. She sat on the bench after closing her locker. She leaned her head onto the cold metal and sighed. She was tired and dizzy. It had been about seven hours since she had eaten and she could tell that her blood sugar was low. But she would get something from the cafeteria before she left to go home. But she was quite content to sit there leaning her head on the cool surface of her locker for the time being. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax for a brief moment. After Yuki and the drunkard, that she still didn't know the name of, was gone, another car accident came in. This time the patients were a lot more severe. Her patient quit breathing twice, she had to call a code on another one, and Inuyasha had to deal with a demon couple that also had a baby being delivered. Poor old Kaede had her time cut out for her. She jerked up when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She looked up with tired eyes into amber ones.

Inuyasha had talked to Dr. Yamamoto about his and Kagome's cases during the night and he was impressed. Especially with Kagome's aura calming her patients. He was in the locker room changing into his street clothes and was about to leave when he remembered that he hadn't told Kagome to go visit Kaede. He walked around to where her locker was and saw her leaning on her locker with her forehead. He arched an eyebrow and walked over to her. "Kagome?" No answer. "Kagome?" he said a little louder with a shake to her shoulder. She jerked and looked up into his eyes. He sighed. _'She's exhausted.'_ "You okay?"

She weakly nodded. "Yeah I'm just tired. I won't be complaining about being bored anymore."

He chuckled and sat down beside her. She leaned onto his shoulder. He was shocked but didn't say anything. "You want me to escort you upstairs. I got nothing better to do."

She shook her head no. "No I'm fine. I just need to get up from here and I'll be fine."

"Okay I'll help you up." She lifted her head and he grabbed onto her hands and helped her up. She swayed and he grabbed her around the waist to hold her up. She was shaking in his hold. "Kagome when's the last time you ate?" he asked genuinely worried.

"Um…. Seven hours ago. I was going to get something from the cafeteria before I left to go home."

"Nope you have eat something now. Come on. Do you think you walk to the cafeteria?" She nodded into his chest. _'He smells good.'_

They got down to the cafeteria and ate. She felt so much better. She was still tired but she was no longer weak or dizzy. Inuyasha had helped her get her food and made sure that she ate all of what he had gotten her. It was around eight when they left the cafeteria.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for everything. I'm sorry I'm such a bother."

"Don't say that. I'm just glad I came in when I did. You might've had to be admitted if you blood sugar had gotten too low. Why didn't you eat anything?"

"Well you know how busy we were last night. I didn't get a chance."

"Don't let it happen again. I was worried." She stopped and gaped at him.

"You were worried about me?"

"Well…yeah."

She blushed and looked down at the shoes. He smirked. _'She's so cute when she blushes.'_

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and see Yuki and Kaede. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah see you tonight."

Yuki gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. It was 7 pounds, 13 ounces born at 4:48 am on September 12, 2008. Kagome smiled when she was given the privilege to hold the newborn. She had never held a newborn before. She was so small. The little one opened her eyes and cooed at the young doctor. "What's her name?"

Yuki blushed. "I hope you don't mind, but we named her Kagome after the doctor that took good care of me in the ER."

Kagome was in shock. She looked back down at the little bundle that was named after her. "Hi Kagome. You have such a wonderful mother. I hope you have a great life little one." Kagome cooed and grabbed the doctor's finger and started sucking on it. She laughed. "I think she's hungry." She handed off the little bundle off to the new mother. It warmed her heart to see the small family. Then she saw that family turn into images of her and her family that she would one day have. And for some reason, she imagined her baby to have silver hair and cute little doggie ears like its father. She shook her head to get the image out of her head and bid the happy family good bye.

She found Kaede at the nurse's station looking over some charts. She smiled when the old doctor looked up at her. "Ah Dr. Higurashi. How are you this morning?"

"I'm a little tired but other than that I'm okay now. My hypoglycemia almost caught up with me this morning. Dr. Tashio got me something to eat and I'm fine now." Kaede smiled.

"Dr. Tashio is a good young man. I delivered the demon child earlier this morning. Please tell him when you see him again that mother and child are doing well."

"I will. Ugh… He told me that you wanted to see me…"

"Ah yes child. Come sit." Kagome sat down with Kaede to talk to her.

"Kagome do you feel drained sometimes after leaving a stressed patient?" Kagome looked at her like she had grown a second head. But as she thought about, she did sometimes feel drained after visited a stressed patient. I wonder how she knew.

"Well the reason I ask is because when Yuki was being stressed with her labor and delivery while in your care, I noticed, as well as Dr. Tashio, that you were emitting a comforting aura from your soul to comfort the patient. You were unconsciously doing it so that's why you feel sometimes that you are drained of energy. And also you have an ability that I also have to heal minor injuries. With some training you can heal internal bleeding and broken bones."

Well that wasn't something she was expecting. I mean she didn't know where it was going, but this was totally unexpected. She could heal people with her soul….? That is just weird. "Um… Kaede how is that possible?"

"No one knows but only a few have the ability and you and I both do. So I wanted to help you become stronger so that you can help more people."

"Yeah that would be great. When do you want to start?"

"Whenever you feel like it"

"Um how about we start next week when I have a few days off."

"That will be fine child. You take care of yourself."

"I will and thank you."


	9. Conversations

A Lemon awaits!

Inuyasha walked into his apartment. He had drove home in morning traffic and was now ready for a nice shower and to go to bed. Just then his phone started going off. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the ID and growled. _'What is the lecher calling about this early in the morning? He knew I had third shift last night.'_ He answered his phone.

"Dude I just got home, I had three trauma's last night and I want to go to sleep."

"I know, I know but I just saw Kagome and she was in a very good mood. She just came from the nursery. Did you guys have any pregnant woman come in last night?"

"Uh… Yeah. Kagome had a case and I had one. She told me that she was going to go visit her patient from last night. So why did you call me again?"

"Well I was just wondering did anything happen between you two. She seemed to be somewhat happier and had a certain 'glow' about her."

"Are you sure it isn't because she just came from looking at the newborns? I mean I've seen a lot of people go by there to see the babies and come out having a 'glow' as you put it in their demeanor." He said falling down on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure that you're not trying to avoid my question?" Inuyasha sighed.

"She was sick this morning and I bought her breakfast. And she said thank you for everything. And I told her that I was worried about her."

"Wait, what?! She was sick this morning?"

"Yeah she's hypoglycemic. When I found her she was leaning on her locker and was shaking. I had to basically carry her ass to the cafeteria to get her something to eat before I had to admit her."

"And you were worried about her?"

"Yeah why shouldn't I be?"

"Well I mean isn't she still a bit peeved about that night?"

He sighed. "I dunno. We haven't brought it up again since that day. I told myself that when she was ready that she would talk about it; so I'm not going to push her."

"Uh-huh. Well all I'm saying is that it's the happiest that I've seen her. I think it might have been because you said that you were worried about her."

He sighed. "Well I dunno why but I just want her to be healthy and when she's around me she going to be eating properly and no stress will come to her."

"Yeah but if you do that, she won't know how to handle those situations on her own. She's not going to be there forever Inuyasha. She's going to have to learn on her own."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "Miroku I don't know where these feelings of her well being are coming from but as long as I am around I'm gonna do everything in my power so that she's not stressed or sick."

"Do you think that this has anything to do with the fact that you two had one night of passionate, mind altering sex and you're feeling guilty about her feelings about it?"

"Miroku it is way too early for your lecherous mind. And no I don't think that's it. Look man I'll call you later. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah sure man. Talk to you later."

"Later." He closed his phone and turned it off. He sat up and set his alarm clock for five o'clock that evening. He took his shirt off and pulled his jeans off. He laid back down staring at the ceiling with his hands crossed behind his head. _'Where are these feelings coming from? I want Kagome to be happy and healthy. Maybe it's the doctor complex coming through but then again… Maybe Miroku is right, maybe it is because we had sex. I don't know. Maybe once she talks to me about it, maybe then I can figure stuff out.'_ He closed his eyes so that sleep could claim him.

"Mom I'm here!"

"In the kitchen dear!"

Kagome took her shoes off at the door and proceeded to the kitchen. She saw her mother preparing a pot of tea. She sighed as she smelt the tea coming from the pot. "So how was your night dear? Anything happen?"

"Well it's safe to say that I will never say I'm bored on a night shift again."

Her mother laughed. "Why not sweety?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Because the moment I said that Inuyasha and I were busy the rest of the night and I got sick this morning because we were so busy."

"Kagome what have I told you about your hypoglycemia. You got to have something with you at all times."

"I know that mom. We were so busy with trauma cases last night I couldn't even take a break to go pee! But Inuyasha took care of me this morning."

Ayumi was surprised. "Kagome what do you mean he took care of you?"

"Well he found me when I was in the locker room. I could tell that my blood sugar was very low. But as soon as I got the strength I was going to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. But he found me and basically carried me to the cafeteria and paid for my breakfast. I told him thank you and he said that it was no problem and that he was worried about me."

Ayumi looked at her daughter. She was wondering about this doctor that her daughter had told her about. "Isn't this Inuyasha a hanyou?"

"Yeah but mom I thought you and grandpa taught me and Souta not to be prejudice against hanyous and demons. What does it matter if he is?"

"Well I've just seen some lose control of themselves and kill their entire families. Are you sure he's safe?"

"Yes mom, he is. I mean it's not like I'm going out with him. I have too much to do right now anyway. My residency is only three years. So after that I'll find a guy to settle down with and get married and have children with silver hair and cute doggie ears and…" _'Wait what did I just say?!'_

"Kagome?… Does this Inuyasha fellow have silver hair and cute doggie ears?"

Kagome didn't say anything. She looked down in shame and nodded. "I don't know why but it felt really good having him take care of me. And when I almost collapsed this morning, he caught me and held me. And he smelt so good…. And then I went upstairs to the woman's floor and visited one of my patients that I had early this morning. She had her little baby girl this morning. She named it after me. And then I imagined myself holding that little baby girl and that little newborn had silver hair and doggie ears. I don't know where these ideas and visions are coming from but I like them…"

"Kagome is there something you should tell me? I mean you've only known this man for what one month, two months tops. And you're starting to have fantasies of having his children? Kagome are you sure there is nothing going on between you two?"

Kagome sat in silence. _'Other than me and him having that one night stand, and working together, we have nothing between us. But why did he look like that when I almost collapsed? He was truly concerned. I don't know what to think….'_ "I don't know mom… It all really started this morning…so I can't say anything about what he feels…if he feels…" she mumbled.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter with love and concern. _'She wants so many things in this world. The career she always wanted, being loved by someone else and wanting to have children… You can fit that all in, you just got to learn is how to give and take some…'_ "Kagome how about this, you go upstairs and take a shower and get some rest. I'll wash your clothes so you can wear them tonight. Just relax and don't worry about this problem you're having. It'll all work out in the end."

She saw her daughter smile. Kagome got up and gave her mother a big hug. "Thanks mom… I needed to talk to someone. Thanks for listening."

Ayumi gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm always here darling. Now go upstairs and rest. It sounds like you need it!"

Kagome laughed and went upstairs, took a long, hot shower. She got into her pj's and laid in her bed that her mother still had for her when she came over. She stared at the ceiling. _'Why did I say and think those things? There is no way I can have a relationship right now. And I don't know what to think about all of this. I have never had a boyfriend; I've always been so engrossed in my lessons. And now I don't know what to do. I mean Inuyasha is a VERY hot guy and he could get any woman he wanted. Why would he want me? …. _

_Why am I even thinking about this?! I have to go to sleep and be at the hospital at seven tonight. And tonight is Friday night too. Hopefully Inuyasha and I won't have a repeat of last night; and then another repeat of this morning. Even though it felt great to be held by him…. _

_I often wonder what happened that night. Did we have sex or not? If we did, was it passionate or rough? I mean I was in pain the morning after so I guess we did. I just wish I could remember it… I guess I need to talk to Inuyasha about it. Get it off my chest so that we can go on with our lives and not have to see each other again.'_

'_Would I want to see him again? I mean after that night I never wanted to see him again. I thought he was a person that would have a random girl every night and not worry about the girl again. But now…would I want to leave after my residency? Tokyo is my home. I don't want to move anywhere. My family is here and…Inuyasha…is here…. GEEZ! I'm hopeless.'_ With that she huffed and turned on her side and fell into a restless, but needed sleep.

~*~ Dream ~*~

Somehow, Inuyasha drove them to his apartment complex and they got up to his door. Kagome waited while he tried to open his door all the while still running her hands up and down his back and front. She had the front of her body up close to his backside. She would kiss his back and caress everywhere. She would touch his front and noticed a very noticeable bulge in his pants. He groaned when she began stroking it through his pants. _'Damn key! Get into the fucking hole!'_ He finally got the door open and he grabbed her and pulled her into his apartment. He managed to get the door closed and locked. He grabbed Kagome around her waist, slammed her back against the wall and kissed her hard. She moaned in his mouth when his hands started to roam her hot body.

Kagome was on fire. Everywhere he touched, it felt so good. And it only did her in when his hand cupped her sex. She groaned when she felt him start to rub her through her panties. He had started to kiss her neck and suckle it. She grabbed onto his head and held him there. She could feel him groan into her neck. She had started to rub his ears. He shuddered at the feeling of pleasure ensuing up and down his spine. She bared more of her neck to him and he almost lost control. He kissed her throat and made his way to her ear. He licked the shell of it and cooed in her ear. "You like what I'm doing Kagome?"

She answered with a groan as he hit a certain spot down there. "Please….." She whispered.

He chuckled in her ear and he rubbed her clit again. She jerked and arched her back. "Please what baby?"

"Please….. I need it…." And to prove her point she grabbed onto his raging erection and he groaned in her ear. And to tell the truth he needed it too.

He picked her up and ran to his bedroom. He threw her on top of his red satin sheets and she giggled when she landed. He pounced on top of her and kissed her hard and passionate again. Her left hand made it up to his ear and started massaging it again and her right hand went down to stroke his manhood once again. He started to hump her hand and his hands found her breasts. She moaned into his mouth when he started fondling them. She quit her attention on his person to grab the bottom of his shirt and pulled up. He broke from the kiss to take his shirt off for her. She sat up with him and took her halter top off. They were both in awe at what they saw.

Kagome lightly traced her fingers across his chest and stomach. Every indentation from his chiseled form only made her want him even more. He would twitch his muscles after she ran her fingers over him; she lightly chuckled. _'He must be ticklish…' _

Inuyasha looked at the goddess before him. She had the perfect body. Her skin was smooth and silky, her breasts were perky, and just the right size for his clawed hands. She had started to lightly trace his muscles and he growled in his chest. She looked up from his chest and smiled. He smiled back at her and leaned back down on top of her, causing her to crash back onto his bed. He kissed her this time not hard and bruising; but sensual and passionate. Kagome could feel a new wave a heat run straight to her sex when he kissed her like that. She brought her arms up to circle his neck. She brought him down to where their skin was touching and she deepened the kiss.

When she brought him down to where his chest touched hers, he groaned from the heat the she was giving off. He teased her with his barely there touches on her side; and he loved the way she arched into him when he found an extra sensitive spot. He left her mouth to trail his kisses down to her mounds. She arched and moaned when he licked his way from the valley to the tip of her left breast. And not to leave the other lonely, he cupped the other with his hand. He kissed the underside of her breast sensually, feeling her shudder under him. He smiled as he continued his slow trek to the peak. Licking it, he gently bit it and loved the cry of pleasure that she made. His manhood was twitching with excitement. After kissing, and sucking on her nipple, he licked his way to the other and gave it the same treatment.

If she thought she was in heaven before, now she couldn't even think. He had her panting, and crying out in pleasure; and the actual act of sex hadn't even come close yet. While he was paying homage to her breasts, her hands were clinging to his head and softly rubbing his scalp. He moaned while he was suckling her breast when she hit a spot on his scalp. She moaned when the vibrations of his moan brought another streak of fire through her body. She rubbed her thighs together to alleviate some of the fire, but it only made it worse. Inuyasha noticed this. He moved his hand down to her sex again. She gasped when he came in contact with her wet panties. He released her breast with a 'pop'. He gazed into her lust filled eyes. She was panting and a fine sheen of sweat was starting to form on her flawless skin. He kissed her on her lips while he continued to rub her through her soaked undies. She gasped and moaned as he continued. She started to buck her hips and she would hit his raging erection everytime. They both started to moan in each other's mouths. Kagome screamed when Inuyasha moved her panties aside and started to touch her wetness.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she needed to ease this fire and she knew the only one that could was him.

"Please…" she gasped as he slowly entered her with one of his fingers.

"Tell me what you need baby…." He gasped out feeling how tight she was against his finger.

"I need….I neeeeeeeed…." She moaned as he started thrusting his now two fingers in her wet passage.

"Come on baby…. Just tell me….." he panted.

"I need you to fuck me!" she screamed arching her back pressing her breasts into his chest. That's all the permission he needed. He stripped of the rest of his clothes and she did the same. She opened herself to him and he moved in between her legs. He rubbed his manhood against her wetness.

"You ready?" he asked. She looked into his eyes. She saw that they were starting to turn red.

She replied with a breathless, "Yes."

He found her entrance. He pushed his head in and was met with resistance. _'She's a virgin?'_ He pushed a little bit further and he heard her groan. He leaned down and started to kiss her. When she was totally enthralled in his kiss, he filled her with one thrust. She screamed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support. He ended the kiss to lick and kiss his way up to her ear. He whispered for her to relax and that he was sorry and to take deep breathes. He kissed her tears away while she got used to the invasion.

She felt a sharp pain but it didn't hurt that much; it was more the shock of it than the actual pain. She started to feel the pain ebb away and looked into his eyes. She could tell that he was trying to hold still for her; she smiled. She reached up to cup his check, lean up and kissed him. He kissed her back with passion. He figured this was a good sign and he could tell that her muscles that were surrounding his manhood were relaxed enough for him to move. He rocked his hips forward and they moaned together. He slowly pulled out to his head and pushed back in. They moaned again. _'Oh dear Kami! She's so tight! Ugghhh…'_ He picked up speed and soon they were both panting.

Kagome could not believe that sex was this great! She couldn't think, all she could do was go along for the ride and enjoy the pleasure she was receiving; she panted, cried, screamed! Feeling Inuyasha start going faster and she felt something start to tighten in her lower stomach. She could hear herself screaming, 'harder' 'faster', but she couldn't believe that it was her. Looking up into the red eyes of her lover, also noticing stripes adorn his lovely face, she reached up to trace the jagged lines. He slowed just a little to look down at her. His red eyes gazed into her lapis ones. He lightly smiled, leaned down to her lips and brushed his with hers.

He pulled out of her. She looked up at him confused. He smirked at her confusion. He said to her in a huskier voice than she remembered, "On your hands and knees." Smirking at what he wanted her to do, she turned over and brought herself into the 'Doggie-Style' position. He had told her earlier that he was half dog demon so she kind of known that this would come along during the night. He mounted her from behind and slid home. They both groaned at the depth that was achieved in this position. He proceeded to pound into her. She realized that something was building in her stomach; and it was building very fast. "Ahhh! Inu….yasha! I'm going to cum!"

"That's right bitch! Come for me!" As he continued to thrust madly into her he could tell that he was getting bigger. His instinct told him to thrust deeper and that's what he did. When he did, the woman below him screamed out her orgasm and squeezed his manhood for dear life. He felt his knot forming and thrust as deeply as he could. She came again; then he came with a roar and sunk his fangs in between where her neck and shoulder meet, marking her as his mate.

She could feel that he was a lot bigger than when they had started. She also noticed a pain on her neck she tried to move but heard a loud growl; it scared her so she didn't move. She felt something come out of her neck and felt Inuyasha's tongue lick it. She shivered at the feeling and it sent a rush of heat to her sex. The demon behind her growled and licked her neck again. He laid them down on their sides to be more comfortable. He felt his demon recede and he looked down at Kagome.

"You okay Kagome?" he asked in his normal voice.

"Mmmhmmm…. That was….amazing…"

He smiled and kissed her mark. She shuddered again. He sat them up to retrieve the comforter and pulled it over top of them. She groaned when his still knotted penis moved within her. He laid them both back down and cuddled with each other. She tried to move but he growled at her movement. He didn't want her to hurt either one of them. "Don't move. We're tied together."

She gasped. "You mean….like…."

"Yeah like dogs." He half mumbled, sleep claiming him.

She chuckled; cuddling back into his chest and he wrapped her in his arms. Sleep claimed her and she was happy to say that she loved being wrapped in his arms.

~*~ End Dream ~*~

Inuyasha sat up straight in his bed. He was sweating, breathing hard and was very aroused. He looked down and also saw the after effects of a very realistic wet dream. He tried to calm his breathing but all he could think about was that dream. _'What the fuck was that?! Is that what happened that night?! If that is what happened then Kagome is my…. No, that can't be right; I would've smelled my scent mixed with hers. Then why in the world did I dream that?! It was so real….'_ He looked down at his manhood. _'Damn, it was so real that my dick fuckin' knotted. How in Kami's name am I going to get you down so I can go to work tonight?! Oh shit I have to work with Kagome again tonight! Okay I'm just going to have to talk to her about this tonight…. And I got to see if she has my mark…'_ He got up awkwardly and went to go take a very cold shower.

Across town, the other occupant of the dream was having close to the same thoughts and was now taking a cold shower as well.

I am continuing my work on "Doctors" and my newest fic "Prophecy of the Immortal Souls." Please be patient with my updates. "Doctors" is more along than "Prophecy." Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Chocolate Cake and Green Jell-O

Kagome strolled into the hospital ten minutes late. Now she would have to make up double time for her tardiness. She groaned. She woke up from that very realistic dream, took a very long and cold shower and was faced with Tokyo traffic. Since it being Friday, some people got off early and that was what made her late. She went into the locker room to change and get herself ready for her shift. She was not looking forward to working with Inuyasha tonight; one, because he was always early and he would give her an ear full when he sees her; and two because of that vivid dream. She was still blushing; groaning as she closed her locker. She hit her head against the cool metal. _'This is not my day is it?'_ She was startled when she heard a locker slam on the other side. She looked up to see her coworker, Dr. Tashio, rushing to put his jacket on.

"Come on Kagome! We've got work to do!"

She chuckled. "Late too?" He looked back at her and glared.

"If you must know, yes I was. Now come on before we are both in for it!"

"I'm coming!" They both blushed as they exited the locker room.

* * *

It was now around 10:30 and Kagome was starting to get hungry. She had a small bowl of oden before she left home but that was five hours ago. She walked from her patient in room 4 to the nurse's station where Inuyasha was looking over some charts; leaning over the desk to look at what he was doing. He was filling out some charts and some release forms for a few patients that came in earlier. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up with his amber eyes. She could clearly see that he was tired. She smiled softly. "I was gonna go to the cafeteria, you want me to get you anything?"

He looked up and she smiled. He blushed and mentally groaned. _'Yeah… you, in some sexy lingerie, in my bed….'_ He mentally shook his head. _'What in the hell is wrong with me?'_ "Um I'm almost done here. I'll tell Vicky to watch over our two patients and I'll go with you."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the elevator in about…" she checked her watch "ten minutes. That should be enough time right?"

"Yeah I'll see you in ten."

"Okie dokie." She walked off and he rubbed his eyes. _'What is wrong with me? Is it because of that dream? She was blushing a lot too… I wonder if she had a dream like that too…. I still have to check her neck and see if my mark is there or not? That dream was too real, it's making me paranoid!'_ He sighed and finished his work. He told Vicky that he and Kagome were going down to the cafeteria and would be back shortly; and if they had any traumas to call them immediately. The nurse agreed and he walked to the elevator to meet Kagome there. He gasped. She had taken her hair down and it was spilling down her back. She had some of her hair behind her ear and he could see that she was chewing on her lip. She was checking her phone for messages, leaning up against the wall, with her left foot pressed against the wall. She looked so innocent and yet so sexy. The scrubs she wore always showed her curves in the right way and he could feel Inu Jr. wanted to come out and play. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and walked up to the torturer of his mind and body.

* * *

Kagome had gone to the locker room to get her phone. Her grandfather had fallen during the day and she told her mom to call her if she needed to come home. She saw no messages from her mother but a few from Sango. _"Okay Miss Dr. You have been very busy lately and since your birthday is coming up next week, we are going out! My treat! And bring a date! Maybe that hot, hunk doctor you had se…. that you work with that Miroku knows! ::insert nervous laughing:: Okay Kags call me later! Bye!"_ She ended her voicemail and groaned. _'Why does she insist that I go out for my birthday when she knows that I'm busy?'_ She looked up and made eye contact with Inuyasha. He was looking at her with a gleam in his eyes that she hadn't seen since they were at the club. She quickly looked down, closed her phone and turned towards the elevator to hide the bright tomato coloring she was sporting.

The ride down in the elevator and the walk to the cafeteria was silent, with heated glances at each other. Kagome had started to get heated with all of the blushing so she had put her hair back up in a high pony tail. Inuyasha smirked from behind her._ 'Now I can put my mind at ease. Now I just got to get close enough to her without her noticing.'_ They had made it to the cafeteria and dinner was still being served. She was ahead of him in line. He looked down at her neck and didn't notice any bite marks or discoloration or anything of the sort. He visibly relaxed and sighed with a smile on his face. Then his smile turned into a slight frown. _'I thought I would be ecstatic…. Now I just seem disappointed….'_ He was pulled from his thoughts when Kagome got his attention from down the line.

"Inuyasha? You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah I just have a lot on my mind lately."

She looked back down at her tray. "Oh." She had put a club sandwich on her tray, a bottle of water and just one indulgence; a big slice of chocolate cake. She looked back up at the doctor and saw that he was looking at the hot plates. She smiled slightly and got a serving of green Jell-O before making her way to the register. Inuyasha got some beef tips, broccoli and garlic mashed potatoes; along with a couple of waters to drink. He made his way behind Kagome to the register. He glanced at her plate and chuckled at her selections.

"And how old are you?"

"What?! I had a sweet tooth! And green Jell-O is the best kind!"

He laughed. "Okay Okay. Let's just eat."

They paid for their dinner and went to go sit at a table. They sat there and ate quietly for about fifteen minutes. And again, glances were shot at each other and blushing occurred. She couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?"

He looked up from his plate with a piece of beef stuck on his fork, paused in front of his opened mouth. She giggled.

He placed his fork down onto his place and sighed. "Nothing really. I think Kaito scheduled me off that day." She slumped in her seat and pouted.

'_Great now I have to work without Inuyasha. Wait….Why would I care if he's working the same day as me?…'_ Inuyasha noticing her pouting, chuckled.

"He scheduled you off too."

She smiled. She looked down at her cake and Jell-O. She looked at him eyeing her and her tray. She smirked. "You want to share? If I eat this much sugar, you're gonna have to restrain me because of a sugar high."

He chuckled showing off his fangs. "You don't mind? That cake does look good…"

"No way! Go ahead. I've already had some. I swear they put crack in it, it's so good!"

He laughed and dug his spoon into the chocolate decadence. Yes he may be a dog demon but unlike his feral cousins, he could eat chocolate and not get sick. He savored the spoonful of chocolate and moaned while chewing. Kagome giggled across from him. He then plunged his spoon into the green gelatin and savored the lime flavoring.

"Hey! Hands off the Jell-O mister!"

He laughed again. "You know, I think they did put crack in the cake. It's addicting!" he said while grabbing another spoonful of the chocolate cake.

"See! I told you." She laughed and they finished the cake and Jell-O. They sat there for a few minutes looking around at the cafeteria. He looked at his watch and groaned. She looked back over to him.

"What?"

"Our hour is up…" He groaned again leaning back in his chair wiping his face with his hand.

"Aww really?…. Do we have to go back Inu? I wanted another slice of cake! I was thinking red velvet this time!" She said with her bottom lip poking out giving him the 'puppy dog' look.

It took all he had not to go over there and suck on her bottom lip. She looked too cute when she did that. He sat up again. "Yes we do. And don't give me that look… I perfected that look… It worked wonders on my parents when I was younger…"

She glared at him with her arms crossing over her chest. "Oh really? Show me…"

He sighed and smirked. "Okay you asked for it."

He got up and walked around to her side of the table and squatted down. He looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes, drooping his ears, poking out his lip and made a puppy whine in his throat. Kagome's glare melted and she laughed.

"Aww poor Inu. Don't be sad." She took hold of his left ear and started to rub it. His puppy face was gone and in its wake was a look of pure pleasure. He leaned into her hand and started to growl lowly in his chest. She continued for a minute until she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. _'If it's important they'll call back. I'm too enthralled right now…'_ A few moments more and she slowed down to a stop. He whined that ear rubbing had stopped and looked up at her. She cupped his cheek and gave him a peck on the nose. "Come on puppy. I'll get another slice of cake. You go ahead."

She moved to get up but was quickly stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked down to see Inuyasha still squatted looking up at her. She sat back down and looked into his amber eyes with wonder. He got up close to her face. Her heart started to beat wildly and she felt her face heat up with a blush. He gazed into her eyes and glanced down at her lips. He glanced back up to her eyes. "You got some frosting on your mouth." He whispered. She couldn't do anything but numbly nod. He glanced back down to the brown spot on the side of her mouth. He leaned into her and licked the frosting from her lips. She gasped at his boldness.

He had died and gone to heaven. He just wanted to get the frosting off but now his mouth made its way her lips giving her a kiss. She sat there shocked for a moment until she responded by kissing him back. The chaste kiss soon turned more needy when his tongue slipped into her mouth and battled with hers. She eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her torso and held her as close as he could in his squatted position. Their moment ended when her phone started going off again. They reluctantly stopped. They looked into each other's eyes, panting trying to get their breathing back to normal. Kagome saw that Inuyasha's eyes were tinted red a little and Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes clouded in lust and desire. He could also smell her arousal.

He stood up but his eyes never left hers. He felt the blood rush to his lower legs and felt relief. He looked down into her cerulean eyes and smiled. Leaning down, he gave her a kiss on the lips and said against them, "Go get the cake and I'll meet you back upstairs. We still got a long night ahead of us." He kissed her again and left.

* * *

Kagome stared at where he left and came out of her stupor when she heard a beep on her phone telling her she had a message. She quickly got up, disposed of their trays, bought a piece of red velvet cake and made her way back upstairs. She got her phone out and saw that Sango had called again. _"Hey Kags! Just calling to see what you were doing?! You know you never really told me what happened that night…. Anyway call me later! I'm planning your party as we speak! Twenty-five is a big one so it's going to be special! Byes!"_ Kagome groaned again as she hung up her phone. She was about to turn the phone off when it started ringing again. _'Sango… I am so going to kill you tomorrow!'_ She answered. "WHAT?!" Completely startling a couple of nurses walking in the hall.

"Sorry Dr. Higurashi! I just wanted to know if you got my messages?"

"Yes I did Sango and right now I'm on my way back upstairs from dinner." She said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay! Damn! You don't have to get a 'tude!" Kagome groaned as she finally made it back to the elevator. She entered it and hit the first floor.

"I'm sorry Sango. I've just been a little wired today…"

"Oh well… tell me about it." She sighed and the elevator signaled its arrival to the first floor.

"Sango I really don't have the time and the energy to tell you what's going on right now…"

"Is it about that hunky doctor with the silver hair, amber eyes, and those adorable puppy ears?" Kagome stopped in her trek back to the ER and leaned against the wall. She sighed, not responding to Sango's question.

"Okay I take that as a yes…"

"It's just so confusing. First he wants to kill me and have absolutely nothing to do with me and then today…"

"What happened today?"

"Ugh! Like a really vivid dream that involved one Dr. Inuyasha Tashio in all his glory plowing into me and then kissing me not even five minutes ago, basically making out in the cafeteria!" she replied in a hushed voice.

"Oh! Well that would get me wired up too…"

"Oh Sango, what am I going to do? I don't need this type of distraction. He can because he's already gone through his residency and has a great job. I just started…"

"Okay Kags listen. Just go finish tonight and we'll talk about it tomorrow okay? Tonight is the last night of your night shift right?"

"Yeah. I don't work tomorrow but I have to come in way early on Sunday because I'm off for my birthday."

"Okay, meet me at the café around three so you can get some sleep and we'll talk."

"Kay Sango, see you then. Bye" And she hung up. She was right outside of the door of the ER. She swiped her pass into the ID reader and the door let her in. Little did she know that the doctor that she was confused over was listening in on her conversation.

'_She had a dream too?! That is just way too weird! Okay calm down. You need to get through the rest of the night without mounting her and talk to the letch tomorrow…'_ He sighed coming out of his hiding place. He straightened out his clothes and made his way back to the nurse's station to his patients and Kagome.

* * *

The rest of the night was slow; no other patients were brought in and the two from earlier were released. It was 4:45 am and the two doctors were waiting to clock out. They had eaten the cake about 2 hours ago so they both decided to skip breakfast. All through the night they both gave each other heated glances. Inuyasha could still smell her arousal, and it got stronger through the night. He couldn't believe that they had kissed! He didn't know what came over him at dinner. But she seemed she liked it. He glanced over to where she was sitting. She had taken her hair down and was combing her fingers through her hair. He wished that it was his fingers combing her hair. He sighed and went back to reading a magazine about demon health. Twenty minutes later they were walking out of the hospital to their cars. He walked her to her car. He started doing this about a couple of weeks ago.

She unlocked the door and slid in. "Well I'll see you Sunday morning."

"Yeah I'll see you then." He stood there with his hands in his pockets looking down, and his bangs were shielding his eyes. She looked at him puzzled; grabbing his arm when he turned to walk away. He looked back at her with red tinted eyes. She inaudibly gasped. He kneeled down to where his eyes were even with his. He leaned closer and his lips lightly grazed hers. She kissed him back. Soon his tongue invaded her mouth and his right hand had cupped the back of her head. She groaned into his mouth and hungrily returned his kiss. She slipped her right hand into his hair to pull him closer. They kissed until their need for oxygen made itself known and they parted. Their eyes were still closed and they propped themselves up with each other's forehead. He opened his eyes first to see her face full of pleasure. She opened her eyes to gaze into the red ones of her coworker. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome." They stared into each other's eyes until, once again a phone went off. This time it was Inuyasha's phone. He broke their contact to retrieve his phone. He looked at the caller ID and growled. He looked back into her sapphire orbs and smiled slightly. She smiled back. He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be waiting." With that he left to go to his car that was a short distance away. She regained herself enough to close the door and drive back to her apartment. When she got home she had to take a hot shower to clean all of the wetness she had formed over the night and this morning and went to sleep having more vivid dreams about Inuyasha.

* * *

"Miroku you need to come over right now…"

"What why?! I'm with someone! Can't it wait?! I was just calling to check up on you…"

"NO DAMNIT! Get over here now!"

"Fine fine. I'll be there in 15…"

"Fine!" Miroku closed his phone and chunked it across the room. The person next to him stirred in the bed and woke up. "Miroku, who was that?"

"Inuyasha… He seems to be angry and his voice was huskier. His demon might be closer to the surface than it should be. I need to go over there before he decides to practice his carving on me…"

"Oh okay. I got some stuff planned for later so I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah I'll see you tonight Sango." He got out of bed and kissed her before he grabbed some clothes to put on and left the room. She sighed, rolled over and went back to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

Miroku got to Inuyasha's apartment ten minutes later. He let himself in and didn't see his friend anywhere. He heard the water running in the bathroom, so he decided to make some coffee. _'I'm sure he's going to need it…'_ Fifteen minutes later he saw his friend emerge from his bedroom with some sweatpants on and a t-shirt. Miroku pointed to the coffee while he sipped his cup.

Inuyasha smiled slightly he returned to the living room and joined his friend. He sat his cup on the table and fell back onto the couch and sighed.

"Okay so what happened that you had to get me up at this ungodly hour?"

He glared at his friend before covering his eyes with his arm. "Kagome…"

"Ah…Kagome… So what's going on with her?"

"How the hell should I know?! The only thing I do know is that she is a great kisser!" He yelled without even noticing what he said.

"You kissed her?! When did this happen?!"

He sighed and tried to get more comfortable on the couch. "Last night after dinner and this morning out in her car…"

"And what brought this on?"

"Probably the greatest and most realistic wet dream I had yesterday…"

"Uh-huh. Care to elaborate?"

He removed his arm and glared at Miroku. "NO lecher! Let's just say in my dream, we mated, I marked her and we were tied together. When I woke up…yeah I think you might get the rest. I was so paranoid that I had to check Kagome for my mark…"

"And did you find it?"

Inuyasha covered his eyes again and sighed. "….No, I didn't…"

Miroku could clearly hear the disappointment in his friend's voice. He sighed. "Well I think you need to talk to your old man for this kind of information. I have no idea how demons find or choose their mates. I just know how to fix their problems when they have one."

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't want to go see his father about this; he wanted to figure it out on his own. But if this keeps on happening, he might have Kagome in his bed again. Not that he didn't like that idea but they needed to talk about last time before they did it again…if they did it again. He sighed again. "And you know the funny thing is; she had a dream too…"

"She did?! Did she tell you about it?!"

"No but I heard her talk to your girlfriend about it…"

Miroku gasped. "How did you find out that? I've only been dating Sango for two weeks! She hasn't even told Kagome yet!"

Inuyasha smirked and pointed to his nose. "How else lecher?! I can smell her all over you!"

Miroku laughed nervously. "Well we have been doing that lately… I think I heard her last night saying that she and Kagome were going to their favorite café and talk. I'm sure it's about yours and Kagome's situation."

"Hmmm… Maybe I should follow them?"

"No Inuyasha let them have their girl talk and then I'll get it out of Sango then I'll tell you."

"Okay Miroku I'll wait." He yawned. He sat up and drank the rest of his coffee. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you later."

"Okay man. I'll see you later." He got up and walked out of the apartment.

Inuyasha sighed and got up from his couch. He lazily walked to his bedroom and crashed on the bed. Within minutes he was in dream land. He dreamed of his raven haired beauty with ice blue eyes.


	11. The Plot Thickens

Kagome woke up at around one and groaned when she had wet panties from more dreams that she had of the young doctor just blocks away from her. This time she was bucking up and down on him to bring them pleasure; she gasped when she felt herself get hot again. Groaning again, she stripped from her soiled pj's and got into a hot shower. From there she began to touch herself in all of the right places; imagining it was a clawed hand instead of her own that was pleasing her. She gasped and moaned out her orgasm that finally came. She stood on wobbly legs while she finished cleaning herself. Getting dressed in some dorm pants and a tank top she made her way to the Cornerstone Café. She was early so she ordered some coffee and waited for Sango. Twenty minutes later, Sango appeared. They placed their orders and Sango waited for Kagome to talk. When she didn't for five minutes she broke the silence. "Okay talk."

Kagome sighed. "It's harder than you think Sango…"

"Come on Kags! What is there to think about? You like him don't you?"

She looked down at her cooling coffee. _'Do I like him? He's handsome, funny and cares for me….'_ "I-I don't know Sango. I've never had a boyfriend; I've never been in love. I mean sure, he is handsome and caring. But why would a guy want me? I'm just a plain-Jane girl that hardly ever wears makeup and wears baggy clothes when not going out anyplace nice. Why would someone like Inuyasha Tashio want a girl like me? He can have any woman he wants…"

"Kagome…as much as I have drilled this into your head you should know this by now. You are a beautiful woman! You have a figure that any woman would kill for. You have a fiery personality and you would do anything to help someone less fortunate than you. If he doesn't see that by now, then he is a fool."

Their food was brought and they ate in silence. Kagome picked at her food but knew she had to eat. _'I don't know what I'm going to do. I just wanted to do my residency in peace without any distractions. But no…I had to meet the most gorgeous man ever and sleep with him. That's another thing. If he wasn't attracted to me then we wouldn't have gone all the way. And the way he held me those few times….and cuddling in his arms…it felt so…right?'_ She sighed. She looked up at Sango who was watching her with a sisterly, all-knowing look on her face.

"So what happened after we talked last night?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Um…made out at my car this morning and I had more dreams…."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't scream you nit-whit!"

"Sorry. He called Miroku this morning and asked him to come over" Sango said drinking her coffee.

"Wait how did you know that he called Miroku?"

Sango got wide eyed when she realized what she said. "Hee hee because I was there when he called…."

"Sango Taijiya! You little whore! How long?!"

"Uh… Two weeks…."

"You've been sleeping with him for two weeks and you haven't told me?!"

"Well actually, we've been going out for two weeks. We've been sleeping together for five…."

Kagome slumped back into her chair. She couldn't believe her friend. "So did you guys hit it off at the club or waited after?"

"Well….We did that night too. But that following Monday, you know the day I had the interview?" Kagome nodded. "Well it turned out I was being interviewed by Miroku himself! Isn't that just hilarious?!"

"Yeah funny! Haha…." Kagome glared at her friend.

"Come on Kags! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you! You've been busy and we haven't talked that much! Forgive me?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah I forgive you…."

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat. He looked down and sure enough, the evidence of another wet dream. He remembered the dream. This time he saw her riding him for all she was worth and came hard from it. He had marked her again. Once again his cock was in the shape of a much bigger mushroom. Evidence again that in his dream he had knotted within her. He sighed. _'Another cold shower and a call to the old man.'_ After another unpleasant cold shower, he sat down on his couch and dialed his home. His father was off on the weekends and usually spent his day with his mother just enjoying each other's company.

The phone rang and it was picked up on the third ring. "Hello Tashio residence."

He rolled his eyes. "Dad, do you really have to be so formal when you answer the phone?"

"Well I am a business man Inuyasha; I guess it follows me wherever I go. So what's up? I wasn't expecting to hear from you until Monday night?"

"Yeah this is kind of important….Um I think the dreams started…."

"You mean 'The Dreams'?" he sat up a little bit straighter in his office chair.

"Yeah but I wanted to do this by myself but after I woke up earlier I knew it couldn't wait."

"So who is the lucky girl? Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful…. Her name is Kagome and she has the hair color of the darkest nights and her eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen."

"Blue eyes you say? That's rare…Is she of demon decent?"

He thought about it, tapping his claw against his lip. "No, I think that she's of miko decent. She can unconsciously emit a calming aura to calm her patients."

"Is she a doctor?"

"Yeah a new resident that started about two and a half months ago. And get this…she has the same birthday as me…"

"Oh really?! That's really rare. So how did you meet?"

"Well…that's kind of hard to talk about…"

"Why, you met her at the hospital right?"

"Not exactly."

"Inuyasha what do you mean?"

"Remember when Miroku and I went out that night after I got the new ER resident's job?"

"Yeah?…"

He sighed, dropping his head down. "Yeah…."

"You met her … at a bar….." Toga stated instead of asking a question. "Did anything happen at the bar?"

"…." He didn't want to tell his father what had happened. He at least wanted to talk to Kagome about it first…

"Inuyasha Tashio….Tell me right now!…." Toga growled out at his son.

"Well…we had a few drinks and we…did some stuff…."

"Son, are you telling me that you had a one night stand with your mate-to-be?!

"I don't know! I don't remember any of it!" _'Oh shit I shouldn't have said that!'_

"INUYASHA! Do you realize how much this will affect both of you?! You are supposed to mark your mate and perform a blood bond on the first consummation! You can lose her!"

"Dad I know! You've only been drilling it into mine and Sesshomaru's heads forever! The dreams only started yesterday!"

"That doesn't matter! When was the first time you and her started to take interest each other?"

"I don't know. It was a few days ago for me; for her I have no idea…. Last night was the first night we kissed after the incident…"

He sighed, trying to calm his demon blood. He wanted to go over there and beat some sense into his youngest son; he could be so reckless sometimes. "Okay Inuyasha. Let me think on it. Does she have any medical issues?"

"Panic attacks and hypoglycemia. Why? Is she okay?" Asking the elder Inu in concern.

Toga smiled at the concern laced in his son's voice. "She may have increased symptoms of both. You need to be around her at all times. Her blood sugar can drop a lot faster and her panic attacks more severe. Until the actually mating, she'll be in more danger. And the more you two put it off the more danger you are of losing her. Without your blood to keep her strong, she will die…"

* * *

I know, I know! Very short chapter; with a cliff hanger! Working on two different stories and a book all the while working full time, yeah NOT fun! Anyway, please read and review! I may put off updates till Christmas or New Year's (if the world doesn't end that is) so I can work on them more; so please be patient!

Lots of love,

pooky


	12. Courting

OMG! Ya'll really don't like cliffys do you?! You guys are killing me! :P

* * *

Sunday morning came real quickly for Kagome. Sango dropped her off at her apartment around five after a quick trip to the mall. Kagome bought some more scrubs for work and some red lingerie for her birthday. She ordered some Chinese and went to bed at nine. She got up at four Sunday morning and had to be at the hospital at five. She was exhausted. The night before she did have dreams, but these were sensual and passionate. She really thought she could get used to these dreams, but she wanted the real thing even more. She got a shower, dressed in some new plum colored scrubs, brushed her teeth and left her apartment. She got to the hospital in record time. She encountered no traffic. She parked her car and laid her head back against the head rest to catch a few more 'Z's. She didn't realize that she fell asleep.

Inuyasha pulled up into the hospital parking lot and parked beside Kagome. He got out and walked up to the driver side of her car. He saw that she was resting. Smiling at her, he carefully used his claw to unlock her door. Successfully opening with little resistance, she moved a little bit in her sleep but didn't wake up. He reached across her to unbuckle her seat belt. He grabbed her keys and her purse in his hand. He took her in his arms and closed her door and locked it. He walked effortlessly into the hospital. Some of the doctors from the night shift looked at him funny but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the woman in his arms; his mate. He smiled down at her when she cuddled into his chest. She sighed happily in her sleep and smiled; he smiled again. After what his dad told him, he told himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Kagome didn't die before they mated. He opened the door to the doctor's lounge and placed her on an empty bed. He brushed the still damp hair out of her face and she sighed again; placing his jacket on top of her to keep her warm. He then took her hospital ID and clocked them both in. Going back into the doctor's lounge to see her still asleep. He watched her as she slept. And only thought she was so beautiful when she slept. The door to the doctor's lounge opened and Inuyasha saw his mentor, Dr. Kaito Yamamoto walk in. Inuyasha got up from her side and walked out of the door to join the elder doctor.

"So Inuyasha I see that you and Kagome have hit it off."

"Well it's not so much as hitting it off. She's my mate…"

Kaito looked at the young doctor. He smiled at him but noticed his sad demeanor. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Should a demon be happy when he finds its mate?"

Inuyasha sighed. "It's more complicated than that Kaito. Kagome, she's….she's dying."

"What do you mean? She's in perfect health isn't she?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "When a demon finds his mate it has to mark her and perform what we call a blood bond. It's basically a transfusion of each other's blood into the other's body. This has to happen the first time they...mate in order for the weaker of the two to get the strength of the other. In mine and Kagome's case, that didn't happen. I found out last night that she was my mate and we had sex almost two and a half months ago. I didn't mark her or perform the blood bond because well, I hate to say this but our first time was a one night stand. And that's why we blew up on each other when she first got here. And since then her body has needed my blood. Once the mate finds the other, and has sex for the first time with each other, it needs the other's blood to stay alive. I need her blood as much as she needs mine."

"So what you are saying is that until you two mate officially, then you both are in danger. And she is deteriorating as we speak."

"Hai. And her panic attacks and hypoglycemia will be more severe." He looked down in shame. He's causing much pain to his mate and he can't stop it.

"So when you mate both of you will be fine?" Inuyasha nodded. "Then what are you waiting for?!"

"I can't just claim her without her permission. She has to willingly participate…"

"How long do you have?"

"I don't know but I'm going to try and get her to love me enough to mate her and then we'll go from there. I'm really worried about her."

"I know you are. Look how about this. You go ahead and get her up and go downstairs for some breakfast. Take your time, no rush. I know you want to help your patients, but right now, your mate needs you more than anything. You go ahead and take care of her and we'll see you when she's up to it."

Inuyasha looked up into the old eyes of his mentor. He hugged him and with tear filled eyes he went back into the doctor's lounge to see his mate.

* * *

Kagome woke up to someone running their fingers through her hair. She moaned at the sensations. Her eyes fluttered open and saw who was caressing her. "Hi…"

"Hi…" He smiled at her.

She looked around and was confused. "How did I get in here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I brought you in. You feel asleep in your car this morning."

She yawned and stretched. When she stretched her top road up to show her flat tummy; Inuyasha almost couldn't help himself. He wanted to taste her skin again. She looked at the hanyou and blushed some. She slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed with him. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "8:30…"

"8:30?! Oh no I'm late and I haven't seen any patients or ….!" She was silenced by his lips pressed firmly to hers. She tried to back away from him but he had a death grip on her neck with his hand. She finally relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. They stopped and stared into each other's eyes, pressing their foreheads together.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she breathlessly whispered.

He smirked at her. "Because I want to…" and he kissed her again. This time she accepted the kiss. They parted again when her stomach rumbled. They both laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah I need to eat. My blood sugar's getting kind of low…"

"Can you still walk?" He asked worried.

She smiled. "Yeah it's not as bad as last time…" To make her point clear she got up and walked to the door with ease. She looked back over her shoulder at the Inu-hanyou. "Come on puppy. Maybe they got some crack-cake made already!" He laughed while he got up. He escorted her to the cafeteria for breakfast and maybe some cake.

* * *

Their shift ended at five. She was in the locker room getting her stuff that she had put in there after breakfast. She smiled as she thought of the hanyou. _'Inuyasha is really starting to get to me. I didn't think that he would be this nice to me; especially after that first day.'_ She smiled and blushed at all of the times they kissed in the past few days. She liked it when they would sneak away from their duties on breaks and make out in a vacant room. And she didn't know when she started seeing him as more than just a friend. _'I think it started when I saw Yuki's family as my own and saw Inuyasha sitting beside me with our daughter in my arms…'_ She sighed. _'It will never happen…'_ She closed her locker and got up to leave. She clocked out and started walking to her car. What she didn't expect to see was a beautiful bouquet of red, orange and yellow roses sitting on the hood of her car; attached to it was a note:

Yellow roses for the friendship and joy that we have;

Orange for your enthusiasm and desire to help others in need,

and Red…well everyone knows what a red rose means…

I'll call you later.

Dr. Inu

Kagome couldn't believe that he would give her roses! She had to wipe away a few tears. _'He's so sweet to me…. It's kind of scary….But I still like the attention…Hehe I can't wait till he calls me.'_ She made a squeal for joy. She got into her car, being careful to place the roses down in the passenger seat so they won't get crushed and drove off to the family's weekly get together.

Kagome couldn't contain her excitement while driving down the road. She had to call someone. She picked up her phone and speed dialed number 3. She waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hey Kags! Only one more day till you're 25!"

"Sango you would not believe what Inuyasha did today!"

"What?! What did he do?!"

"He gave me a bouquet of yellow, orange and red roses! And he wrote a note and attached it to them. Oh it was so romantic! Here let me read you the note! 'Yellow roses for the friendship and joy that we have; Orange for your enthusiasm and desire to help others in need; and Red…well everyone knows what a red rose means…' Oh Kami isn't that so sweet!"

"Okay okay Kags! You make it sound like you never gotten a gift from a guy before…"

"…" Kagome's mood slowly deteriorated and Sango gasped.

"Oh Kagome! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it…"

"Yeah I know but it's really weird. All of this started Friday and, I don't know…. Does it sound like this relationship that we have, whatever it is, is going too fast?"

"No not really. When you really like someone you do things for them. Like Miroku, before we started dating, he would come by the desk and leave little mementos like that just to let me know he was thinking about me."

Kagome sighed. "Well I just got home for dinner. I might call you back. Inu is supposed to call me later…."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh…Wish me luck!"

"Good luck. Byes!"

"Thanks Bye!" She pulled up to the shrine and turned the car off. She got her flowers and made the long trek up the shrine steps to her family house.

* * *

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa! I'm home!"

"Kitchen!" she heard three different voices call.

She chunked her shoes at the door and ran into the kitchen to show her family her gift. "Hey look what I got today!" she announced when she entered the kitchen.

"Oh wow sis! They're pretty! Where'cha get them?" Her 14 year old brother asked.

"From a guy…"

"A guy? Is it that doctor you and I had a talk about?" her mother questioned her.

"Yes… And he wrote a note too! It's so sweet! And he's going to call me tonight!" She squealed again. Her grandpa had gotten up and gotten a vase to put her flowers in and ran some water into it. She smiled at him and thanked him while kissing his forehead. She ran upstairs to get her camera to take pictures of the flowers. She took about ten pictures from different angles and close-ups of the blooms. When she was done, her mother was done with dinner. They ate and Souta told them of his week at school, grandpa told them of the upcoming shire holidays and mom just listened to her family talk. Kagome listened but only halfway. She was really excited that she was going to get a call from the man of her fantasies and…wet dreams. After dinner she helped her mother with the dishes. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like him?"

She smiled at her mother. "Yeah I think I do. He makes me feel…special."

Her mother smiled. "Well when he gets a chance I want to meet him."

"I don't even know if we're at the level in our relationship yet. I don't even know what to describe it yet. Are we friends, more than friends, dating? I don't know. That's going to be one of the things that I ask him when he calls." As if on cue, he phone starts going off. She runs to her phone and looks at the caller ID; Inuyasha.

* * *

He waited for her to come out of the hospital in a dark corner; watching her read the note he wrote and saw her wipe a few tears away. She squealed, got into her car and drive off. He smiled at her reaction. Getting into his car, he went to his apartment. After he got home, took a shower and dressed in some red gym pants and sat on his couch. He couldn't wait to call her; he would've called her by now but he wanted her to at least get something to eat and relax some. His phone started ringing; picking it up, he groaned.

"Hi Dad…"

"Hi son. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. I made sure that Kagome was properly fed and not stressed. Damn I sound like an expecting father…"

His father did laugh at that. "Well son when that does happen, it'll be much worse! Then you'll have to worry about mood swings and strange food cravings…"

Inuyasha sighed. _'If only Kagome and I can get that far.'_ "Dad I told Dr. Yamamoto the situation. He's just as concerned as I am. And he understands and wants to help out as much as he can."

"That's good Inuyasha. I just wish that all of this could've been avoided…"

"You and I both… I gave her a bouquet of roses today."

"Ah! So you are courting her now? That should've been done before sex son…" he said in a kind of teasing but yet serious tone.

"Yeah dad I know! But you should've seen the look on her face when she found them. She was so excited. I told her I was going to call her tonight. I want to talk about our situation but I don't want to do it over the phone. Should I ask her over to talk about it or what?"

Toga thought about it. "Hmmm… Well you can always take her out for dinner. But that would spoil the whole dinner… Maybe a walk around the park? But then if she gets sick, you would want to get home quickly…. I guess you can invite her to your place….Food and then no wasted money on a spoiled dinner!"

He growled at his father; he was no help. "Yeah thanks dad…Look its 7:30. I'm gonna go ahead and call her. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay son. Call me if anything changes."

"Yeah bye dad." He closed his phone and took a breather. He wanted to talk to her but after his dad calling he wanted to see her; really bad. He got the nerve to call her a few minutes later. Kaito made sure that they had each other's numbers for emergencies; he was glad now.

He speed dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. She picked up on the third ring. "Hey."

"Hey; Whatcha' doin?"

"Oh nothing really. Helping my mom wash dishes. You?" She went upstairs to her room and laid down on the bed.

"Just got off the phone with my dad. He was just wondering how I was doing. I told him about you…"

"Oh and what about me?" she teased.

He chuckled and smirked. "Well I told him that you were the most beautiful woman that I ever met…"

She was shocked to say the least. "A-are you serious?"

"Yes…. I also told him that you absolutely loved the roses I gave you."

She smiled. "I did, thank you. You know…that is the first bouquet of flowers I've ever gotten from a guy…"

This time he was shocked. A pretty girl, like Kagome, never gotten flowers from a guy before? "Really?"

"Yeah really... So… I was wondering if you were doing anything for your birthday."

"Well I might go over to my parent's house and see them. But other than that….You got something for me to do?" He smirked at the double meaning.

She smirked. "Well I kind of told my mom about you and she wants to meet you…"

"Okay well I guess I could meet your family and you meet mine. What you gonna get me if I go through with it?"

'_So he wants to flirt and be perverted, I can do that…' _"Well I did buy some lingerie the other day. And if I remember correctly they're your favorite color…" she said in a sing-song voice.

'_Woman you have no idea what that did to me' _"Oh really? Red lingerie, huh? Well why don't we skip our birthday plans and spend the day together in our birthday suits; but only after you walk around in the lingerie…" _'Damn it! I didn't mean for it to come out like that! Damn it my beast is being feisty tonight….'_

'_Oh Kami! That turned me on!'_ She giggled. "Well before we do that I would like to know what we are, ya know? Are we dating or we like…. friends with benefits?" she asked seriously.

"Well…that's really…. up to you Kagome? I would like to date or court you in my terms but I didn't want to rush you…"

She sighed. "Inuyasha…I'm just scared. I've never been in this situation before. I was always preoccupied with my studies that I didn't have time for a relationship. But now, I want it so bad… I just don't want to get too distracted that I have to give up my dream of becoming a great doctor…"

"Well I can tell you one thing. If we do decide to be together, I will be totally professional at work so you won't have to worry about a distraction, as you so call it, at work. But outside of work, I can't promise anything…" He said with a small smirk.

She sighed. Then a thought came to her. "If you're going to be professional, then what about all of those make out sessions that we had at the hospital?" she asking teasingly.

He laughed nervously. "Uh…Well…they were different…."

"How?! We were still at the hospital and still on duty, I might add!"

He sighed and smiled at her. "Okay okay. No more make out sessions at work; but at least, maybe a couple of kisses on breaks?"

"Are you doing the famous puppy dog face?" She heard him whine and giggled.

"Aww okay puppy. Just a few." She sighed again. She wanted companionship and she wanted someone to love her.

"Kagome? You okay?"

"Inuyasha…If we take it slow, I'm willing to try."

"So that means….you'll go out with me?" He asked hopeful.

She sighed then smiled. "Yes."

Inuyasha was doing a happy dance in his mind. Now he had a reason to stay with her and make sure she's okay. "Hey Kagome…"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to come off too fast but it's still pretty early and we don't have to be at work tomorrow until 9. You want to meet me somewhere and get some coffee or something?"

She smiled at his eagerness. "Sure. Do you know where the Cornerstone Café is?"

"Yeah it's down the street from my apartment. So I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah that will be great. See you in a few."

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye Inu." She sat up in her bed and squealed again. She had her first boyfriend…


	13. Happy Birthday to Us!

Okay guys! Extra long chappy for ya! Consider this an early Christmas present! ;) At the end be sure to hit that button to leave me a review; that would be my present from my lovely readers!

* * *

Kagome drove her car to the café and waited inside for Inuyasha. He got there a couple of minutes after her. He walked up to her with his arms opened wide and asked, "Can I have a hug?" She happily agreed. She got up and gave him a hug. She rested her head on his chest and he rested his nose at the crook of her neck. He nuzzled her and sighed in contentment. They finally broke apart after a few minutes. They sat across from each other. Inuyasha had put on some loose fitted jeans and a white t-shirt. Kagome still had on her scrubs from earlier. They ordered some coffee and just sat there in a comfortable silence. After their coffee they decided to take a walk. They walked hand in hand for a good while just looking at the stars; enjoying each other's company.

Inuyasha was enjoying his time with Kagome but their situation was eating him alive. He knew he had to tell her but when was the right time? He didn't want to tell her when she wasn't physically able to do anything. He looked down at his feet and sighed. It had to be done. And his dad was right, the longer they waited, the sicker she would become and the more likely she would die; and he would die shortly thereafter, from heartbreak. He sighed again. He looked over to her and saw how happy she was. He couldn't do it now, they just got together. If he told her this now, she would be totally scared and probably livid. So he pushed their dire situation to the back of his mind for now, he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend.

Monday came and went and now it was September 17th, Inuyasha and Kagome's birthday! Inuyasha woke up to his phone ringing. He got it without looking at the ID. "Hello?" He was still half asleep.

"Happy Birthday Inu!" It was Kagome. He smiled and chuckled at her perkiness.

"Happy Birthday to you too Kagome… What time is it?"

"Um about 8:00. I just woke up too. But I wanted to be the first one to wish you a Happy Birthday! But I want you to have my present first…But you need to get out of bed and go to the door…"

"Kagome do I have to? I just woke up… I'm doing the puppy dog face…" He pouted laying back down.

"Not working this time. Get up and go get your present at your door."

He groaned but he managed to get up and out of the bed and made his way to his door. Unlocking the door, lazily opening it; he was wide awake after he saw what his present was. There was his girlfriend in a black trench coat with a small overnight back in her hand. Her hair was down and wavy. Her bright blue eyes were only enhanced by the heavy eyeliner that she was sporting. He stood there dumbfounded. "K-Kagome! What are you doing here?! How did you know which one I was?!"

She walked into his apartment and turned around to face him. "Easy. Miroku told me."

He sighed. _'Of course.'_ Inuyasha closed the door and locked it again. "So what exactly are you do…" His thought process stopped at that moment. Kagome was no longer in her trench coat but what was under it almost made him come right there. She was wearing the red lingerie that she was talking about and she wore black knee-high Stiletto boots. She placed her hands on her hips. _'Kami kill me now!'_

"Now someone told me that they wanted to spend the day together in their birthday suit, but only after I showed off my sexy little lingerie…Right?" Inuyasha could only nod. She walked up to him and kissed him hard and passionate. He could only kiss back with just as much fervor. Then something started ringing, and ringing and ringing, until….

Inuyasha sat up in his bed. He looked around and saw that he was not with his hot and sexy girlfriend at the moment. "FUCK!" His phone was still ringing. He found it and saw that it was Kagome. He answered it quickly.

"Hey Kagome…" panting still trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Hey Inu… Um I know this is weird but did you just wake up from a dream that had something to do with something red?"

"Uh…the something red being the lingerie that you told me about?..."

She gasped. "How is this possible?! So all those other dreams that I had…?!"

"Yep I had them too…"

"Oh Kami! Inuyasha what does this mean?! This is really freaking me out!"

He sighed. _'This is not going to be a great birthday; for either of us.'_ "Kagome, can you come over to my apartment? I can tell you what I know…"

"Inu…you're scaring me…."

"I'm sorry baby but you need to come over here and we need to talk. I'll make breakfast so that you can come on over."

"O-okay Inu… I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay I'll be here. Be careful Kagome…"

"I will Inu. Bye."

"Bye…" He closed his phone and fell back onto his bed. He speed dialed the only one that could help explain all of this.

"Inuyasha what's wrong? It's 7 in the morning…"

"Kagome found out about the dreams and she is scared shitless. Come over in about an hour and help me explain it to her. Please…"

Toga sighed. "This isn't going to be a great birthday is it?"

"Nope I doubt it will be, unless she completely understands and we mate tonight…But I highly doubt that's going to happen…"

"Alright son. I'll bring your mother too. She'll help her ease her mind some since she was a human before the mating."

"Dad I'm so scared I'm going to lose her. We just started dating Sunday night! I don't want it to end this early…"

He felt for his son. Before he mated his mother he would often thought about losing her but she always came back stronger and more understanding. He sighed. "Inuyasha?… son?...Listen to me. I know you are scared but she is more scared right now. Her life is in danger more than yours is. You need to be strong for her and help her understand. Please just keep her calm until we get there."

"I'll try dad." He heard her buzzing the door. "Dad I got to go. She's here."

"Okay. We'll be there soon." And he hung up.

Inuyasha found some sweatpants and put them on and ran to the door. He unlocked it and flung it open. Kagome looked like a deer in the headlights. As soon as she saw him she launched into his arms. He held her tightly as he brought them into his apartment. She cried into his chest. "Oh Inu! I'm so scared right now. I don't know what to think! I just want it to all go away!..." She kept going on and on and all he did was hold her close, gently rock her back and forth, and comb her hair with his fingers. He started to emit a low growl hopefully to calm her down some. He didn't want her to have a panic attack. She calmed down some and he kissed her hair.

"Kagome baby I know you're scared, I am too. But hopefully we'll know what's going on soon. Okay?" He felt her nod against his chest. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight." She did what he asked. He picked her up and she instinctively pulled him closer and nuzzled her face into his chest. He carried her to the couch and sat down with her in his arms. She cuddled close to him and sighed. She looked up at him with puffy eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly. She kissed back. They pulled away after one sweet kiss. She cuddled back into the crook of his neck. He pulled down a quilt that he kept on the top of his couch over top of them. He saw her eyes try to stay open; he smiled. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Go ahead baby, go back to sleep. I'll wake you up later." She nodded slightly and mumbled something before falling asleep. Only then did Inuyasha let his tears fall.

* * *

Toga and Izayoi made their way up to their son's apartment. They were very worried about Inuyasha and his mate-to-be Kagome. They could lose their son and a daughter; even though they hadn't met her yet. They came to his apartment and Toga used his key to get into his son's apartment. They stepped in and closed the door. They searched for their son, but didn't have to look long. What they saw warmed and pained their hearts at the same time. There was their son on the couch holding his mate-to-be while she slept. It was only 8:30 in the morning; it was going to be a long day.

Inuyasha heard his parents come in but didn't move from his spot. He wanted Kagome to sleep for as long as she wanted; because when she woke up she was going to be taught a crash course in demon mating. He felt someone rubbing his ear. He looked up into his mother's eyes.

She saw all of the pain and sorrow he was going through. She felt so sorry for her son. She leaned down and gave his head a peck. "Happy Birthday hunny…"

He chuckled slightly. "Thanks mom."

She looked down at the bundle in his arms. She smiled. "She's beautiful."

He looked down at Kagome and smiled. He pushed some of the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "She sure is."

He saw his father come up behind her. His glowing amber eyes that held so much wisdom was a sign of relief to his situation. He sighed. His dad looked down into his arms as well. He smiled slightly, causing one of his fangs to pop out. "Have either of you eaten?" Inuyasha shook his head no. He returned his face to Kagome's hair. He breathed in deeply and smelled her shampoo of lavender and vanilla. He lifted his head and rested his head back onto the couch. He looked over at his parents.

"All she wanted was to be held. She didn't want anything else. But she does need to eat. I don't want her blood sugar to get too low. Mom can you go make something? I don't want to leave her."

She smiled down at her son. She leaned down and kissed his forehead again. "Of course hunny. Anything special you want?"

"Kagome likes blueberry pancakes. I already went to the store and got everything. I was planning on inviting her over for breakfast anyway…"

"Okay I'll come back when they're done." And she left to go make breakfast.

His dad stood there looking at his son watch Kagome sleep. He was mesmerized by the amount of love that his son showed for a woman he just met a few months ago. He was startled when his son addressed him.

"Yes son?"

"That bag over there is Kagome's. Check to see if she brought her anti-anxiety medicine with her. She needs to take it when she eats."

He was proud of his son. He knew what Kagome needed. He was going to make a fine mate to Kagome. He checked her bag and her purse and saw no pills. He sighed. "Sorry son. I see some clothes and some toiletries but no medication."

He heard his son sigh. "Okay, look through her phone and call Sango. Tell her to go to Kagome's apartment and get her medicine." He looked through her cell phone and found Sango's number. He dialed it and it went straight to voicemail. "Okay plan two. Go into my bedroom and my phone is on my nightstand. Find Miroku's number and call him."

Toga followed his instructions and found his son's phone. He walked back into the living room. He found Miroku's number and dialed it. His went straight to voice mail as well. He heard his son curse and said something about 'killing those two.' "Dad I really didn't want to bring her family into this yet but go through her phone again and find her home phone number at the shrine. Her mother's name is Ayumi Higurashi. And please don't tell her anything bad, she doesn't know anything about this…"

"Okay son just calm down for Kagome's sake. I'll take care of it."

He found her home phone and dialed it on his phone. He didn't want to run up the girl's minutes. It was around 9 am now so someone should be home. Someone picked up on the second ring.

A woman spoke. "Hello this is the Higurashi Shrine, how may I help you?"

"Is this Ayumi Higurashi?"

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Yes my name is Toga Tashio. I'm Inuyasha's father."

"Oh Mr. Tashio! How are you today? I was looking forward to meeting your son today."

"Yes I was going to meet your daughter today as well. But my son called this morning saying that Kagome had an attack and she didn't have her medicine with her. I was wondering if you had any of her medicine with you."

"She isn't at her apartment?"

"No it seems that she spent the night with my son and forgot her medicine. Inuyasha didn't want to leave her and my wife and I don't know where she lives. So that's the reason for my call."

He heard her sigh. "Yes I do have some of her medicine here with me. I will be glad to bring it to her. Where is his apartment?"

"Tashio Towers on Sakura Blvd. His apartment number is 7-B."

"Okay I will be there shortly. Has she eaten anything yet? She has a terrible case of hypoglycemia."

"My wife is cooking as we speak. You can stay if you like."

"Well I'll stay for a little while. I'd like to get to know you and your family."

"Well Ayumi, I will see you soon."

"I will be there as soon as I can Mr. Tashio."

"Oh please…Call me Toga."

"Okay I'll be there soon." And she hung up. _'She sounded nice…'_ He walked back into the living room where his son was still watching Kagome sleep. Inuyasha looked up at him.

"Is she bringing it?"

"Yes son she is. Now how are we going to do this? If her mother doesn't know yet, how do you think Kagome is going to take it when she wakes up and finds her mother here?

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's peaceful expression. He didn't want to hurt her more than what he had already. He sighed. "I don't know dad. Her mother is going to find out eventually so we might as well go ahead and get it over with." Izayoi came back into the living room and told them that breakfast was ready. His parents left the room so that he can get Kagome up.

* * *

He looked down at her again. He hated to get her up but she needed to eat. He nuzzled his nose across her check and whispered. "Baby? It's time to get up…" She squirmed in his lap but didn't wake up. He chuckled. "Come on Kagome. You need to get up and eat…"

She fluttered her eyes open and she smiled. "Mornin'…"

"Morning… Happy Birthday…"

She hugged him tightly and he returned it. "Happy Birthday to you too Inu…"

"Let's get up and eat. My parents are in the kitchen waiting for us."

"Your parents are here? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wanted you to sleep baby…" He said tucking lose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Okay Inu. So what's for breakfast?"

He smirked. "Your favorite…"

She gasped. "You didn't?!"

He smiled. "I got the ingredients but my mom made them."

She hugged him again. "I haven't had homemade blueberry pancakes in years! Thank you Inu!" He laughed at her antics. Now this is what a birthday is supposed to be; happy and a lot of laughter. She got up of his lap and found her bag. She looked through it and 'Ah-Ha'ed when she found what she was looking for. She turned and placed whatever she found behind her back. She walked up to him and smiled.

"Okay what do you have?"

She laughed evilly. "Okay pick one; left or right?"

He thought about it while tapping his finger on his chin. "Okay I choose left."

She pulled her hand out from behind her back and he saw a big box of green Jell-O. She smiled at his surprised expression. "You got the chocolate cake didn't you?" She smiled and presented him with a box of chocolate cake mix and chocolate frosting. "Is the crack included?!"

She laughed out right at that. He laughed along with her. "Of course it is puppy!" She kissed him and sat the presents on the table. She offered her hand to help him up and he took it. "Come on I want pancakes!" He laughed as she dragged him into the kitchen. _'How does she know where she was going?!'_

* * *

Toga and Izayoi was sitting at the table sipping coffee when they heard laughing coming from the living room. "I guess the little one is up. She sounds so happy…"

"She sure does… Our son sounds happy as well. I hope the rest of the day is like that…"

He nodded his head at his wife. A few moments later the two young doctors came plowing into the kitchen. They stopped in front of the door. Kagome looked nervous but Inuyasha pushed her forward. She slowly walked over to the kitchen table and bowed in respect. "Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Tashio. I did not expect you to be here this morning."

"Well Inuyasha called us this morning and we decided to meet you earlier." Inuyasha scowled at his father behind his girlfriend.

'_**How dare you lie to her!**_' Inuyasha called to him in Inu.

'_**Patience Inuyasha! She has to be acquainted with us before we immerse her in demon mating cultures!**_' "We have heard a lot about you Kagome. And please my name is Toga and this is my wife and _**mate**_ Izayoi. But you can call me Inu-papa. Everyone in the family does."

She smiled at the elder demon. "I hate to be rude but I'm not part of the family and I would rather call you Toga for the time being…"

"That's okay Kagome. Well let's eat! I know you're hungry!"

At that moment her stomach growled. She blushed. Everyone laughed. They started to serve the pancakes when the door bell sounded. Toga excused himself to answer the door. He opened the door and found a woman very much like Kagome. "Toga-sama?"

"Hai, come on in Ayumi. We have just started to eat breakfast. Would you like anything?"

"No thank you. I just want to see Kagome and make sure she's okay." Toga stepped aside to let the lady in. She hurried to the sound of people laughing and talking. She stepped in and saw her daughter happily eating pancakes with another woman and a man with doggie ears on top of his head. They turned to her and she smiled at them. "Good Morning."

"Morning"

"Morning Momma!" Kagome got up from her seat and rushed towards her mother. She hugged her mother and she hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Tashio called me and told me that you stayed the night and forgot your medicine. So I brought you some…" she said while going through her purse to find her daughter's pills. She found them and presented them to Kagome and she smiled at her mother again. She took them and looked at them.

"I totally forgot about these…" She opened them and dispensed her pills and popped them into her mouth. She walked over to the table and drank some orange juice to swallow the pills down. She walked to her spot and started eating her pancakes again. "These are really good! Mom you want some?"

Ayumi just looked at her daughter eat her breakfast with glee. "No darling I just wanted to bring those by so that you wouldn't get sick. And I wanted to meet Inuyasha and his parents." She looked toward the young man with the dog ears eating a mouth full of pancakes. She chuckled as he tried to swallow and made his way to her.

As soon as he had swallowed he bowed at his elder and offered his hand for her to shake. "Sorry for being so rude. I'm Inuyasha. I heard from Kagome that you wanted to meet me…."

She took his hand and shook it. "I have heard a lot about you Dr. Tashio. And the roses that you gave to Kagome were absolutely beautiful…"

Inuyasha laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah…"

Izayoi stepped in and broke up the meeting. "I got an idea. After our children finish breakfast, how about we go into the living room and visit. Come on Ayumi, let's go talk about grandchildren!"

Ayumi caught on with the joke. And of course she really didn't mind since their children made a very cute couple. "Yes lets! I would love to have at least three and all of them with cute puppy dog ears like their father!"

"And blue eyes like their mother!" They laughed as the exited the kitchen with a smirking Toga following them.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were speechless. Why would their mother's talk like that? Especially after just meeting?! Inuyasha turned to see a very flustered Kagome sitting at the table with her mouth open, bulging eyes and pancakes on her fork in front of her face. "Well that was VERY awkward…."

"Tell me about it… I swear I think they're planning something…" She said pushing her now empty plate away from her. She looked over to Inuyasha and saw that he had his head down not looking at her. "Inu? Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked up at the woman that he had caused so much pain but somehow come to love with grief and shame. He sighed. "Kagome we really need to talk about what happened before we go in there."

Kagome stared at him with now fearful eyes. She had somewhat forgotten the dreams and exactly why she was over at his apartment so early that morning. She looked down and started fiddling with the frayed edge of the shirt she was wearing. "Inuyasha I don't know what's going on. I do know some things about demons but I've never been told about what we are going through. I'm scared." She said tearing up a little.

Inuyasha got up from his spot at the table and went around and got in front of her when she turned her chair. He hugged her as she weaped on his chest. He spilled a few tears as well. "Kagome I know you are scared. But we really need to talk. That night, I know that we don't remember it but I want to so bad. It's not fair that your innocence was taken and if I could, I would change it so where you could relive it and remember it; and I'm so sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you. But I don't regret it because we wouldn't be this close now. And whatever my parents say in there please just know that I have come to care for you in these last few months and I would do anything and everything for you…"

She looked into his eyes after he had finished and kissed him. He eagerly kissed her back. When oxygen was needed they stopped. "Inuyasha what do they have to talk about? All of this is really scaring me…"

"It's about the dreams and some other important things that need to be done. Come on. The sooner we do this the sooner we can make chocolate cake and Jell-O for dinner tonight." He said trying to make her feel better.

She chuckled. "Yeah. But you still didn't give me my present."

"Well the pancakes were part of your present. The other is going to have to wait until after everything… If you still want it…"

"Okay Inu… Let's get this over with…" he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and they walked hand in hand into the living room to their parents.


	14. Willingly

The couple walked into the living room to face their parents. They only saw Toga sitting there in one of the chairs that sat across from Inuyasha's couch. Izayoi and Ayumi was nowhere to be seen. Kagome looked at Toga with a scared expression on her face. Inuyasha felt her apprehension and nudged her forward. She walked to the couch and sat down with Inuyasha sitting beside her. Toga scooted forward and started. "Kagome I know you are scared and confused but there are some things that you need to know before we bring your mother in here. Izayoi convinced her to go to the store and buy some food for dinner tonight so we have some time. Kagome what do you know of demon mating and the rituals?"

Kagome stared at the older Inu. _'What does this have to do with the dreams?'_ "I only know that demons have mates and that they don't really have a ceremony like a wedding and such. What does this have to do with me?"

Inuyasha took hold of her hand and squeezed it a little. She looked at him and she instantly calmed a little. She turned her attention back to the older Inu when he started talking again.

"Kagome what I'm about to tell you is basically a crash course of demon mating and rituals. When a demon finds its mate, whether it be another demon, hanyou or human, they start having dreams about them doing the act… And this usually happens when the demon first meets its mate." He paused when Kagome realized what he was talking about. He continued. "Then, once the demon figures out whom their mate is, the demon starts courting or dating them, and the relationship usually goes from there like a normal human relationship; until the mating ceremony. Usually the dreams stop after the first mating. The mating ceremony is basically the demon equivalent of a human wedding ceremony. Once they mate, it is for life; and for eternity." He paused again. He watched as Kagome started to blush and look down as if in shame.

Kagome felt like she had got kicked in the stomach from shock. _'I'm Inuyasha's mate? And we're married in demon terms? And the dreams are visuals to let the demon know who its mate is… That's understandable… But wait….'_ "Then why are we still having the dreams if we…" She stopped herself. She didn't want Toga to know of her and his son's escapade.

He smiled lightly at his soon-to-be-daughter in law. "It's okay Kagome, I already know…"

She looked at him shocked and looked at Inuyasha. He had a guilty look on his face. "You told him?! Before _**we**_ could even talk about it?!"

"I had to Kagome! I had to make sure that these dreams were 'the dreams'! And my father was the only one that could help us!"

"So what else does he know?! That we met at a bar and danced on the dance floor grinding on each other and that I was a virgin when you took me?!" He shook his head.

"I do now…"

She blushed and buried her face in a pillow that was on the couch. After she deemed it fine for her to be seen again she lifted her face to talk some more. "Okay so it's obvious that I'm Inuyasha's mate. Is that all? I thought something was really wrong…" She laughed a little after this. When she saw that the others weren't laughing or anything she stopped and looked at them. "That is it, right? I mean, what more could you tell me?"

Toga sighed across from her. "Kagome, when you two had sex, you were not marked as Inuyasha's mate and you did not commence the blood bonding ritual. That is where each of you take in some of the other's blood. This makes the weaker of the two stronger and able to live as long as the other. Each of you needs the other's blood to survive."

"W-What are you saying?" She asked him as she held onto Inuyasha's hand a little bit harder.

Toga sighed. _'Well here goes nothing…'_ "Kagome….without Inuyasha's blood in you, you will expire within a year. And when you go, Inuyasha will soon follow." He said with sadness laced into his voice.

Inuyasha sat there watching and listening to his father explaining to Kagome what he had been taught all of his life. He could sense the fear and worry rolling off Kagome. He pulled on her arm to pull her into his embrace. She looked at him with tear filled eyes. She let him place her in his lap. He emitted his low growl and made her calm down some as he felt her tears stain the shirt he was wearing. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say so many things to her to make her understand, and not hate him in the end. All he could think of doing at the moment was hold onto her and whispered "I'm sorry" in her ear.

Kagome stopped crying after a while. She couldn't believe it. She was going to die; and Inuyasha would die after her. Why would the Kami's do this to a demon couple? What if they never found their mate? What if they chose the wrong person? She had so many questions but she only voiced one, "What happens now?"

"Well you two had sex in June so you have until June of next year to consummate the mating. Until then, your panic attacks and hypoglycemia will become more difficult to control. And it may shorten the time you have to consummate the mating…"

She thought of this and sat up straight Inuyasha's lap. "So all we have to do is have sex and drink some of each other's blood?! So we can go in there now and do it right?!"

"You have to be willing…" She heard being whispered behind her in her ear. She turned slightly to look at the amber eyes of her mate. She saw the worry and guilt laced in his demeanor and she could tell it on his face. She looked down and sighed. She stood from Inuyasha's lap and walked away from the living room. Inuyasha only hesitated a moment before he was following her out.

Toga watched the display between the couple. He sighed. He wished that he could do something to help his son out. But he couldn't; only his son and soon-to-be daughter in law could fix this. And he hoped that it happened in time; sooner rather than later.

* * *

Kagome found her way to the bedroom that her life changed forever. She sat down on the clean red satin sheets and smoothed out the wrinkles that she had caused. She reveled in the way they felt against her skin. She felt herself blush as the visions of the dreams she had had entered her mind. She sighed and felt Inuyasha at the door. She looked to him and he stood there looking at her. She sighed and turned away from him to lie down onto the bed. She sighed and felt her eyes close. She didn't realize how tired she was.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to the other side of his bed and sat down behind her. He still didn't know what to say. What could he say after his father, his sire, told his mate that they were going to die in less than nine months time if they didn't perform the blood bonding? He wanted to hold her, tell her that it was going to be okay, that she wouldn't die, that he lov… He halted his thinkings. _'Do I love her? I will come to love her eventually, but will she be able to love me?'_ "Kagome?"

"Hmm…"

"Are you okay?"

She sighed. She didn't know how or what to feel at the moment. "Inuyasha… I don't know. I just… I just need some time to think right now…"

He understood. He needed some time to think as well. With his mind made up, he scooted close to her behind, wrapped his arms gently around her and gave her a chaste kiss on her temple. "If you need anything just call me okay?" He felt her nod slightly and he relinquished his hold on her. She made a small whine when he pulled away and slightly smiled at her. He walked out of the room to let Kagome have her time.

She laid there for who knows how long when she felt tears run down her face. She was scared, betrayed, lonely and utterly confused. She wanted to be held by Inuyasha and at the same time she wanted to kill him slowly for bringing her into this. She just wanted to get the mating over with and get on with her life…with Inuyasha. She uttered a frustrated sigh. _'Why does it have to be him?! He is the most annoying, egotistical, maniacal, __**and**__ he is the most…. wonderful man I have ever met.'_ She sighed as she rolled over onto her back and slung her arm over her eyes. She was so confused. _'Do I just do it with him? I am, technically, married to him… But do I love him enough to do it again? I have to do it again regardless of how I feel. He'll die after I die and I can't let that happen to him… but will I be able to love him after all of this?'_ She sighed again. "Inuyasha?" She called. She heard him walk into the room and stop at the foot of the bed.

"You need anything Kagome?"

She unveiled her eyes and looked up at him. "Just one thing." He paused to let her talk. She opened up her arms wide and made a pouty face. "Hold me?" He smiled slightly and got into his bed with her. She turned onto her side so that they were facing the other. He wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into his arms. She sighed again.

He let her settle into his embrace and started to stroke her hair. Sighing again she was starting to get really sleepy. She wrapped her arms around his middle and cuddled even more so into his chest. She barely heard him say that he would be there when she woke up before she fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

Inuyasha watched her sleep as he stroked her hair slightly. It was hard to lay with her and think about what they would have to go through in the next couple of months. He figured the only way for her to mate with him willingly was he would have to prove to her that he was a good mate and also find love in one another. He just hoped that it would be before things got bad. And he knew that it with her health conditions it will only be six or seven months before the inevitable happened. He sighed and tears started to leak out of his eyes as he thought of the worse; Kagome hooked up in the hospital because her blood sugar couldn't be maintained. He didn't think he could handle it.

Kagome felt troubled by something as she came out of her sleep. She opened her weary eyes and saw Inuyasha with his eyes closed and a few tears streaking down his eyes. She wiped a tear away from his cheek. He opened his eyes and stared at her. She gave him a small reassuring smile and leaned forward and gave him a small but loving kiss. He accepted it and wrapped his arms around her form in a strong embrace. She eagerly returned it. Their hug lessened but their arms were still around each other. They looked into each other's eyes and stroked each other's hair; revealing in how it felt in their hands. "Why were you crying?" she asked after laying there for a few minutes.

He sighed as he took her hand from his hand and placed a kiss on top of it. "I'm worried about you…"

She sighed. "Why can't we just go ahead and do it? Does it have to be willingly?"

"Yes it does. In order for the bonding to work, it has to be done willingly. Or the blood would be rejected and you would become sicker. My blood would basically overtake yours and kill you…"

She sighed and hit her head on his chest. "Then I suggest we do this willingly huh?" she said against his chest.

He chuckled and kissed her head. "Yeah it would be best…"

They laid like that for a few minutes and Kagome had something on her mind. "Hey Inu?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up from his chest into his eyes as he looked down. "Is there a chance that we can love each other before we do it again? And is what I'm feeling from the initial mating or from spending time together? I'm just so confused… I want to be loved Inu and I feel like this is all my fault…"

He kissed her on the lips and it took her breath away. It was then that maybe love can come out of this. "Kagome this is no way your fault. We would have eventually met on that Monday and hit it off; and our relationship would've been normal. So just because all of this happened, it doesn't mean that it wasn't supposed to happen. So the feelings that you're feeling were there from the beginning; the situation is just different."

She sighed again. She didn't know what to think. But as she lay there in the arms of her 'mate' she felt somewhat okay with the way things came about; not so much of the whole dying if not 'mating' willingly part. But as sleep began to take her away again, she smiled at the way her dreams were playing out. He and her running around a field somewhere with two little children with doggy ears following them…


	15. TRAUMA ONE STAT!

After the very stressful birthday they had, the following morning found them going back to the hospital; damn jobs. But the money always helps. Ayumi had gone to her daughter's apartment and gotten her things for work as well as a clean pair of scrubs. Kagome didn't really like the color that she had gotten, but she thanked her all the same. Inuyasha had gotten up and did his morning routine of working out while Kagome got ready. Kagome had made a small breakfast for them and brewed some coffee. They filled some thermoses and they left for the hospital.

As soon as they walked in the door, it was complete chaos! Every bed was filled and they heard a three car pile-up was coming in. They quickly stashed their belongings in their lockers and made their way to the charts. It seemed that everyone came in was sick with the same thing; looked like the flu was here early… Then the accident came in; thank Kami that all of them had minor injuries. But all of them still needed to be seen and discharged.

* * *

It was close to two in the afternoon and they were still coming in. As soon as one patient would leave another one took its place. Kagome felt like screaming. She looked over at the charts that needed attending to and she sighed. "One patient at a time; one patient at a time…" She kept saying in the back of her mind; trying to calm herself down. But then she could feel herself losing to her anxiety. She used her breathing techniques and they weren't working. Looking around seeing neither doctors nor nurses, she stood up on shaky legs. Feeling a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her all at once, she leaned up against the wall. Catching her breath and her balance she walked slowly towards the doctor's lounge. As she continued walking she felt lightheaded and fell up against the wall to catch herself. _'If I can get to the lounge I can get some juice and a protein bar. Then I can take another anxiety pill… I need… to get…there…'_ Steadying herself she pushed herself up from the wall. She didn't care who saw her anymore, she just needed to get there. Ten more feet… She finally reached the door. Punching in the code she turned the knob and entered the lounge. And that's all she remembered…

* * *

"Okay Mr. Shu, can you tell me when the pain started?"

Inuyasha listened to his patient explain with gasping breathes that his chest pain started just hours ago and he became very short of breath. He also noted that his heart rate was faster than the average adult. He sighed.

"I'm going to order a dose of nitro-glycerin and have a cardiac workup done. Also I'm going to order a Cat Scan of your chest to check for anything wrong. Usually with these types of symptoms to come on as quickly as they did is troublesome. You should be heading over there within the next few minutes. We have to start an IV for your test so Vicky will be in shortly. Also for your test, I need you not to eat or drink anything until you come back from radiology. I'm going to start you on some IV blood thinners and something for pain. Are you allergic to anything?"

Hearing his patient tell him that he was allergic to penicillin and codeine, he marked those down. He stood up and patted the man's leg. "I'll come back and check on you shortly."

"Thank you Dr. Tashio…" the patient gasped and smiled slightly; knowing he was in good hands.

He left the patient's room with his chart. Sighing he looked down at his watch. It was almost two-thirty. Everyone was running around doing something. There were so many patients in fact that management had to call in extra bodies. He walked back up to the nurse's station and called over his patient's nurse. "Vicky, I need you to go start an 18 gauge IV on Mr. Shu in room 33. Also get him started on a cardiac panel and get me a consent form for me to fill out for CT."

"Yes Sir." She went to the supply closet with everything she needed; grabbing a free lab tech on her way she made her way to the patient's room.

Inuyasha sat down at his computer and brought up his patient's chart. He ordered a chest CT for ruling out PE's, chest x-ray, EKG, CBC, BMP, Blood O2 levels, nitro-glycerin and low dose aspirin to get started with. He made sure to put in his notes that the chest CT was to be done first. He sent the orders and leaned back in his chair. Rubbing his eyes all the wanted to do was rest for a few minutes.

"Dr Tashio? Here is the consent form you asked for."

He looked up to see Vicky looking at him with a piece of paper in her hands. He took it and signed his name to the form making him solely responsible for his patient to have the Cat Scan. "Thanks Vicky."

"You're welcome Dr. Tashio. I was only able to get a 20 gauge in him. I still think CT can do their test with that size…"

Inuyasha nodded. "They can. Just let me know when the results get in. Hopefully we should have some results within the hour."

She nodded at went back to duties. He sighed again. Taking up another chart to review he started working on discharging an elderly woman with a sprained ankle. "Hara, Mrs. Toranodda in room 12 is ready to be discharged. I've written some prescriptions for pain…"

Hara, a young nurse came over and took the chart from him and smiled. "I'm sure she's glad to be going home. Even with a minor injury like that, she's been here for hours…"

He sighed. "Tell her I apologize for any delays."

Hara smiled. "She knows already. She's a very understanding lady… She told me she was a NICU nurse for many years…"

He laughed and sighed relieved. If only all of his patients knew how busy an ER could get. "I'm sure the old bird knows Kaede…"

Hara laughed. "Actually both of them were in school together!"

Inuyasha laughed again. "Well, tell her thank you for understanding and to keep off that ankle and ice it for no more than thirty minutes at a time"

"Will do Doc!" She walked away to carry out his orders.

Inuyasha looked around and saw that some of his patients were thinning out. He smiled. He got up to check on triage.

He walked up the front of the ER and saw a couple of people waiting. He nudged one of the nurses and got her attention. "How are things Eri?"

She looked up and smiled. "Well I'm not going to say anything… But right now, the only thing checking in is a 'boil on butt.'"

Inuyasha smiled. "Well looks like one of the PA's can get that one. Thanks again Eri"

He walked out of triage decided to go the long way back to the nurse's station. As he walked by the lounge he noticed something out of place; something that didn't smell right. He walked up to the lounge door, punched in the code and opened. He was suddenly immersed in Kagome's sweet cherry blossom and vanilla scent but also he had a gut feeling something was wrong. He opened it fully and called out for her. "Kagome…?" Nothing.

He went in saw his mate-to-be on the floor, passed out cold. He ran to her side. "Kagome?!" He shook her, she didn't move. He got up and opened the door. "Eri! Get down here now!"

He went back into the lounge and picked Kagome up carefully, noticing a small pool of blood under her head. _'Shit!'_

"Dr Tashio?! What's going… Oh Kami! What happened?!" She asked help while she opened the door wide for him to pass with his precious cargo.

"I don't know! I just walked in and found her like this! Run to the nurse's station and get Miroku and Vicky. Is there a patient in room one?!"

"N-no! There isn't!"

"Meet me there!" He said running towards the trauma room. He made it there before anyone else. He gently laid her down on the gurney. "Kagome!? Kagome baby wake up!" he said shaking her. "Come on wake up!" He heard Miroku, Vicky and Eri run in all in shock.

He suddenly turned from worried boyfriend to skilled doctor. "I need vitals, EKG, labs, IV's in both arms and a beside glucose! Once we get her stabilized we can get her to CT! She hit her head when she passed out!"

Miroku and Vicky went to go get everything he needed, Eri was strapping tourniquets on one of her arms to start her IV's and Hara came in and started taking vitals. Inuyasha started up the EKG machine, pulling leads off the machine and placing them in the appropriate spots on Kagome's body. Next he put a nasal cannula on her nose give some oxygen.

"Blood pressure is 175 over 95; pulse ox is at 92%; pulse is at 120!" Hara called to Vicky who was now back with the bags of sodium chloride for the IV's, starting to chart everything that went on.

"Shit! Where the fuck is that glucose meter?!"

Miroku ran in with the meter, "Here Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha took the needle from the meter and got it ready. "Alcohol swab!" He took her small hand in his and swabbed one of her fingers, taking the needle and pricked it, letting her blood bead onto it. "Miroku give me that damn thing!"

"Here; up and running." With much steadier hands than he thought he had, he let the strip touch her blood and it beeped when it had enough. He gave it back to Miroku and waited. Taking her finger into his mouth he licked it to make it stop bleeding; he did it instinctively and didn't take notice of the other's in the room. They looked on shocked at the intimate act; as little as it was. The glucose meter went off and Miroku gasped, "This can't be right?!"

"What?!"

"It gave me an error! Either the strip was defective or… or her levels are too low for the meter to measure it!"

"FUCK! Get me a glucagon shot now!" Eri ran out of the room to get the shot, Vicky took note. Then he started to see something he wished he'd never see…

"She's seizing!" He immediately jumped on her flailing body, trying to hold her head as steady as he could while trying to hold down her body with his heavier one. "Someone hold her arms down! We don't want to lose those IV's! MIROKU! Where the hell is the glucagon?!"

"Got it! Someone hold her thigh still!" Inuyasha put more of his weight on top of her and saw Vicky and Eri both come help stabilize her thigh. He watched Miroku stab her with the needle and injected the medicine. He continued to restrain her till her body went lax.

"VITALS!" he roared.

"Blood pressure 160 over 85; pulse ox is at 96%; pulse rate is at 95… I think she's stabilizing…"

"Get me another bedside glucose!"

He saw Miroku come up to Kagome's hand and prick her finger again. Placing her blood on the test strip and waiting for it to beep was the longest minute that Inuyasha waited for anything; it seemed like an eternity!

Hearing it beep he waited on baited breath. "Well?!"

Miroku sighed with a slight smile. "It's up to 42… She still has a long way to go…"

He looked down at her face and saw her eyes fluttering. Hearing her groan he called, "Kagome?"

She turned unfocused eyes to him and looked at him weirdly. She sighed and closed her eyes again. He sighed, carefully removed his body from hers and stood on shaky legs; grabbing hold of the bars on her gurney for some stability. "Keep her on fluids for now and check her blood glucose in a few minutes. Check her vitals every five minutes for the next thirty minutes, then every fifteen after that. Get her undressed and give her a foley… I'll be back in a few minutes to check on her." With that he left the three nurses in charge. Miroku followed after him.

* * *

Inuyasha fled to one of the rooms on the back hall; one of the ones he knew was sound proof. He went in and slammed the door. He banged the back of his head on the closed door and slid down to sit on the cold floor. He could feel the adrenaline start to go away and now all that was left was despair. He let his tears fall freely. Holding his head in his hands, he sobbed. He did this to her; if he had done everything properly, they wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be lying in a room, hooked up to these machines, slowly dying.

He felt more than heard the door knock. He scooted away from the door and he heard whoever it was come in. Smelling who it was, he was glad and livid at the same time. "So, Miroku called eh?"

He older man sighed. "This is my ER after all…"

Inuyasha looked up at his mentor and fought tears. He could cry by himself, but not in front of anyone; it showed weakness.

"Kaito, I fucked up; I fucked up everything!"

He looked at his protégé with sadness. He hated to see anyone he knew and loved in this much agony. He sighed again. Placing a comforting hand on the young hanyou's shoulder he looked him straight in the eye. "You and Kagome are both on medical leave until further notice. You both are some of the greatest doctors I have ever had under my belt. Even though this was your mate-to-be you showed great knowledge and restraint on your part… I could not have been more proud of you Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha let a tear leak out. He knew what Kaito said was sincere and other than his parents, he was the only other person alive to ever say that he was proud of him. He was also thankful for him understanding how dire the situation was. "Thank you…"

The older doctor patted his shoulder, smiling. "Come let us go check on your mate…"

Inuyasha was helped up by his mentor, wavering slightly as he stood on shaky legs. Kaito was worried but he didn't show it. Inuyasha stood there for a minute, got himself together and they both walked into Kagome's room. She was undressed of her scrubs and was dressed in a hospital gown, a catheter was placed and her vitals were still improving. He whined as he saw her all hooked up. Kaito patted his shoulder once again. "I'm taking over your other patients for the day. Anything you need to catch me up on?"

Inuyasha took one last look at his mate and showed the older doctor all of the patients he still had, told him his action plans for each of them and what he had already done.

Kaito was, once again, so proud of his protégé; he taught him so well. "I will take it from here. I'll order a head CT on Kagome and get you a suture kit to close up her wound."

Inuyasha nodded his head and went back into her room. He sat in a chair beside her bed and waited for radiology. He looked at his watch and scoffed at it; it was only a little after three…

* * *

Kagome's head CT came back normal; except for the large hematoma on the outside of her skull where her head hit the floor in the lounge. After she returned from radiology, Inuyasha cleaned and sutured her scalp. Now he waited for her to wake. Miroku or Kaito, he didn't know which, maybe both of them, called his and her family. Toga and Izy were there first followed very closely behind Ayumi.

"What happened?!" Ayumi had never seen her daughter this sick before. She looked at Inuyasha for answers.

He looked longingly to her prone form; waiting for any sign that she was waking. Her blood sugar was still low but it was steadily coming up. He had ordered an intravenous dextrose solution about an hour ago. "Her sugar got too low…" He said matter-of-factly.

Ayumi sighed. Walking over to her daughter's side she moved some of her bangs that fell over her eyes. "I have told her many times to keep something with her! Even in her pocket! Why she never listens to me I have no idea!"

Inuyasha sighed again; this time on the edge of tears. "That's the thing though. We had lunch one hour before all this started… Her body either burned all of the sugar off that quickly or…" He looked to his parents, knowing what was really going on. "Or something else…"

"What do you mean something else?! What's wrong with my daughter?!" Ayumi was close to hysterics.

Toga then stepped up; knowing his son couldn't explain it well at the moment. "Ayumi how about us three go out and talk. Let's leave the pups alone for a few…"

Ayumi looked to the three on them in awe and confusion. "O-okay?"

Inuyasha heard them leave and rested he head on her bed. He felt so drained. Maybe this was his adrenaline running out or, maybe he was starting to succumb as well…

* * *

Kagome was starting to wake into her surroundings. She felt heavy and had a monster of a headache. Groaning she tried to open her eyes immediately being blinded by very bright light. She tried again, successful this time. Looking around she saw she was in an ER room and a whole bunch of beeping machines all around her. Confused she looked down and saw all of the IV's and tubes. She started pulling at them but none of them gave way, she was so tired. Then she heard someone come in; she looked at him confused for a minute. She saw him rush to her and hold her hands down. Why was he doing this? What was wrong with her?!

"Kagome stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Inuyasha looking into her blue eyes hoping she would understand. Her eyes said it all though; she was still half way out of it. So he spoke to her like any other patient coming out of a diabetic coma…"Kagome calm down! You are in the hospital and you are very sick and we're trying to help you!"

She stopped trying to get away from him and actually looked at this person holding her down. She looked up and saw something familiar. Doggie ears? Who had doggie ears? She thought about it and whispered, "Inuyasha?"

He sighed; finally she was coming around. "Yeah baby; it's me…" he said rubbing her hand with his thumb as she still held her down.

She looked at him and smiled a little. Then she felt something horrible. It felt like her head was splitting open. Closing her eyes tightly, she groaned.

"Are you in pain?" She heard him whisper. She shook her head slightly telling him.

He pushed the nurse's button on the wall. "How can I help you?"

"This is Dr. Tashio, I need a 4mg dose of morphine in room one please."

"You got it doc" he sighed. _'Hara? What is she still doing here?'_

He went back to Kagome's side; running his hands through her hair trying to get her to calm down. She was breathing heavily trying to control the pain she was having. Groaning again, she started to cry; nothing was helping. "Inu…" she cried pitifully.

Inuyasha was still running his fingers through her hair trying to give her the comfort she needed; it sickened him to no end that he couldn't help her more. He looked up as Hara came in with a syringe and vial. "You want to administer it? Or should I?"

He sighed. "I'll do it…"

He pulled the medicine from the syringe and put it in one of her lines. He injected a small amount waiting for a few minutes before the rest to be administered. He knew some nurses didn't care about giving their patients more of a headache by administering the entire amount of morphine at one time; but not him. He injected it properly; small amounts over a span of five minutes. He looked down and saw Kagome relax. She sighed deeply; so did he.

Hara watched him administer the morphine; one, because it was a narcotic and she needed to witness it and two because she couldn't look away. She saw something in him that she thought she would never see again…was it love and affection she saw in his eyes? For Kagome whom he met only a few months ago? She smiled; finally, he was with someone that made him feel whole. "Hmm?" She missed a question from him.

"I asked why you were still here? Your shift ended an hour ago…"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I was needed here… Call me if you need anything."

He nodded and she left. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's prone form; she was still awake. He sat beside her and took one of her hands into his. She opened her eyes and sighed. "Feel better?"

She nodded her head. Licking her dry lips she spoke. "Inu? What happened?"

He sighed; he really did not want to relive one of the most frightening things of his life, but she had to know… "What was the last thing you remember?"

She thought about it. She remembered getting up and stumbling to the lounge; then it got black. "I remember trying to get to the lounge to take some medicine and get some juice. Everything after that is a blur…"

Inuyasha was shocked, but he didn't show it. "Didn't you take the pills this morning?"

She nodded. She looked up into his amber eyes and a few tears leaked out. "I'm sorry…"

He rubbed her cheek. Leaning up he gave her a kiss on the lips that left her breathless. "Don't be; I'm just glad you were here…" He rested his forehead to hers and closed his eyes listening to her. Her heartbeat, her breathing, her scent; she was still with him and he wasn't going to take that for granted anymore.

He sighed again. Leaning up he looked at her seriously. "Look at me baby…" She opened her eyes again; he saw she was getting sleepy. "Dr. Yamamoto put us both on medical leave until further notice… No, don't! It's not up for discussion…" he said when she was about to protest. He sighed. "We need to help ourselves first before we can help others. Don't you think?"

Kagome was flabbergasted to say the least. She had never put herself first, for anything! Now she was being told she had to and it felt so wrong, selfish…. She sighed knowing that was her mate-to-be said was true. She finally nodded. "How long have I been out?"

"About three hours. I've been waiting for you to wake up before we moved you from the ER." He saw her yawn and chuckled. "Go ahead and rest; I'll be here when you wake up…" He kissed her forehead, then her lips. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha watched her succumb to the land of dreams. A few minutes later he saw his parents and a very worried looking Ayumi come back into the room. He sighed. He felt so drained. All he wanted to do was sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. He laid his head ontop of his arms on the side of her bed, resting.

Izy came up to her son and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled slightly; she always knew how to comfort him. "How are you feeling sweety?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking up he saw Ayumi start to do the same thing with Kagome. He saw her lean into her hand slightly. He smiled.

Toga watched this scene unfold and it unnerved him. "Inuyasha you do know what this means right?"

Inuyasha nodded. Turning to look at his sire, he asked the question everyone was thinking but was too afraid to voice. "How long do we have?"

Toga sighed and swallowed the large lump in his throat; no, he would not cry in front of his family; especially in front of his son. "Judging by what happened today and with her conditions worsening, I'd say one month; two at the most…"

* * *

Long, and technical chapter I know! Gonna give you guys a little insight about the whole ER thing. During a 'code,' when a person is unconscious or in dire need of medical care, the supervising doctor and at least 3 nurses are pulled to that one patient to work on them. The doctor oversees everything, one nurse (usually one with a lot of experience) 'charts' the code. This means that they take a note of everything that is done to the patient; what medicines are administered, every IV that is started, what gauge of needle, what the vitals are, etc…

Needle gauges pretty simple to understand… the smaller the number, the bigger the needle

Normal blood pressure for an adult is 120/80; normal pulse rate is 60 – 100 beat per minute (depending on if the patient is at rest or during exercise); pulse ox (oxygen) = the level of hemoglobin that is in the bloodstream; oxygen attaches to the hemoglobin, therefore, this little thing measures the oxygen in your blood, should be very high 90's or 100 %... during a code, these values can go up or down depending on the situation; Kagome's body was in a state of stress so everything was high, but her pulse ox; low pulse ox can be rectified by giving the person oxygen

Normal blood glucose levels are between 70-100 milligrams/deciliter and sometimes 130mg/dl. Glucose meters can measure as low as 40mg/dl

Now for the stuff that I do! The CT scan that Inuyasha was talking about was a scan to check for PE's or pulmonary embolisms. These are clots that usually form in the legs and when dislodged, can travel to the lungs and cause a blockage. This usually causes someone to have severe onset of shortness of breath, severe chest pain/upper back/ lower back pain. If not treated quickly this problem is fatal. PE's are also a thing to watch out for if the patient has had any recent trauma or surgery. PE's are treated with heavy and potent blood thinners and people are sometimes hospitalized for this condition.

Okay if I forgot anything, and you want to pick my brain, just PM me and I'll try my best to answer them; I am a Xray/ CT Technologist, not a nurse or doctor so I'll answer it to the best of my ability! Thanks for reading! Please read and review!


	16. Doctor's Orders

Citrus-y goodness follows! Please read and review! :D

* * *

It took a total of three days for Kagome's body to get back to normal. Inuyasha didn't leave her side. They both agreed it would be better to move her into his apartment for the time being. On the fourth day after she passed out, she was discharged. Groaning with every movement, she didn't realize how much damage she did; she was sore everywhere! Muscles she didn't even know she had were sore! How was that even possible?! Much to her displeasure, she was prescribed _**more**_ medicine as well as a glucagon shot for emergencies. She had learned real quickly why her thigh was bruised; that shot packs a very big punch!

Kagome was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the screen. Inuyasha was in the kitchen fixing a small snack for the both of them. Groaning she threw the remote to the other side of the room in disgust; she was so bored! She didn't believe someone could physically die of boredom, but now she did! Getting up from her position, wincing slightly because of her still sore muscles, she made her way to the kitchen.

Inuyasha turned when he heard Kagome shuffling into the kitchen. He motioned for her to sit at the table; which she did. "Inu can we PLEASE go do SOMETHING?! I am seriously about to pull my hair out! You know that I'm used to moving around, not being a bump on a log!"

He laughed as he presented her with celery with peanut butter and ice cold milk. He sat across from her and watched her eat her snack; grabbing one of the celery stalks munching on it. Kagome giggled. "Well we do need to go grocery shopping; feel up to it?"

She beamed. "YES! I'm gonna go put on some more decent clothes and I'll be ready in five minutes!"

Inuyasha laughed. Picking up the empty plate and glass, depositing them in the dishwasher he made his way to the bedroom. "Kagome what you had on looked fine; you don't have to…" He stopped short with what his gaze presented him. Kagome was just standing there in her underlings looking through her suitcases for some clothing; of course, in her excitement, she forgot to close the door, leaving her completely exposed. Inuyasha and Inu Jr. did not have a problem with this sight at all! But Kagome however may have a slight problem.

Kagome was searching through her suitcase trying to find her favorite jeans when she heard Inuyasha stop short in his musings. Turning she saw him looking at her with wide eyes. Suddenly realizing she was bent over and in her underwear, her entire body turned a nice shade of red; putting a tomato to shame. Slowly standing to full height, the trance was broken.

"K-Kagome! I am s-so s-sorry! I-I'll j-just…"

"No Inu… I-It's okay. We are going to eventually see each other naked again anyway…"

Inuyasha looked at her. She looked so small and unsure of herself. Slowly walking up to her, he hooked his finger under her chin and made her look up into his eyes. "Kagome, please don't push yourself. If you are uncomfortable around me, then I will back off…" He was secretly hoping she would not though; she didn't know how much longer they had.

She smiled as she rubbed her hand on his cheek. He let her caress him, loving the feel of her fingertips. He started to trace his hands up and down her sides, eliciting small shivers from the small form. Kagome winced slightly as he grazed a rather nasty bruise on her hip. Inuyasha looked down and saw for the first time how badly she was still suffering. Whining he dropped down on his knees in front of her form. Kissing each bruise he came to with all the love for her that he possessed. Yes, he knew now that he loved her. Almost losing her had opened his eyes.

Kagome gasped as he laved her skin with kisses. It was the single most erotic thing that she could remember, and she was loving it. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

Inuyasha groaned as he started the smell her arousal and didn't want to stop what he was doing. His claws were biting into the skin on her hips and she moaned. Her hands came up to comb through his hair, rubbing his ears. Groaning into her skin, his tongue came out and licked the area below her navel and above her undies. Nipping the area as he went.

"Ah! Inu?" Looking down into his red tinted eyes, she really didn't want to stop; everything he did felt so good, felt right; but she still had so many questions and fears. Inuyahsa sighed. Kissing his way up to her lips he gave a small peck and smiled. His hands were still on her hips, "Okay, okay. Just let me know when…"

Turning to leave he was stopped by her lovely voice. "Wait…"

Inuyasha smiled. Grabbing her hips, he brought her body against his; she gasped looking down. _'Wow! He's huge!'_

He smirked and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Unless you want to keep going, I need to go take care of business before we leave…"

She looked up again and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry…"

Smiling slightly, he gave a her a loving kiss on her lips, making her gasp at the magnitude of it. "It's okay… Besides you're still recovering from your ordeal, I don't want to hurt you more…"

Kagome giggled. "You would never hurt me Inu…"

He smiled, stepping away from her body. "I'll be ready in a few minutes; go ahead and get ready." With that he left the room, leaving a very hot and bothered Kagome behind. She sighed going back to her suitcase.

* * *

Inuyasha went to the other bathroom, closing and locking the door. _**'YOU STOPPED?!'**_

Inuyasha growled. _'Oh great! Not you too…'_

'_**I can't help it! You get our mate all ready for us and you STOPPED! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!'**_

Inuyasha sighed as he unbuckled his jeans, letting lose his erection. _'I had to stop, Kagome wasn't ready…'_

His beast was silent for a moment. _**'WASN'T READY?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Did you not smell her arousal?! It was a clear sign she was 'ready'!'**_

Inuyasha started to stroke his raging hard on as he continued to argue with his beast. _'Ready mentally you idiot! Now shut up and let me do this…'_

His beast growled. _**'How degrading!'**_

'_Shut up damn it!'_

'_**One day very, very soon I will come out and I will get what we want in the process; believe me; she's ready for us…'**_ His beast receded. Breathing a sigh of relief he imagined Kagome instead of himself getting him off. He came a few minutes later with a growl, but now with his mind going haywire, his erection wouldn't go away. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

Kagome had just walked into the living room when she heard Inuyasha yell out. Cautiously she walked up to guest bathroom and knocked. "Inu? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine! Don't come in!"

She blinked confused. "A-Are you sure?"

Inuyasha was panicking. He grabbed onto his erection again, started to stroke it again. He needed it to go down, NOW! "Come on you bastard! Go down!"

Kagome heard him whisper and got an idea. Running back to the bedroom she found a bobby-pen. Squatting down to the lock she effectively opened the door. She saw him hunched over, groaning and growling with his back to her. Smirking she snuck into the bathroom. Gathering enough courage she finally spoke. "Turn around baby…"

Inuyasha gasped. Looking over his shoulder, he was horrified. _'How did she get in here and I didn't hear her?!'_ "K-K-Kagome?!"

She smirked and walked up to him grabbing his ass. "I said, turn around…"

Too far gone, he did what he was told. Kagome came back up to him, starting to stroke him. He groaned as he looked down watching with red tinted eyes, the woman of his dreams, his mate, stroking him. She kissed him hard and he cupped her cheeks, increasing the passion between them. Breaking the kiss she dropped to her knees and finally got a good look at him. His cock was slightly darker than his natural skin color with a reddish tint to it. It was every bit of nine or ten inches long standing straight up pointed to the ceiling. His girth was staggering as well; she couldn't completely wrap her hand around it! Not to mention he was cleanly shaven! She licked her lips in anticipation. Looking up she smiled as she kissed the side of him. "Oh Inu… Having a little bit of trouble?"

Inuyasha growled playfully but nodded.

Kagome looked back at her mission and put his cock in her mouth. Moaning as she tasted his previous orgasm still on it. She licked the underside of it and grazed the top with the roof of her mouth. Inuyasha gasped and threaded his fingers through her hair. She started to move her head up and down, sucking for all she was worth. Bringing her left hand up to play with his balls, the right joined her mouth in sucking him off.

"Ah! Kagome! Don't stop!" He knew he was close to coming again. Looking down at her, he saw her deep blue eyes locked with his. Groaning he pushed his hips forward and emptied into her lovely mouth.

Kagome relaxed her jaw and let him sink as far down her throat as she could take; she didn't realize her gag reflex would let him. Swallowing his come was like tasting the sweetest ambrosia; it was sweet, musky and all him. Using her right hand to jack what was left of him in his dick, squeezing his balls to make his orgasm last for as long as she could.

Inuyasha saw stars; literally! He held her head against his hips and pulsed his seed down her throat. After coming down he let her go and fell back on his bottom panting heavily. Opening his now amber eyes he saw her licking her lips and fingers trying to get every last bit of his come off of her. He almost got hard again but it seemed that's what he needed. Looking down he saw his erection finally deflated.

Kagome giggled as she came up to his prone form and kissed him; he could taste himself on her but he didn't care. He needed to show how much he loved her with his kiss. If he couldn't fuck her yet he was definitely going to try something later…

Kagome was gasping when the kiss ended. She smirked at him and looked down at his dick. "Well it seems that my therapy worked well. I say let's do a regimen of at least once a day for the next six weeks and I'm sure your 'blue balls syndrome' will be no more… What do you think Dr. Tashio?"

He smirked and felt himself growing again; he absolutely LOVED it when she used her 'doctor voice;' especially in this kind of situation. "I dunno Dr. Higurashi. I think we need to do the regimen at least twice a day; it seems that my 'syndrome' is a very severe and chronic case" He joked indicating that his dick was once again ready to go.

Kagome laughed and kissed him again. "Only if we prescribe a regimen for my 'very wet pussy syndrome.' Everything I do, whether it be squeezing my thighs together, or touch myself, it gets worse… What do you think we should do about that?"

Inuyasha was unbuckling her jeans just to get his hand down her pants. Feeling how wet she was he smirked as she gasped. "Hmm… I do see the problem Dr. Higurashi. But I do believe I need a closer look..." Pulling her jeans and panties down and off, he laid her down on the floor. Spreading her legs he was in heaven. Her lips were glistening with her wetness and not a single hair was seen. Arousal wafted up to his nose and he was salivating at the mouth. "Dr. Higurashi! What has gotten you so wet?!" He took one of her fingers, tracing around her labia, making her shudder and moan. Smirking again, he came up closer to her pussy. "Since other methods have not helped, I think an 'oral' regimen would be best at this time." He dropped down and licked from her hole to her clit. She groaned. "How does that sound to you Dr. Higurashi?" Spreading her lips he used the tip of his tongue on her clit.

"AH! Yes Dr Tashio that sounds like a very good treatment! But I do believe we need a trial study, to make sure it will work don't you?" Her chest was heaving with just a few licks of his tongue; how was she going to survive a whole 'oral exam?!'

He chuckled. "I couldn't agree more Dr. Higurashi. Tell me, have you ever had any success with this?" He asked as he carefully inserted a finger in her tight pussy. They both groaned for as she squeezed his finger. Licking pearl again, he listened as she writhed up his ministrations. He started moving his finger in and out of her channel all the while sucking and nibbling on her clit. She screamed as she held onto his head for leverage. He chuckled again; now fucking her with two fingers.

"Yes Inu! Please!"

Letting up on her clit, but still fingering he asked, "So how is the treatment working Dr. Higurashi? Should I continue?" He said now fingering her with three digits.

"AH! Yes Dr. Tashio! Please don't stop! I think the treatment is working! Please don't stop!" Coming back to her pussy he devoured her. Kagome could feel her orgasm building quicker than she ever had before. "AH INU! Don't stop! I'm coming!" Feeling her quake around his fingers he withdrew them and lapped all the come that she gave him, all the while stroking her clit with his finger. He continued to lick of her till she came back to reality.

Kagome opened her eyes as she came back down from the most powerful orgasm she had. She felt Inuyasha climb ontop of her and smirk down at her. "I do believe that the 'oral' regimen will work for you Dr. Higurashi. I think we should do therapy two times a day for an unspecified amount of time." Leaning down he kissed her hard. She tasted herself and it made her hornier. Moaning into his mouth she pulled him closer and felt Inu Jr. graze her pussy lips. Groaning into each other's mouth they looked at each other both asking the other if they should do THAT?

Resting his forehead to hers he tried to calm down his breathing, trying to calm done period. "Kagome?"

"Can we have sex without mating? Please tell me we can…" Kagome kisses his chin making him growl in his chest.

Inuyasha leans down nipping at her neck. "We can, but if we do, I won't be able to control myself; I will mark you and we will have to complete the blood bonding."

Kagome gasped and felt his fangs graze her neck. What did she want? She really wanted to have him fuck the living day lights out of her but was she ready yet? _'Oh Kami, his dick grazed my pussy again.'_ "Please tell me to stop Kagome; I'm so close to taking advantage of you. Please…"

He was begging. He really, REALLY wanted to continue but he would stop if she told him to; and if she had any doubts then they NEEDED to stop. The blood bonding wouldn't work if she had any doubts.

"Inu? Will you be angry with me?"

He sighed in relief. Pulling up to look at her, she never looked more beautiful. Her lips were red with the attention, her chest was still heaving and her eyes were glazed over in pleasure. Leaning down he gave her a chaste kiss. "I will never be angry with any decision you make; you need to be absolutely sure before we have sex. The bonding wouldn't work otherwise."

She threw her arm over her eyes and sighed. "This sucks!"

He laughed sitting up, making room for her to sit up. "I whole-heartedly agree babe! Come on, go get a shower in our bathroom and I'll wash up in here. No temptation…"

She smiled and got up after him. Gathering her clothing she stumbled out of the bathroom. He laughed. "Do you need a treatment for 'jelly legs syndrome' Dr. Higurashi?!"

She turned and glared at him. "Oh shut up! This is all your doing Dr. Tashio."

"And I'm damn proud of it!" Turning on the cold water, he stepped into the shower.

She laughed again, finally regaining the use of her legs. Walking to the main bathroom, she stepped into a warm shower thinking _'why in the hell did I make him stop?!'_


	17. Cock Tease?

Inuyasha was now in a constant state of arousal; it didn't help that Kagome was a cock tease either! She would parade around in tank tops and super short shorts that would come up and barley cover her cheeks. And the worse part of it? She didn't know that she was doing it! He growled for the millionth time that morning. Looking up he saw the object of his desires come waltzing through the door with a hot pink tank top and heather gray shorts. Inu Jr twitched painfully. Yes, they had continued their 'sessions' but damn if he didn't want more! Ever since that almost 'fuck me here and now!' thing in the bathroom one week ago, he was about to literally lose his mind! He wanted nothing more to pin that delectable piece of ass down and fuck her till she couldn't walk for a week! BUT NO! She had some kind of issues or some shit like that! He closed his eyes and took a calming breath hoping that it would help. _'DAMNNIT! Why does she always have smell so damn good?!'_ Her sweet scent of cherry blossoms filtered through his nose and made him growl more. He had to get away for a little while before he did something he would regret.

"Kagome I'm going to go over to Miroku's for a little while. Why don't you call Sango and have a girls day!" He said as he slammed the door a little too hard as he was leaving.

Kagome turned from her musings in the laundry room befuddled. "Okay?"

* * *

Quickly pulling away from the apartment building he dialed the houshi's number. "You better not be at work you bastard…" Two rings later he picked up.

"Hello Inuyasha! What can I do for you on this fine day!" He said a little too happy; it only irritated the hanyou more.

"Please tell me you're at home and not at the office…"

Miroku paused. _'He doesn't sound great…'_ "Yeah… I'm at home. Are you having trouble in paradise my friend?" He asked with mirth.

Inuyasha growled again. "You have NO idea! Is Sango off today? I don't want to leave Kagome alone."

"Yeah she's in the shower."

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm surprised you're not in there too…"

Miroku laughed. "She's now taking a cold shower, instead of a hot one…"

"Yeah I really didn't need to know that dude. I'll be there in ten minutes; tell Sango to get her ass over to my place."

Miroku sighed. "She's not gonna be happy being bossed around, but hey! She gets to see her best friend for the day! She shouldn't be too mad."

Inuyasha growled. "I really don't give a rat's hairy ass about what she thinks. I just want Kagome to be safe, and I REALLY cannot be there right now…"

Miroku sighed. "Okay see you soon."

* * *

Inuyasha made it to Miroku's in eleven minutes flat. Walking up the stairs to the building he let himself in. Miroku was in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee, pointing to the already served cup on the counter. Grabbing it he sat down across from him at the table. Sango came in looking for her shoes. "Good morning Inuyasha. How are you this morning?"

He glared at her as she smiled slightly. Throwing her hands up in the air she relented. "Okay! Okay! I'm heading out. By the time today is over, your little problem will be dealt with."

"You don't even know what's going on Sango…"

She smiled. "I have known Kagome for over twenty years. You'll be thanking me by then end of week. See you guys later!" Closing the door behind her, she smirked. _'Yep. Now it's time for me to work my magic!'_

* * *

"Alright spill."

Inuyasha got up and made his way to the fridge. "Thanks for the coffee man, but I think I need something a little bit stronger…" Pulling a beer out of the door, popping the top, he took a long swig.

"You're avoiding the question…" Miroku stated as he finished his coffee.

Inuyasha sighed. "Not really…"

Getting up from his seat with his and Inuyasha's cup he came into the kitchen, placing them into the sink. "So what brought you over here in such a hurry, and not being with that mate to be of yours?"

He laughed. "Well my mate to be is a fucking cock tease! And she's too naïve to realize it!"

Miroku looked at him and waited. "And..."

Inuyasha looked at him then down in shame. "And if I stayed any longer, I would've done something I would've regretted."

"Ah. I see. Taking yourself away from the situation. But you know you can't stay away for long…"

Inuyasha took another long swig of his beer. "Yeah I know. I'll go back soon…"

* * *

Sango entered Inuyasha's apartment, kicking off her shoes at the door. Hearing her friend from the kitchen she bounded in. "Hello beautiful!"

Kagome smiled as she gestured to the coffee in the pot. Sango smiled. Grabbing the empty cup on the counter, she poured herself a cup. "Do you have any…?"

"Top shelf to the left." Kagome laughed; oh she knew her friend so well. Seeing her friend get the caramel sauce and hazelnut creamer out of the fridge she made her coffee just the way she liked it. Kagome grabbed the sugar jar and offered Sango the sugar.

Stirring her concoction, she brought it to her lips smiling as the flavor was just right. "Well I can see why Inuyasha left…"

Kagome choked a little. "W-What?! Maybe you can enlighten me; I have no idea why!"

Sango laughed. "You really are clueless! Do you normally wear that all day?" She asked pointing to the very short shorts and tank top that showed a lot of skin.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her outfit. "Um… Usually. I like to be comfortable… Why, what's wrong with it?!"

Sango was laughing so hard she was crying. "Kagome, you are a very attractive woman with a half demon mate; one that literally wants to fuck your brains out, and all you can do is egg him on! What you're wearing is a cock tease!"

Kagome's eyes grew wider and she turned a bright shade of red. "Oh…" Kagome sighed as she looked down into her coffee mug.

Sango smiled slightly. "Okay what's wrong?"

Kagome looked up and sighed. "Nothing really…"

Sango put down her cup and came up in front of her friend. Taking the cup from her hands she held them. "Kagome, I've known you long enough to know that something's wrong…"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know. I just have some doubts about this mating."

"Have you talked to Inuyasha about this?"

She shook her head no. "I guess I'm too scared to. What the answers might be."

Sango sighed and gave her a hug. "You really need to talk to him about this. You trust him don't you?"

Kagome looked at her friend and thought about it. He never led her astray and she cared for him and she knew he would take care of her. "Yeah I do."

Sango smiled. "Then let's get him back over here and have that talk…"

* * *

Inuyasha got back to his apartment around noon. Sango had left by then so it was only the two of them. Locking the door and kicking off his shoes, he made his way into the kitchen. Kagome was at the stove cooking what smelled like spaghetti. His mouth watered; he really didn't have any breakfast that morning before he left. He also noticed that she changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt that wasn't too tight. Chuckling he mused that Sango must've known all along.

Kagome turned to see him looking at her and blushed. Sango had left and she immediately tried to find something that covered her up enough where Inuyasha wouldn't be so tempted. She was astonished that she didn't have very much in the way of loose fitted and conservative; she only hoped what she had on was okay. Shaking her head she put that in the back of her mind and sighed. "Hungry?"

He smiled. "Famished…"

Kagome smiled. "Well, sit down and relax. I'll serve you up."

Bending over to get the dishes out of the dishwasher she found a 'Kagome' sized bowl, an 'Inuyasha' sized bowl and some forks. Serving him first, setting the food in front of him with the fork in it, she served herself.

She was doing it again. Although she had changed, he still could make the contours of her body through her clothing. Bending over just made it worse; granted he would've already been on her by now if she was still wearing the shorts… Glancing down at his food, he wasn't really hungry in that sense anymore; all he wanted was to devour HER! Damn he shouldn't have come home this early.

Kagome had sat down and started to eat when she noticed that he hadn't even touched his yet. "Inu? Is something wrong?"

Looking up, she saw his eyes were almost red and his stripes had appeared. Kagome choked a little, but didn't run away. "Keep this warm. I'll be back in a few minutes…" His voice was more ragged and deeper. Kagome shivered slightly; not in fear, but arousal. Not good for the demon in front of her. Then she thought of something! Looking inside herself she masked her scent so that he couldn't smell it. She wasn't sure if she could control his demon side yet.

Inuyasha smelled the room and caught a hint of her arousal before it disappeared. Looking at her, he smiled and walked away. She had learned a lot from the old miko. Running to the bathroom he looked in the mirror and saw his other side slowly making his way to the surface; that couldn't happen yet. Rummaging through the cabinet, he couldn't find them. "Shit!"

'_**Need mate now! Release me!'**_

'_Oh no you don't! Get back in your cage damn it!'_

'_**Like hell I will! You're the one keeping me locked up and not taking our mate! So now I'll have to do the dirty work!'**_His beast surged to the forefront of his mind and almost had control, but Inuyasha took back control at the very last second.

'_**RELEASE ME!'**_

Inuyasha finally found what he was looking for and he really hoped he wouldn't have to use it. _'Listen beast. If you don't submit, I'll have to make you. You don't want me to drug you do you?' _He was sweating and shaking with effort to keep control; unloading the pre-filled syringe just in case.

His beast paused. _**'You wouldn't dare!'**_Opening his now red eyes, he looked down and saw that his master was not kidding. _**'YOU WOULD?! After all that pain I went through, you still would?!'**_

Inuyasha whined. _'Get back into your cage. Please! It hurts me too you know…'_

Snarling, his beast took over for a second and roared out his conquest. Inuyasha got back what little control he could and stabbed himself with the syringe. His beast roared again but then whined out. He felt his senses dull and become cloudy. Slumping to the floor he groaned. Oh how he hated being human.

* * *

Kagome had just finished her meal when she heard a roar coming from their bathroom. Instantly remembering that time at the hospital where he lost control of his beast she ran to the bathroom. She hesitated for a moment. Hearing him groan she knew she had to get in there. Grabbing her handy-dandy bobby pin, she unlocked the door and slowly went in. What she found in the bathroom broke her heart. Inuyasha was slumped to the ground in front of the sink with his head hanging low. His hair was almost the same color as hers and his signature fuzzy ears were no longer there. Kneeling down in front of him she combed her fingers through his hair.

He flinched slightly when he felt fingers through his hair. Looking up with his brown eyes, he saw blue worried ones. "How is it that I lock the door but you still find a way in here?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "One of my many secrets. You want me to help you with anything?"

This is the reason why he hated being human; he absolutely hated that he was this weak. But when he used the tranquilizer, it was one-hundred times worse. He couldn't even hold his head up. He sighed. "Can you help me to the couch?"

"Yeah, of course." Kagome got up behind him and she pulled under his arms while he tried to push up with his feet. Finally getting him on two feet, she wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and helped him walk to the couch.

Slumping down onto it he groaned. "I hate this shit…"

Kagome sighed. Combing her fingers through his hair again, he sighed in contentment. After a few minutes, she asked the question that has been plaguing her mind for the past thirty minutes. "Inu? Why did you have to tranq him?"

Inuyasha sighed. Opening his human eyes, he turned his head to look at his mate to be. "He's been increasingly getting harder to control. It came to a head today; I lost control and I had enough sense to shut him up before…he did something he would regret later…"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "He would've come after me?"

Inuyasha sighed. Turning away from her, he really didn't want to continue. "I have been keeping him at bay; telling him no because you weren't ready; he warned me this would happen. He didn't count on the tranquilizer though…"

Kagome groaned and hit her head on his shoulder slightly. "If I didn't have all of these issues, then you wouldn't have had to do this. We could've already been mates by now."

Shrugging his shoulder, he got her attention. "Hey. Don't be like that."

"But it's the truth Inuyasha! I'm just a big scaredy-cat!" She let a tear fall.

Reaching up, he was barely able to wipe her tears away. "What are you scared of? You can tell me…"

Kagome looked up and saw nothing but trust and love in his eyes. She sighed again. "What will happen when we mate? I just don't understand a lot of stuff…"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah my dad didn't really talk about that much did he?"

She shook her head no but was smiling slightly. "No he didn't. I kinda made a quick get-away."

"Well let's see. Once we perform the blood bond, your body will start to change in many different ways. Your body will change to accommodate any offspring we would have, it will change the way you age; you'll age like me, so we'll be together for as long as I live…"

Kagome knew this about demon mating, but she guessed it really never clicked until he said it. She would outlive her family; could she really do that? "Inu? What's going to happen when Gramps, Mama and… Souta die? When my daddy died, I was devastated. How am I going to be able to handle that?"

He reached out and caressed her hand. "I will be there with you, through thick and thin. I will be your shoulder to cry on. And you will be mine. Miroku isn't going to be around forever either…"

Kagome hadn't thought of all of her friends! Sango and Miroku too! She would outlive them all! How can demons do this so easily?! "How many of your friends have passed on?"

Inuyasha swallowed a lump in his throat. "I have had a few friends that I outlived. It was one of the most horrible experiences I had to deal with when I was growing up. My mom also had to go through this, seeing her family wither and die while she stayed the same after so many years. She said that it never gets better, watching people you know and love die, but you have to think of all of the happy and fun times you had with them and that's what keeps them alive in your heart; even when they are not there in person anymore. That helped me a little, but you never really get over it."

Kagome let a few more tears fall. There was one question that she wanted to ask but she knew that there was only one answer to the question; and she was so scared to ask it.

Inuyasha noticed that she had stopped talking and was picking at an invisible thread on the couch. "Kagome I know there's something else on your mind. Tell me…"

She chuckled. "How can you know me so well?"

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders again. "The same way you know how to calm me when I'm stressed and tired. You know just how to make me feel better…"

She smiled. "Well there is one question…"

He waited anxiously. _'What question is making her this nervous?'_

"Inu? What if you get tired of me? What if you find someone else?" She could feel unshed tears beginning to build. There was only one correct answer and she didn't know if she could handle anything else.

He smiled and leaned over and gave her a huge kiss. "I could never get tired of you, koishii. And I will only have eyes for you, I love you now and I will continue to love you until the end of time."

Kagome gasped. Searching in his eyes for any deceit and finding none. "You love me?"

Inuyasha kissed her again. "You know it."

Kagome kissed him again. _'I think this mating just might work…'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! _'Doctors'_ is almost done! Please read and review!


	18. Letting the Frustrations Go

the chapter my loyal readers have been waiting for! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! :D

3-3-13 - went back and did a little editing

* * *

Twelve, almost thirteen hours later found a fully restored Inuyasha in his gym burning off his sexual frustration, at one in the morning. Doing his twentieth set of bench presses, he sighed as the burn crept back in. Standing up he went to the dumbbells, proceeding to do more sets of squats. After about ten more minutes he growled dropping the heavy weights, slumping down to the floor. He had been working out since his strength had started returning and he sighed. That was four hours ago… His beast was restless; all it wanted to do was go to the bedroom and have its way with her lithe and perfect body. Growling again, he got up and made his way, this time to the treadmill. Of course this particular treadmill was made for demons so he wasn't worried about it keeling over on him. Thirty minutes and a lot of sweat later, he found himself lying on the cool floor panting. Kami he still wanted her! He refused to force himself on her; his beast didn't care. He started to get up when he heard the door to the gym open.

"Inu?"

He turned to see the object of his affections in a pale blue robe, rubbing her tired eyes yawning. He sighed. Even with her disheveled hair and appearance, he still thought she was sexy.

"Inu? What are you still doing up? Come to bed…"

_'Oh if only I could baby…'_ "Kagome I'm fine… Go ahead and go back to bed. I'll be in shortly"

She frowned. Seeing his silver hair and doggy ears she knew he was battling against himself again; trying to find an outlet for his frustrations.

Sighing she walked into the gym, grabbing his hand and pulled him to standing. "As your attending physician, I am making a decision; you're going to to bed, no matter how bad you want to stay up…"

He laughed. "Kagome…"

She stopped and looked at him. "What? You know as well as I do that not getting ANY sleep is healthy; and you haven't been sleeping well… And quite frankly, neither have I…"

He sighed again. "I really don't think it's a good idea baby…"

Kagome turned towards him and hugged him. She didn't care that he was sweating and was getting her clothing wet. "And why not?"

Leaning down he placed his nose in her hair against her neck. Inhaling he reveled in her scent. "You're not ready…"

She looked up into his eyes that were tinting again; reaching up she caressed his cheek. "Inuyasha… Come to bed with me. I need you there; to make sure you're okay…"

He smiled, turning his head kissing her palm. "Let me go rinse off and I'll be in there; I promise…"

Leaning up she gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good, I'll be waiting." Turning she made her way out of the room, but not before he smacked her on her lovely ass. Squealing she continued to the bedroom.

Lying back into the satin sheets she waited for her mate-to-be to come back to bed. She was almost back to sleep when she felt him slide in behind her, spooning her body. Turning slightly, inhaling deeply she smelled his body wash; smiling she sighed in contentment as she felt his arm come around her body pulling her closer.

Settling his nose in the crook of her neck he sighed in happiness. Breathing in her scent drove him mad and calmed him at the same time. His beast was rattling his cage to be released but he refused. His eyes sliding closed he hugged her from behind and took in her scent again. Smirking into her shoulder he kissed it. _ 'So that's why he's been so crazy lately… Oh Kagome you shouldn't have made me come to bed tonight…'_ Nipping her shoulder he moved his hand down slowly to the apex of her thighs.

Kagome was roused from her slumber when she felt a warm hand slide its way down her body. She moaned, turning her head slightly looking into the red tinted eyes of her mate. "What are you up to?…"

He kissed her hard on the lips as his hand made it down the front of her shorts and undies. She responded fully; opening her mouth to let his tongue caress hers. Gasping as his claw made contact with her bundle of nerves, bringing her hand up behind his head and hungrily devoured him. He groaned as her scent of arousal spiked; growling he turned to where he was on top of her. Continuing to consume her with his mouth, he felt her open her legs for him to sink down further on top of her. Thrusting his hips forward to let her know what she did to him. Nipping her shoulder again, he whispered in her ear. "You shouldn't have made me come in here tonight."

Kagome gasped as his hands tickled her sides as he ground his very hard member up against her core. "Uh! Why?"

Licking the shell of her ear, he growled lightly, knowing his voice was deeper and his beast was close to breaking through. "You have NO idea how good you smell babe."

Faster than she could comprehend, he ripped the tank top she was wearing away from her body; he was too far gone to worry about pulling it off of her.

She was about to complain about her shirt but she suddenly didn't care as he latched onto one of her nipples with his wicked mouth. Arching her body, she felt his hot body against her and it felt so good!

He used one of his fangs on her nipple, hearing her gasp it made him lose a little more control. Feeling her hands comb their way into his hair it made another bolt of electricity go straight to his cock; making him more horny; if that were even possible.

Pulling on his head, she brought him back up to her mouth. Groaning into his mouth he felt her nails bite into his back for some sort of leverage and he ground into her more. She met his hips for every movement, he growled in her ear and stopped her hips. Looking up she saw him shaking with effort to stop, to protect her. Opening his eyes he looked down at the disappointed face of his mate and almost wanted to cry. "Kagome if we go any further I won't be able to stop myself." Coming back ontop of her, feeling her pebbled nipples graze his hot body, he groaned. "Please don't make me stop…"

Kagome lifted her left leg around his backside pulling him closer to her and her hot core. Frankly she was getting a little irritated that he kept saying that she wasn't ready; but she knew he was trying to protect her. Smiling she contested. "Then stop trying to be all noble and let go…" She ground herself on him and that's all it took. He was on her instantly; devouring her mouth again. She used her feet to push his boxers down and he sat up to help her remove her shorts and undies. As soon as the clothing was out of the way, his tongue was dancing on her nether lips. She screamed out at the intrusion but she didn't mind one bit. "Oh Kami! Inuyasha!" Her hands clamped down on his head trying to keep him there, even though he had no intention of removing himself anyway.

Gently he inserted a single digit into her warm channel, letting out a groaned growl at how wet, hot and ready she was for him. "Kami Kagome! You are so wet already!"

"Ah!" She was humping his face, hoping to get some relief. All of their sessions were great, but she was craving something more for the past couple of days. She felt him chuckle and renewed his efforts, sucking and fucking her to her heart's content. Minutes later she crested and her legs clamped down on his head.

Growling he drank from her and now his demon had come out fully; but the weird part of it was, he was able to comprehend everything now. Looking down at his mate as she was still feeling the effects of her orgasm, that image would be ingrained in his memory for the rest of his life. She was panting, with a look of euphoria over her face; her raven locks were tussled around the pillows and her body was glistening with sweat. He climbed up her body kissing her, touching her, loving her all the way up to her lips. Kissing her, he nipped at them asking for entrance. Of course she acquiesced.

Her hands coming up to grab and tug at his hair again, she felt his aching member brushed against her still weeping sex. Groaning in his mouth, she moved her hips a little and felt it bump against her opening.

Inuyasha ended the kiss and gazed in her eyes, asking for permission once more with his eyes. Kagome smiled, gently tracing his stripes on his cheeks. Kissing his lips gently, she murmured a "please..."

Growly lightly, he reached down to his cock, making sure he was lined up he started to push in. Gritting his teeth he tried not to surge forward. She was so tight! Finally seating himself completely inside of her, he took a huge breathe.

Kagome gasped at the feeling of him actually inside of her, he was big! How in the world did he fit inside of her?! She moved her hips slightly to get used to the feeling and she moaned as he moved slightly within her. He groaned and rested his forehead to hers. "Kami Kagome… You're so tight… Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head slightly. Kami she was more than okay! This is exactly what she was looking for! "Love me Inu… Make me yours…"

Inuyasha pulled out and slowly went back in; both of them reveling in the feeling of completeness. Sitting up, he grabbed her hips and started a steady rhythm. She used her hips to meet his as he pushed in. Soon he was using his demon speed and she couldn't keep up. Feeling the tell-tale signs of another impending orgasm she cried out. "Oh Inu! Don't stop!"

He growled as he increased everything; his speed, his force and the angle. He felt her walls fluttered around his length and he kept it going; he had a little while before he released so he was just enjoying bringing her pleasure.

Kagome felt something snap and her vision went white. "AH INUYASHA!" She heard herself scream but couldn't believe it was her voice; it sounded raw and so full on want and passion. She arched her back and couldn't contain the amount of euphoric feelings that were going through her; and it seemed to last longer with him still going to town on her pussy! Oh Kami! She was going to die! Nothing in the world should feel THIS good! Then she felt herself coming down and she whined; she didn't want it to end yet. Opening her eyes she saw Inuyasha looking at her with a smug look on his face. She smiled back; sitting up to straddle his lap she kissed him with all her might. Her hands caressed his chest, back and face all at once.

He kissed her back, his hands coming up to palm the globes of her ass to keep a small rhythm; more of a grinding motion than anything. The way he was grinding her on his body, it created deliciousness from her clit. Soon she was gasping again. "Ah Inu! I'm coming again! Don't stop!"

He continued to move her body against his and growled in her ear. "That's right baby! Let it go again! We have all night…" Her extra sensitive body was ringing again within minutes; her back bowing as he nipped and sucked at her nipples. Feeling her ripple around his embedded length and groaned against her neck. He knew that he would be coming undone soon and now he needed to finish the mating in the proper position; not that the first two weren't wonderful! Holding his mate close to him as she went limp in his arms he chuckled. "Tired already baby?"

Kagome sat up with half lidded eyes. "Oh shut up! I didn't realize that you could have multiple orgasms that close together…"

He chuckled. Pulling out of her lithe body with a pop she fell back on to the bed. "You haven't came yet?!"

He laughed coming on top of her prone form. "Not yet baby; you would definitely know when I do… This time I need you on your hands and knees."

Kagome laughed but doing as she was told. "I should have known Inu…" Swishing her hips she looked over her shoulder seeing her mate growl deeply. Coming up behind her, he used his dick to spread her juices around before impaling her on his cock again. Both cried out at the new sensations this position created. Pulling out and slamming back in, he found out that this one was definitely one of his favorites. Draping himself over her back, his hands found her breast and clit.

Kagome screamed out again as she felt yet another orgasm starting to build. In this position, Inu was hitting a spot inside her that created a painful pleasure that she had her gasping for every breath. Rocking herself back and he surged forward she was screaming again.

Inuyasha started to snarl as she came undone again. He was feeling the tingling at the base of his spine and knew that the blood bond had to be performed. Biting his forearm he pulled her up straight with him; bringing his forearm in front of her. "Drink of me baby."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw his forearm in front of her eyes. Grabbing the offering she clamped her mouth around the wound and sucked, when she felt her mouth full of his life's liquid, she swallowed. She felt his emotions as well as hers and she continued to drink of him as she started to crest again. Feeling him graze the side of her neck with his fangs she came undone again.

Feeling her ripple around him again, he pounded into her as he felt his dick become bigger inside of her. Feeling something give within her he pushed forward more till he couldn't go any further. Then he felt it; the biggest orgasm he ever had. Biting into neck he drank from her as he continued to pump his seed into her. Looking up as he felt their aura's spring forth he saw his red and her pink swirl around the other becoming one. Feeling them recede back into their bodies he felt her go lax in his arms. Slowly extracting his fangs from her neck, he brought them down on the bed on their sides. Holding her close he licked the puncture marks on her neck to heal them.

Kagome was rasping for breath. Feeling him lave attention to her neck made her quake with mini orgasms through her body. She felt him trying to regain his breath behind her and smiled. Turning her head slightly she saw that his eyes were back to normal and his beast had receded.

Looking down into her eyes he smiled. He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and then her forehead. "You okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah… That was so… amazing!"

He laughed and settled in behind her; she felt him shift down there and gasped. Looking down she saw they were still connected at the hip.

He chuckled and shifted his hips a little making her gasp again. "Don't worry babe. Its normal after a mating."

Kagome laid down beside him and sighed a little, giggling. "So how is it that we're tied?"

Laying down beside her he began to run his claws gently over her body, eliciting small shivers and jerks out of her. "Well you want the doctor version or the dumbed down version?"

He was tickling her and he didn't know it! And with every twitch, she shifted and his dick rubbed against something inside of her. She felt incredibly full and warm down there; it felt almost weird. "Ugh! It's too late for me to comprehend the doctor version; tell me the basics…"

He laughed, his claws making his way down to where they were joined, feeling her lower body becoming warmer by the second. "Well centuries ago, mating was for one thing only, and that was conceiving an heir. When you ingested my blood, it not only started to change your body to become my mate but it also prepared your body to receive my seed. During a mating, my blood in combination to my semen and your orgasms makes a sort of muscle relaxant and it makes me embed my seed… deeper than normal; almost always guaranteeing impregnation…"

Kagome turned slightly to look at her now mate, feeling something shift within her in that painful pleasurable way. Groaning again she started to feel horny again. "So like pitocin?"

He nodded. Smelling her get aroused again was turning him on again. His fingers finding purchase on her clit he started to tease her.

She gasped again. Grinding against his talented fingers she felt herself getting closer. "So let me get this straight. Your dick is passed my cervix and you ejaculated straight into my uterus?"

He chuckled. "Yeah that's putting it bluntly…"

She gasped and moaned as she felt herself coming close the end. "It also makes you very sensitive to any touch afterwards." He groaned against her shoulder as he felt her start to flutter around him.

Kagome groaned and cried as a small but powerful orgasm washed through her. Gasping again as she felt warmth in her lower regions again. "Are you coming again?"

He laughed as he gasped for breath again. "I haven't stopped babe. But I did have another orgasm yes…"

Kagome started to feel really sleepy, but she wanted to stay awake with him. Cuddling closer to his front she felt him enclose her with his arms lying down with her. "Go ahead baby; rest. We have a long couple of days ahead of us…"

She nodded closing her eyes. "I love you Inu…" She heard herself mumble, and she wasn't afraid anymore about admitting it. Feeling his arms tighten slightly, giving her a hug, she knew he heard her. Smiling she cuddled more into him as sleep finally claimed her.


	19. The Cat's Out of the Bag

"Hey Kagome! Just wondering how things are going! Haven't heard from you in a few days! Call me!"

Kagome groaned as she deleted another message from Sango. That was a total of twenty four messages over the span of three days. Throwing her phone to the other side of the room she snuggled close to the person behind her. He chuckled. "So how worried are they?"

She scowled as she turned to face him. "She already knows what happened; she just wants to gossip. You know, how good was he? How big is he? How many times did you orgasm?"

He laughed. "Girls really talk about that stuff?"

She scrunched her nose and kissed him. "Only Sango. I think Miroku's been a very bad influence on my friend."

"Yeah Miroku does that to people… Like me." With that he pounced on her and they 'christened' the couch.

The next day they were roused by someone knocking on their door. Groaning he stumbled out of bed, finding the nearest bottoms that belonged to him and made it to the door. Opening the door he didn't know if he should pummel them or be glad to see them. "Dad it is literally six in the morning! You had to get up at 4:30 to get here! What the hell?!"

The older inu smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Well what can I say? I was worried about my son, and when I hadn't heard from him in a couple of days, I tried to call. When you didn't answer I called Miroku and his woman answered saying that you were finally getting laid…"

Inuyasha growled. "The mating bond takes one week to solidify and you're over here disturbing my time with my mate!"

Holding up his hands in defeat he smiled. "Okay, okay Inuyasha! I expect to see my new daughter-in-law for your mother's birthday weekend."

Inuyasha growled. "Okay dad! I'll see you guys THEN!" Getting ready to close the door when it was stopped.

"WAIT!" Toga had put his hand on the door preventing it from being closed.

"WHAT?!" He was getting really irritated. He and Kagome didn't lie down until three that morning and he was still tired.

"Do I see pups in the near future; I would LOVE to start planning!"

Inuyasha growled. "I will talk to you LATER Dad! Goodbye!" Closing the door he could hear that his dad was laughing and it irritated him to no end. But then his frown turned into a slight smile.

Kagome groaned when she rolled over as her mate stormed out of the room. Looking to the alarm clock she saw it was a little after six a.m. Growling she got up from her warm bed and went to the bathroom to relieve herself. She sighed as she felt her mate's emotions through their every increasing bond. She felt part of him on her soul and it made her smile. She never knew completeness until she had him in her soul. Getting up and washing her hands she made it back to the bedroom, to see her mate coming back in from the living room. "Who was that?"

He growled as he stripped back down to his birthday suit, climbing back into the bed. "Dad decided to pay us a visit…"

"Oh…" There wasn't really anything else to say.

Climbing back into bed, he pulled her down into his arms. "He wants us to make an appearance at mom's birthday weekend."

Kagome nodded against his chest not really listening. Tracing little shapes and doodles on his chest she was lulled back to sleep by his heartbeat.

Inuyasha noticed that his mate had fallen back to sleep and smiled. Breathing in deeply he reveled in their combined scents. Claws running up and down her back just loving the way she felt. Thinking back over the past couple of months brought a smile to his face; he was finally content. He had a great job, family and friends that loved him and didn't judge him on what he or who he was, and now a mate that completed him in every way. Turning onto his side he made sure that she was comfortable, their combined scents making him sleepy. That's when he noticed something had shifted. Taking a deep breath at the base of her neck, he cracked the biggest smile of his life. Bringing her body closer to his, he couldn't contain his excitement; then he frowned. _'I hope she doesn't get mad at me….'_

Five days later they sat in his car making their way to the Tashio estate. They had an hour left to go and Kagome couldn't wait to see her in-laws' house. One she had never been, and two she had to pee like nobody's business! They were spending the weekend there and then going back to work on Tuesday. She loved all her time with her mate, but she was getting stir crazy. Even though he'll be there at work too, she really didn't like sitting on the couch doing nothing all day. Though recently she wasn't exactly sitting around doing nothing; she was doing A LOT of something with someone particular. She smiled.

Finally making it to the mansion twenty minutes later, Kagome all but ran to the front door, trying to find the nearest bathroom; almost running down Toga and Izy. The two elders laughed as they approached Inuyasha's car. "How is it that she knows where she's going?"

Inuyasha was getting the luggage from the back of the car and laughed. "She's only had to go since we left! I swear she has the bladder of a five year old!" They laughed as Toga helped with the luggage.

"That's only the beginning! Just wait till the pups have to go every few minutes!"

Izy looked between the two in confusion. "What are you two talking about?"

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her. "Happy birthday mom!"

Izy still looked confused when Kagome came running back out of the house. "I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Tashio! How can I be so rude?!"

Izy smiled. "Oh it's no problem! I'm just glad that you two are doing so well…"

Kagome smiled. "I have honestly never felt better. I haven't had a single bout of hypoglycemia since we…" She turned a bright shade of red. Inuyasha came up to her and pulled her into his arms; hugging her.

Toga smiled coming up to hug his mate. "Yes we are both glad that you two are going to be with us for a very long time. We were getting really worried about things for a while there."

Kagome nodded. "Okay let's get this party weekend started! Izy I'm going to bake you a cake!" Turning toward the house heading to the kitchen.

"Oh honey you don't have to do that!" She ran to catch up with daughter in law as they made their way into the house leaving the two Inu's.

Father and son exchanged looks and smiled. "So have you told her yet?"

Inuyasha's smile faltered. "Not yet. I really haven't found the right opportunity. We are to return to work on Tuesday; I've already let Kato know about the mating and the pregnancy. He understands."

Toga helped his son with the luggage as they entered the house and made their way up the stairs. "It's kind of sad that your mate doesn't know but everyone else around her does."

Inuyasha sighed. He knew it was bad, but he didn't know how she was going to handle the situation yet. He wanted to break the news to her gently and not upset her.

"So go ahead and get settled. Lunch is soon and your brother should be arriving either tonight or in the morning."

Inuyasha growled. "Why does he have to come?…"

Toga smiled. "He is still your brother and she is his step mother. She still helped raise him and even if you don't believe it, he does love her."

Inuyasha growled. "Fine but he better not humiliate me like he always does."

Toga chuckled. "You know I can't do that Inuyasha."

Lunch came and went and Inuyasha as showing Kagome around when he smelled something that always made him angry. He growled. "What's wrong Inu?"

"My brother just arrived." His disposition had changed dramatically; he went from easy going and relaxed to tense and angry.

Kagome sighed and gave him a hug. "Come on Inu… He can't be that bad; can he? He is your brother after all…"

He completed the embrace trying to calm down but it was very difficult. Breathing in her and the pup's scent, made him relax slightly. Sighing he pulled back. "Kagome you have to understand. He has resented me for having both of my parents while he had only one. He was very cruel and unrelenting when we were growing up; though we have grown, he is still unforgiving in his treatment of me…"

Kagome sighed and kissed him on the lips. Reaching her hands up, she tweaked his ears. Hearing him growl in contentment she giggled. "Come, let's get this over with."

Hand in hand, they made their way to the front of the house where Toga and Izy were greeting the other silver Inu and a human girl? The stoic demon turned his attention to them and scowled. "This Sesshomaru was hoping that he wouldn't smell your stench this weekend half-breed."

Kagome and the other girl gasped, the elders sighed and Inuyasha growled. Kagome was enraged! Stalking up to the other demon she slapped him. "Who are you to call him such a vile name?! He is your brother for Kami's sake!"

Sesshomaru laughed. "So Inuyasha! You get a woman to fight your battles now? How pathetic. I always knew you were weak, but to put your pregnant mate in danger?! Has father not taught you anything?!"

Kagome stood there in shock. Turning she looked at her mate and saw the truth shining in his eyes; but what she saw next was pure uncompromising rage. "You. Are. Dead. Sesshomaru!" She barely got out of the way when she saw her mate lunge at his brother, breaking the door down and rolling outside.

Toga growled seeing red, not only did his eldest insult his teachings, but also destroyed part of his home. Running after his sons, he left the women there in shock.

Kagome had sunk down to the floor holding her still flat tummy. She felt Izy and the other girl kneel down beside her. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Inuyasha landed a very well placed punch on his brother's face. He was surprised when it not only it landed but also burnt his brother's face; he would contemplate this later. "You bastard! How dare you insult me in front of my mate?!"

Sesshomaru punched his brother in the gut successfully uprooting him. Jumping back, his brother was already standing, advancing on him again; Sesshomaru smiled as he was about to bring forth his poison claws, but felt suddenly drained. Looking down he saw his claws were gone.

Inuyasha stopped short when he saw his brother's regal from being reduced to nothing. His demonic features were slowly fading. Sesshomaru saw his silver hair turn brown, his hearing and sight were dulled. Looking to his brother he saw him smirk; for the first time in his long life he was scared.

"Well Sesshomaru it looks like my mate has gifted me the power of purification. Let's see how you like it being pummeled when your demonic powers are taken away from you." He stalked up to him with an evil smirk.

Sesshomaru stood his ground. "Now Inuyasha, let's talk this out; man to man."

Inuyasha laughed but continued stalking toward his prey. "HA! You want to talk?! Now you want to talk?! After all these years of suffering from your abuse, the single chance for you to get your comeuppance you try to get out of it! Not this time! I suggest you run for your life brother." His beast was released and Sesshomaru turned and ran as fast as his now human legs could carry him.

Toga had finally found his sons; but what he saw, almost stopped his heart. Somehow, his eldest was human and his youngest was beating him senseless; he couldn't have his. Changing into his true form he roared gaining the attention of his sons.

Inuyasha stopped his assault on the unrecognizable version of Sesshomaru and backed away. "Now who's the weak one brother? Don't underestimate or humiliate me, my mate or our pups again…" With that he walked away from his sire and brother feeling vindicated for the first time in his life.

Kagome, Izy and Rin, which was her name, all sat in the kitchen drinking tea and munching on some muffins. The men had been gone for an hour and a half. Kagome was still in a daze. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed her belly again. It bothered her that Inuyasha didn't tell her, but as she thought about it, she knew it would happen. Especially after all the sex they were having. She smiled.

"So Rin, tell us how you and Sesshomaru met?"

The girl had to be a few years younger than herself, warm, cheery smile and eyes to match. "Well I was doing a job for him at his house. You see he bought this gorgeous mansion in Fukushima and the grounds were in total disarray. He hired me to make it more presentable. And then I started having dreams about him"

Kagome and Izy looked at each other and smiled. "So you are a landscape artist? That's neat!"

Rin was about to comment when they heard groaning and shuffling coming through the front door. Running to the front door they found Toga helping a human male walk in. "Kagome can you take a look at him. Somehow Inuyasha purified his demon."

The women gasped. "That's Sesshomaru?!" Rin was in tears.

Kagome took over. "Put him on the couch."

Placing his son on the couch, Toga stepped back, letting the doctor do her work.

Sesshomaru opened his now brown eyes and gazed at the blue eyes of his sister in law. "Do not touch me miko. I am in no need of any healing especially from a human."

Toga growled but Kagome poked a cut a little too hard and Sesshomaru groaned. "Shut the fuck up you stubborn jackass! Your soon to be mate is human in case you have forgotten. Now be quiet or I will make this very painful for you."

Sesshomaru closed his mouth with a click. Kagome used her powers to look inside of his soul seeking out his demon. Finding it she smiled. She gave his injuries a jumpstart to start the healing process. Bringing her powers back into herself she got up from her place in front of the couch. "You will return to your former self, but I don't know when. It may take hours or days; your demon is subjectated but not dead." Standing up she wavered slightly.

Toga rushed to her side grabbing her before she fell. "I-I'm fine Toga. I just need to lie down I think."

Izy and Rin took either side of her and escorted her back upstairs. Toga looked down at his eldest and growled. "You have insulted your brother and myself for the last time. Do I make myself clear Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru grunted. "Crystal…"

Inuyasha finally calmed down enough to face his family again two hours later. Walking into the house through the back door he saw his parents in the kitchen cooking dinner. He startled them when he pulled a chair out and sat down rather loudly. "Inuyasha don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry mom…"

Toga came and sat down across from him and sighed. "You really did a number on him…"

Inuyasha growled. "So I didn't kill the bastard. That's unfortunate…"

Toga hit his son behind his head. "Damn dad! That hurt!"

"He has given his word to no longer undermine you or myself again."

Inuyasha snorted and stood. "I really doubt he will ever change his ways. Where's Kagome? I need to talk to her…"

Toga sighed as he stood to check on his casserole in the oven. "She's resting upstairs in your room. She made sure you didn't purify his demon and almost passed out. The pup is already draining her."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm going to get cleaned up and we'll be down for dinner soon."

Izy and Toga watched their son climb the stairs and sighed. "Well I was expecting this weekend to start off better…"

Toga came up behind her and gave her a hug. "I suspect it will get better from here on out."

Inuyasha stepped into his room and closed the door gently. Finding his mate asleep on the bed, he sighed. Looking down at this clothing, he was dirty and there was blood all over them; his and his brothers. Walking to the bathroom he shed his clothing and got in the shower. Sighing as the hot water cascaded down his body, letting it sooth his aching muscles; poking his side, wincing at the pain there. He would heal by morning but his brother did land a few cheap shots. Scrubbing the sweat and blood off his body, he wondered how Kagome was taking the news to her pregnancy. And he wondered if she was angry with him. Sighing, turning the water off, drying his still sore form, he made his way to the bed.

Slowly getting in the bed he laid down beside his mates form. He began kissing her softly; her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and her lips.

She was roused by her mate's kisses. Sighing contently she opened her eyes and was greeted by amber eyes. Stretching her sore muscles she relaxed back into his kisses as he started going down her body, eliciting tiny jolts of electricity to her pussy. "Mmmhmm… What's all this for?"

Unbuttoning her jeans he laid a kiss to her belly, where their pup was growing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was waiting for the right time. I didn't know how you would take the news." He continued to kiss his way down her body, taking her jeans and undies with him.

She gasped as the cooler air made contact with her already sensitive nether lips. "Why wouldn't I take the news well?"

Spreading her legs he kissed the insides of her thighs, slowly making his way to her center. He could already tell she was ready for some fun. "Remember that day in June when you were freaking out about being pregnant?" He asked as he tongue finally made it to her engorged pearl.

Squealing she grabbed onto her mates head as he devoured her. "For one thing I didn't know you and I was starting my residency that week! This is different! Oh Kami Inu!"

He licked and sucked her clit without abandon. His fingers playing with her hole, he kissed up to her belly again, kissing it. Looking up, he locked eyes with her, while he continued to finger her. "So you're not mad?" Feeling her channel fluttering around his fingers, he started rubbing her clit with his thumb.

How could she comprehend anything when he played her so well?! "Ugh! All I do know is that if you don't fuck me you're going to regret it!" She sat up, removing her shirt and bra as he withdrew his fingers, bringing her into his lap. She stood and descending on his member, both of them groaning as the feeling of completeness washed over them again. She started moving frantically trying to reach her completion; he supported her as she used him. He groaned as he felt her walls start to contract around him. Groaning he reached between them and she came screaming his name. Falling back into the sheets still attached she tried to regain her breath.

Inuyasha chuckled as he lay down on top of her slowly pushing and pulling from her channel. Kissing her on the lips, his tongue battling hers he began to increase his pace. Kissing down to her neck he licked and sucked as she started to crest again. "Ah Inu! Coming again!"

He chuckled as he pounded into her. Licking the shell of her ear, nipping at the lobe. "I've only been fucking you all week babe, how is it that you're already coming again? Haven't you had enough?"

Kagome's nails bit into his back as he started to feel the tingling of an impending orgasm in his spine. He groaned as she bit his shoulder.

"I'll never have enough! AHH! INUYASHA!"

"Uh Kagome!" He pumped twice more before filling her up. Laying there spent he still didn't have his answer. "So…" He gasped for breath. "Are you mad?"

Kagome opened her blue eyes and smiled. Reaching up behind his head she pulled him to her lips. She devoured him as his hands came up to caress her face. They ended the kiss gasping. Looking into his eyes she smiled. "I thought about it…"

He waited on baited breath. "AND?!"

She laughed, kissing his lips lightly. "I'm not mad…"

9


	20. Author's Note

To my beloved readers:

Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter, though many of you have been patiently waiting for the next installment. I am sorry for disappointing you. The past couple of months have been very stressful and busy that I have not been able to sit down and write ANYTHING! I do believe that I was, and I'm still, suffering from writers block! Oh the agony! :P

But all is not for naught. I have been writing…some….

Updates to the following stories as follows:

Doctors – almost completed! One or two more chapters then we say farewell. I am trying to get everything accurate because some of the things I write about in the next chapters, I have yet to experience for myself…

Prophecy of the Immortal Souls – I have everything written down in outline mode for parts 2 & 3. Part 3 is actually mostly completed.

For Which there is no cure – I have part of chapter 2 written but this one is my downfall. This one is going to be on hold for a little while just so I can write on it more and find out where I want the story and the characters to go

Unnamed Zutara – wait? None of you know about this one? That's because this is my first one! Yes I have started a Zutara story! For those that don't know what this is; shame on you! This is an "Avatar: The Last Airbender" story that features a Zuko and Katara pairing! Yes I am all for Aang and Katara pairings…when they are of age! Come on! Really?! Aang probably hasn't even gone through puberty yet in the canon! I'm sorry that just creeps me out…. Although, I love the pairing in "legend of korra" universe ;)

Well my lovelys, that is it. I hope to post something of worth in the next couple of weeks. Thank you once again for sticking with me and my absence.

Pooky :D


	21. Kagome's Last Day

Hello my lovelys! And happy mother's day to the mommy's that may be reading this! I really hope I'm out of my funk with writer's block so here is the next installment! This story is ending and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please read and review!

* * *

"So can you tell me when your leg started hurting?"

The elderly lady sat there in agony. She was complaining of right leg pain with redness, swelling and she had outpatient surgery five days ago. Kagome looked over the patient's chart and sighed. "Okay Mrs. Mori, I'm going to order some tests to see if there is anything wrong with your leg. You said you had no injury to that leg and you have a history of blood clots correct?"

"Yes Dr. Higurashi; this feels exactly like when I had one in my leg before."

Kagome rolled around on her stool, patting the patient's shoulder. "I'll be back to check on you shortly."

"May I ask dear? When are you due?! You look like you're about to pop!"

Kagome smiled as she rubbed her belly. "Next week… Today is my last day…"

She rolled out of the patient's room, looking around she wheeled her way to the doctor's station. Finally making it she sighed as she got up and sat in a real chair. Rubbing her big belly, she felt the little monsters kick her hand. Yep, they were having twins. When her brother found out he laughed outright saying she was having a litter! She smiled slightly at the memory. Rummaging for something to nibble on, she felt hands on her shoulders rubbing her aches away. Leaning back she groaned. "Oh Inu… That feels so good."

She heard him chuckle behind her. "I told you not to come in today… It's getting too close to the due date babe."

"I'm fine! I'm technically not on my feet. I can still see patients when I'm sitting. They came out with this great new invention that I can sit and it has wheels! The stool has been my best friend for the past couple of weeks!"

He bent down so that his eyes were level with hers. "And you have been completely exhausted when we get home. I can barely keep you awake long enough to feed you! Come on; let me call your mom so she can take you home…"

Kagome growled. "I'm fine Inuyasha! This is my last day anyway!"

She stood up to grab another chart when she felt a sharp stab of pain in her back making her stop short in her tracks. Groaning she grabbed onto the counter trying to catch her breath. She had been having these sharp pains for a few days now. She had been able to hide them from her mate but it seems that her time was up.

"Kagome!" He rushed to her side and directed her to the chair. "Are you okay?!"

She gritted her teeth as the pain continued; this one was by far the worst one she had experienced. "I'm fine…" She gritted her teeth and breathed heavily.

Vicky came up to them. "Is everything alright kids?"

Inuyasha knelt in front of his mate as she continued having some pain but it looked like it was subsiding. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "The pups are just restless is all…"

Inuyasha growled. "Vicky can you go get Kato to call in someone. Kagome's going home."

Kagome sat up straighter in the chair and glared at him. "Vicky don't you dare! Inuyasha I'm fine! Really! Please let me stay!"

She was putting up a good act but he could tell she was exhausted through their bond. And he knew she was having increased back pain in the past couple of days. "Kagome… Don't lie to me; you have been hiding these symptoms for a few days and it's getting worse." He rubbed his mate's belly feeling his little ones kicking. "Your belly dropped yesterday. Please go home; I want you to be resting. You can't help people when you're in labor baby…"

Kagome sighed then groaned as she felt pressure down there. "Let me put these orders in on Mrs. Mori in room 19 then I'll leave after I do my discharge papers." Vicky left them to go get her supervisor as Inuyasha called his mother in law. Kagome turned to a computer to order lab work and an ultrasound to rule out DVT's on Mrs. Mori.

Inuyasha dialed his mother in laws number all the while watching his mate's every move. Through their bond he could feel the increased pressure she was feeling, and smelling amniotic fluid before he could see it, he suddenly changed his plans. "This is the Higurashi Shrine. How may I help you?"

"Hi Ayumi, its Inuyasha. Can you call my parents and run by the apartment and get Kagome's hospital bag for me. We'll be staying the night."

* * *

Kagome stood up to grab her charts, groaning again she looked down and saw liquid trickling down her leg turning her baby blue scrubs darker. "Hara could you get me a towel please."

Hara came around the corner to see what was going on and saw the doctors face screwed in pain. "Kagome is that what I think it is?"

She nodded gritting her teeth. "Just get me a fucking towel please."

Hara was astonished when she heard her curse; she never heard her swear. "Kagome I'll clean that up, why don't we get you in a wheelchair and take you upstairs."

Kagome nodded and leaned on the counter for stability. "Inuyasha…" She whimpered.

He was beside her a moment later. "Come on baby; let's get you upstairs."

Feeling the wheelchair come up behind her she sat down and felt herself being wheeled away.

* * *

Kagome was in a room within thirty minutes. Her mother just arrived with her bag and she changed in the bathroom. She put on the pre offered hospital gown and a tank top. Coming out she saw Inuyasha talking to Miroku. "Oh hell no!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, Miroku is the attending doc on call. Kaeda had to be out of town this week; you weren't due till next week remember…"

She was about to offer a rebuttal when it was cut short by another contraction. Inuyasha walked up to her, hugging her as she shook with pain. Miroku sighed. Looking over her chart for a moment then sat it down on the counter of the room. "Kagome I'm sorry that it has to happen this way, but I promise to be the upmost professional I can be."

She rested her forehead on his chest, heaving. Hearing commotion outside she saw her in laws had arrived. Inuyasha turned as saw his parents in the door and laughed. "You used your ball of light didn't you?"

Toga smiled; Izy looked less than happy. "Of course! I can't miss my first grandpup's arrival!"

Izy snorted. "He knows how much I hate flying."

Kagome laughed. Looking up she sighed. Making her way to the bed, she saw Sango waiting for her to take her vitals and start an IV. "When did you get here?"

"When you were having that last contraction. Come on, hop up onto the bed. You'll feel better…"

Kagome climbed in the bed; laying back she couldn't get comfortable. Sango took her vitals and it was so hard for her to stay still. Miroku looked on and charted everything. Inuyasha sat beside his mate, wishing he could help out in some way.

Sango had just slapped on a tourniquet when Kagome hunched over in pain. Groaning she practiced her breathing and waited for it to end. The doctors in the room looked at the second hand on their watches and waited. Kagome sighed as it started to ease away. "Kami this sucks!"

Everyone laughed. Miroku wrote something in her chart and sighed. "This is progressing rather quickly guys. As soon as your IV is started I need to check and see how far along you are."

Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha stop…" He sighed listening to his mother reprimand him.

Sango finally got Kagome's IV started. She glared at her friend and she smiled sweetly already knowing what was going through her mind. An IV during labor was a precautionary, but not required. Kagome always hated needles. She laid back in the bed, feeling it raise up to be at the proper level. Covering her bottom half with a blanket she waited for instructions. Inuyasha moved out of the way and let the other doctor take over.

Toga stood up directing the soon to be grandparents out the room. "We'll be right out here if you need us…" Inuyasha only nodded.

Miroku gloved up and came up to the end of the bed. "Okay Kagome, I need you to bend your legs and spread them open." Kagome did as she was told taking deep breathes. Miroku took some lube from the drawer, applying it to his fingers and approached his friend. "Okay you're going to feel me touch you…" Kagome was shocked with the coldness of the lube and she felt him enter her. "…and some pressure. She groaned and felt a lot of pressure.

It took everything Inuyasha had not to pummel his best friend for touching his mate, but he knew it was for her health and for the pups. If only he could get his demon to understand that…

Kagome sighed in relief when he withdrew his fingers. "Well you're at five centimeters. And you're progressing very quickly so I'll come back in and check on you in about an hour. If your contractions become constant, call me."

She growled. "I know this already Miroku! Just order then damn epidural if I'm going so quickly! It's going to take all of thirty minutes for the anesthesiologist to get here!"

Miroku chuckled. "Yes ma'am!" Disposing his gloves he walked out with Sango in tow.

Inuyasha growled and made his way back to his mate. He ran his fingers through her hair that was already starting to dampen with sweat. "I don't know what he did, but damn if that didn't hurt… I think I'm cramping more now." Kagome started with another contraction and she curled into a ball.

Inuyasha whimpered. He continued to stroke her hair as he kept time at how long they're lasting. She sighed when it relented and he sighed as well. "Are they getting stronger?"

She nodded letting a tear slide down her cheek. She was trying to keep strong, but it was so hard to. She had never been in this much pain before. "How long in between?"

He did a quick calculation in his head. "Eight minutes…"

Sango came back in the room then. "Hey buddy. I got to hook up the transducers to monitor the pups' heartbeats and your contractions. Come on sit up."

Kagome groaned as she sat up already feeling the fatigue. Once in place she already didn't like the thing around her belly. "Kami this is so uncomfortable…"

Sango chuckled. "You only have to wear it for a little while. Are you thirsty? I can get you some ice chips."

Kagome sighed. "Maybe in a little while. I can feel another contraction coming on."

"It's okay Kaggie. Just breathe. Breathe through the pain, let it come. Breathe. Good, Good."

Kagome gave a cry as something shifted down there. Panting heavily she flopped back down into the bed after it let up. "Sango go get Miroku. I know it's only been ten minutes, but I felt something shift down there. Oh fuck here comes another one!"

She cried out more as Inuyasha came to the bed holding her prone form, feeling her shake with effort to control the pain she was in. He whimpered; oh Kami! He wished he could do something to take away her pain.

Miroku came back in with Sango in tow. "Kagome you cannot be that close yet…"

She growled. "And I can tell you that these contractions are getting stronger and I feel the need to push! Get your ass over here and check me!"

Kagome groaned again as she moved into position, another contraction but this one was a little better to handle but lasted way longer. She felt Miroku's gloved hands come up under her sheet and entered her. A look of shock came over him. "Sango go get two incubators! She's fully dilated!"

Kagome groaned. Inuyasha was shocked. "How can she already be there?! She's only been in active labor for a little over an hour!"

Miroku went to the other side of room, putting on his sterile gown and gloves. "I have had patients on their second or third pregnancy go this quickly; but hardly ever having woman of their first pregnancy! This is very unusual. Okay Kagome I need you to scoot to the edge of the bed and bend your legs, putting them in the stirrups." She did as she was told, but was breathing heavily by the time she was in position. Inuyasha came up behind her to support her back.

"Okay Kagome; when you feel the need to push, go ahead." She heard Miroku say. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the job ahead of her. Feeling another contraction come on she raised herself up, grabbing the backs of her knees, she began to push. Hearing someone count out to ten, or maybe she was doing it inside of her head, she didn't know which but she was exhausted by the time ten came. Falling back into her mate's chest she heaved for breathe. "Good job Kagome. Just keep doing that and we should be there very shortly." Hearing Mirkou come through again. She sighed again as another contraction hit her. Rearing up again she pushed. This time she screamed by the time the contraction stopped.

"Ah! Kami! This hurts!" She gasped as a tear escaped her eye.

Inuyasha started to emit a comforting growl from within him to help calm her down. "It's okay baby. You're doing so well. Almost done"

Kagome began to push again, feeling one of her pups move it's way down the canal had her gasping for breath. She stopped mid push, screaming; falling back more exhausted than ever. "I cant! I CAN'T!"

Inuyasha growled close to her ear. "Yes you can! Just push through the pain."

She turned on him and screamed at him. "Shut the fuck up Inuyasha! You did this to me remember!" Feeling another contraction she began to push again, screaming as she felt the pups move closer to being born.

Inuyasha let a tear leak out. "I know and I'm so sorry. I promise you can rest as soon as the pups are here. Just don't stop again baby. You can do this!"

Kagome listened but she was too far gone to comprehend. She felt something open up and felt a more persistent urge to push; so she did.

"You're doing great Kagome! I see a head! This pup has you're hair Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled as he rubbed her hair as she relaxed for a brief minute. "See Kagome! It'll all be over soon! We're almost there!"

With a renewed sense of strength she pushed again when the time came. Giving it her all. "Great job Kagome! I need you to stop pushing for a minute." She heard Miroku say.

"How in the hell do you want me to stop pushing you lecher?!" She heard Sango and Miroku talking and hearing some suction being performed. She made it click in her mind that the head was out and they were cleaning the airway and mouth. Feeling another contraction she screamed. "AH! Please can I push yet?!"

"Yes Kagome go ahead!"

She pushed with all her might and felt her first pup slide from her body. Feeling relief she fell back into the arms of her mate and gasped for breathe. "Good job Kagome. One more to go." Hearing her mate in her ear she nodded. That's when they heard it. The first strong cries of their first born. Looking up they saw the pup in one of the incubators being cleaned by Sango; legs flailing but they were able to see the sex. It was a little boy; he looked like the spitting image of his father; silver hair and what looked like little puppy ears on top of his little head. She laughed and cried in the same breathe until she felt her body bring her back to reality. She had another pup to deliver.

Pushing again she felt the other pup slide down the canal with much less pain. Miroku told her to stop pushing long enough to clean the airway and mouth and she pushed again; her other pup being born a few minutes later. She finally fell back into Inuyasha's chest with a smile on her face. Hearing him tell her he loved her and she only nodded, still gasping for breath.

Hearing another cry she opened her tired eyes seeing her other pup in the other incubator where Miroku was cleaning it. Seeing dark black hair and small puppy ears she smiled. This pup wasn't as energetic as her son so she whispered out to her mate. "What is it?"

Helping her lie back into the bed, she relaxed as her body continued with the birthing process, delivering the placenta. Inuyasha stood over his other pup in awe. This pup looked just like his mate. Smiling he called out to the tired being in the bed. "This one's a little girl; and she looks just like you!"

Kagome laughed with her eyes closed. Inuyasha was immediately called from his daughter's side to his son's. The son must have recognized him and was whimpering, wanted to be held. He was already swaddled in a blue blanket getting antsy. "Can I pick him up?"

Sango smiled as she was charting the pup's weight. "Yeah. I'm almost done with her too. Let me wrap her up." Sango wrapped his little girl in a pink blanket and he held out his arms to take both of his pups to the bed to meet their mother.

Kagome was being massaged by Miroku when she felt the bed sink a little, cracking her eyes opened she smiled as she saw her mate with their pups in his arms. "You feel up to holding them momma?"

She smiled. Looking down to Miroku who was stripping out of his sterile gown and gloves. "Go ahead and bond. We'll be back in to check on you in a few."

Sitting up she reached for her little pups and finally saw how much they looked like the both of them. It was then that the pups decided to open their eyes making the new parents gasp. Each pup had one amber eye and one blue eye. "Well that's different." Both of them smiled as they looked at their pups gurgle and smile. Kagome sighed and relaxed back into her mate's arms, he had gotten behind her to look at his pups and support his mate.

Seeing his little pups yawn he chuckled. "Let me put them back in the incubator for a little bit and you can lay down and rest."

She smiled. Watching her mate handle her pups so carefully she laid back finally able to rest. Almost asleep when she felt the bed sink beside her again. Cracking a tired eye open she saw her mate smile down at her. "Go ahead babe, rest." Leaning down he gave her a kiss on her forehead then her lips. "I love you so much…"

She smiled as she yawned. "I love you too Inu… I'm sorry for screaming at you…"

He chuckled. Running his fingers through her hair in watched her breathing even out and sleep claim her. Hearing the slight whimper of his pups again he sighed. "And so it begins…"

* * *

I know I over-exaggerated A LOT of this! For one thing, I have never had a child and I have absolutely no idea how long labor can go for and how painful it is. I can only go by what family and friend's experiences and Google. Pre labor can last days up to hours, active labor can last thirty minutes to days! It really depends on one's body and mindset. My cousin was in active labor (actually pushing) for thirty minutes and my aunt was in it for 1 hour! Both of them being their first babies! Once again I have no personal experiences with child birth but I hope that I 'delivered' the story well and made it somewhat believable. Yes, pun intended! :D

Now for the stuff I actually do know about! The test that Kagome ordered on her patient was an Ultrasound to rule out Deep Vein Thrombosis aka a blood clot in the leg… It causes the patient a lot of pain as well as redness and swelling, because the blood cannot flow where it needs to be. These instances increase when you have recently had surgery of any kind. These are treated aggressively and are watched very closely; much like the pulmonary emboli, some people are hospitalized for these but most are sent home with a heavy dose of blood thinners.

Well only a few chapters left! Come back soon! :D


	22. Surprises

Very short chapter! I'm sorry! But a lot happens in this one! Please read and review!

* * *

It had taken another thirty minutes before the anesthesiologist got there with Kagome's epidural. Inuyasha growled and dismissed him before his mate had woken up; and before he ran the fucker out of town. His pups were sleeping quietly now, although they were in his arms instead of the basinets. Looking down he smiled. His pups were just like them in every way. Well his daughter had puppy ears instead of regular ears but he was sure that Kagome wouldn't mind; especially after the way she fondled his own ears.

Looking down at his mate he smiled. She was exhausted and finally she was getting some rest; he was glad for that. Hearing a slight knock on the door he looked up to see his parents and mother-in-law come in quietly. Smiling down at his little ones he slowly got up from his mate's side to join the new grandparents. He could see his mom and Kagome's mom almost jumping up and down in joy, his father had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"So judging by the pink and blue we have a grandson and granddaughter?"

Inuyasha smiled as his father and chuckled. "I see your excitement hasn't clouded your judgment old man…"

Toga growled at his pup but Izy smacked him over his head. "Shh! You'll wake them!"

It was too late though. The pups started to wiggle in their father's arms opening their eyes looking around. The grandparents gasped at the pup's eyes. "That's very unique."

Inuyasha puffed out his chest in pride. "Coming from the great Inu-no-Tashio clan, would you expect anything less?"

Toga laughed. "No I guess not!"

* * *

Kagome was released with the pups three days later. She was surprised when her mate rolled up in a new SUV when she was waiting to be picked up at the hospital. When asked about the car he looked at her strangely. "What you expected me to bring my beautiful mate and new pups home in a sports car?!"

Kagome just blinked and then smiled. "Inuyasha I knew how much you loved that car. You could've traded mine in and kept that one…"

He smiled as he installed the car seats. "What makes you think I got rid of mine?"

Her eyes grew wide. "INUYASHA?!"

He had finally installed one properly. "What?! You said it was fine!"

"Was I half asleep when we discussed this?!" She was gaining attention of everyone else around them but she didn't care.

"NO! We discussed this three weeks ago after work! You said that we needed to get a bigger car and you made mention of trading yours in! I thought you would be happy!"

Kagome sighed as she came up to her mate and tugged on his ear then hugged him. "I am happy Inuyasha… I just wish you would've discussed it more with me…"

He rubbed his ear with his fingers as he hugged her with the other. Looking at the new car with disdain now, he knew she was right. She wasn't in the right state of mind when they were talking about it. He sighed. "So do you like the surprise or not?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I love it…"

* * *

That wasn't the only surprise that awaited Kagome that day. She was sitting in the back with the pups in their car seats when she noticed that they hadn't arrived at the apartment yet. "Inuyasha? Where are we going?"

He smiled. "Well the car was only half the surprise. And the way you acted with the first surprise is making me nervous about the second one…."

She unbuckled her seat beat and scooted up to him so she could talk to him better. "Inu, I'm sorry I yelled at you about the car. I should've seen it coming. I do like it by the way…"

Inuyasha smiled and released a breath he was holding. "Well remember a few months back we were just looking at houses online?"

Kagome blinked, a little confused. "Yeah?"

Inuyasha found his turn and turned his blinker on. "Remember that one you loved by the lake that was close to the shire but had enough space to expand on?"

Looking out in front of her, she saw that he had turned down a paved road with trees on either side. That's when she saw it. The house that she fell in love with online. It was traditional style house with two levels, plenty of land so the pups could run and play on and if they wanted to, they could build more onto the house. She gasped. "Inuyasha Tashio! You didn't?!"

They pulled up and saw many cars already there. Seeing her family and his family already there with a huge sign on the side of the house saying 'Welcome Home.' She was shocked but had a huge smile on her face. "Inu! When did you have time to do this?!"

He parked the car, unbuckled his seat belt and turned to her with a smile on his face. "Oh I have my ways. So do u like it?"

"Like it? LIKE IT?! I absolutely LOVE IT!" She gave him a huge hug from where she was in the car. Hearing their pups start to whimper they looked and saw they were getting antsy wanting to be held instead of in a car seat. The new parents giggled and smiled.

"Well let's get them inside so I can show you around. I hope you like the nursery. I designed it myself…"

* * *

All of their things had been moved from their apartment in the short amount of time that she was in the hospital; along with some new furniture. She smiled. IT looked like her mate had been busy. Walking to the nursery she was astounded. It was beautiful. The furniture was chocolate brown. There was a changing table, a couple of rocking chairs, a couple of chest of drawers for her pup's clothing, and instead of two cribs, one big one that was about the size of two. She smiled. One wall was painted tan with a tree and green leaves. The rest of the room was speckled with blue and pink. Kagome turned to see her mate propping up the doorjamb with a smile on his face. He walked up to her giving her a hug. He nuzzled her neck where her mating mark laid and kissed it. "So do you like it?"

Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes, smiling she gave him a kiss. "It's perfect. Thank you Inu…"

Kissing her again he smiled. "There's something else I got you…"

She laughed. "Another surprise Inu? I think you're buttering me up for something you did wrong…"

He chuckled. "No… The wrong was already done, but I can say it was the best wrong I've ever done. I regret that our first time was a one night stand but I'm so glad of the outcome. I think we are stronger and more connected this way. I know I have done everything out of order but now I'm making it right…"

He got down on one knee taking her hands in his. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

He smiled and fumbled with a little box in his pocket. Finally getting it out he opened the small box making her gasp at the contents on the inside. "Kagome Higurashi, make me the happiest half-demon in the world and become my wife. You are already my mate and the mother of my pups; and I couldn't be happier… This is just to make it legal for your family and the government. Will you marry me?"

Kagome smiled leaning down to kiss him. "Well since you put it that way… Yes I will be your wife…"

He laughed as he stood up and placed the ring on her finger, bringing her into his arms he rocked her as his heart swelled with love for her. Hers did the same.

"So can my grandfather marry us?"

He laughed. "As long as he leave the sutra's home, I'm fine with it…"


	23. Mending Things That Have Been Broken

Last chapter, then an epilogue! Enjoy!

* * *

It had been two weeks since the pups had been born and they had finally slept the whole night without waking up. It was going to be a great day! Inuyasha smiled as he made breakfast in his new kitchen while Kagome fed his pups. His son, Kanaye, has been a ball of fire since they brought him home. He was overzealous in everything; breast feeding, cuddling, sleeping and crying. His sister, Saeko, on the other hand was the complete opposite. She already saw her brother as an annoyance and she is just fine waiting for everything. He chuckled. He was going to have his hands full.

Around midmorning he was watching his family rest when he got a sniff of something, or should he say, someone that he never wanted to see again. Kagome noticed an immediate change. "What's wrong Inu?"

He growled in anger and that made his pups start to cry. He growled again but he stopped picking up his little ones emitting his calming aura to his pups to hopefully calm them down, because he was nowhere near calm. "Kagome I want you to take the pups and lock yourself inside of the nursery. Call my dad too; it looks like my brother is back for a rematch…

* * *

After making sure his family was fine, he turned and made his way out of the house. Growling when he saw his brother's body had changed back to his normal 'perfect' self. He was looking out at the lake not saying anything; it unnerved him even more.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru? And how did you even find us?"

The older brother chuckled, finally turning to meet him face to face. "It is not hard to follow your scent Inuyasha…"

He growled. "Why because it's tainted and a fowl mark on your family's lineage. I have already heard enough! What is it you want?!" Then he saw something that even his brother hated anyone doing; he sighed! He son of a bitch sighed?! What the hell is going on?!

Sesshomaru looked at the tense form of his brother and sighed; he had a lot of time to make up for. "Inuyasha, I came to apologize…"

Inuyasha blinked then laughed. "Sesshomaru I think I may be hearing things… There was no way you just said that you wanted to ap…."

"Apologize…" he confirmed.

Inuyasha looked at him with disdain. "And what makes you think that I would accept your apology?"

Sesshomaru took a step towards his younger brother and he saw him take a step back. He growled lightly but didn't let it get out of hand. "I do not think that you would ever even begin to accept any apology that I have to offer. I now know that everything I did to you was an act of jealousy and contempt I had towards you and the relationship that you had with our father…and your own mother…"

Inuyasha looked at his brother with a scowl on his face but didn't say anything. Sesshomaru continued.

"If there was a way, I would go back and set everything right… I know you have it in your heart to forgive and I know that I have no right to have it… But if you would please consider it… I will never again insult or belittle you, your family or our relationship again otouto." He saw his brother take off in his ball of light and leave the property.

Inuyasha stood shock still as he saw his brother leave. Taking a deep breath he noticed that someone else had arrived. "Did you hear what he said?"

Toga walked up to his youngest and patted him on the shoulder. "I did…"

"Do you think… what he said, was sincere?"

Toga looked at his son and saw that his world was about to crumble. Everything he had ever wanted from his brother, he had just received and he was hoping, beyond hope, that his brother had finally changed. Toga smiled. "I do believe that what you did to him was a wakeup call my son. I do believe that he has changed. He told me months ago that he wanted to forgive and forget, but he didn't know how to apologize to you… It's not in his nature to apologize to anyone… Unless he had done a horrible wrong to that person and he knows it…"

Inuyasha turned and looked at the direction his brother had taken off in and sighed. It was laced with tears. "I do not think that I can ever forgive and forget… But if he is willing to try, then I guess I am too…"

Toga smiled and gave his son a hug in which the younger inu returned. "I know my son…."

* * *

Another week went by when he saw his older brother again. This time though, his brother looked like he had seen a ghost, he was scared out of his mind. "I need your help!"

Inuyasha balked. "It's the middle of the night, and in the middle of a fucking thunderstorm! What the hell was so important that you needed to see me now?!" He moved out of the way to let his brother in his house to dry off. He offered him a towel, Sesshomaru took it but was too worked up to use it.

Sesshomaru kept pacing back and forth in the hallway unable to put two things together… He was so confused…

"What's wrong?!" Inuyasha demanded. Sure he wanted to help his brother, but he just really wanted to know what was going on. Seeing his brother like this scared the hell out of him; what made him so scared?!

"It's Rin… W-We mated five days ago an…"

"You mated and you're over here?! You know that the mating process takes at least seven days to solidify! Go home!"

Sesshomaru looked sicker now. "Oh kami!" With that he flew out the door with his ball of light.

Inuyasha looked out in the middle of the typhoon with a slack jaw. "Inu? What's going on?"

He came back to reality and turned to see his mate in a robe looking half asleep. "I think hell just froze over. Sesshomaru just asked me for help with something…"

* * *

He was almost asleep when his phone started ringing. Groaning he picked it up but wished he had not. "Sesshomaru? Seriously, go back to bed…"

"I-I can't! You're the only one I can talk to about this…"

Inuyasha sighed as he sat up in bed. Looking toward his mate, he could see that she was already back asleep. Getting up he made his way to the office down the hall. "Sesshomaru, it is literally 3:47 in the morning… What is it that you need my help with at this ungodly hour?"

"Well, I… I…" The older inu sighed. "Rin's pregnant…"

Inuyasha was fuming. "You got me up and you sped away from your mate to tell me she was pregnant?! This could've waited!"

"NO! You don't understand! What if I'm a bad father to it? It's going to be a hanyou afterall…"

Inuyasha sighed as his brother finally put the two pieces together. "Sesshomaru… Your child and I are two totally different situations. Your kid is going to have both parents and you wouldn't harm your own flesh and blood…"

Sesshomaru winced over the phone. "But Inuyasha I did hurt my own blood… I hurt you…"

Inuyasha sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand. "That's not what I meant… Look it's really late. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't feel any better. "Yes… Yes of course."

Inuyasha sighed at the dejected sound of his brother's voice. "You and Rin can come over for lunch and meet the twins; and you can get some practice in. We'll talk then…"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes I like that idea. We will see you around noon tomorrow…"

Inuyasha quickly became the doctor again. "No you have to wait two more days before the bond solidifies; by then it'll be Saturday. You guys can come then…"

Sesshomaru sighed; his brother was right. "Fine we will see you then…"

* * *

Two days later found the newly mated pair at the doctor's home. Rin was so excited to finally meet her niece and nephew. She almost ran to the front door as soon as they parked the car. Sesshomaru had to keep his hand on her shoulder; she was literally jumping up and down with excitement. He smiled.

After his morning excursion to his brother's home and after a few days to let things settle and he was thinking clearly, he had a better handle on things; though he was still scared of the little part of him growing inside of his mate, and what the future may hold. He was also frightened of the next coming hours where he would meet his tiny and helpless niece and nephew; what if he held them wrong? What if he dropped them? What if he…

"Sesshomaru? Aren't you coming in?" He regained his composure long enough to see his sister-in-law opening the door for him to enter. He sighed, trying to compose himself, walking into his brother's home. Looking around, he had to admit, his brother did a great job picking it out. Then he saw something that scared him and made him love his mate all over again.

Rin was sitting there on the couch with one of the twins in her arms with Kagome looking on. Rin was shining with excitement. He saw his brother holding the other one, coming over to see it. Looking down he saw the pup had silver hair like his father and was looking around the room. The elder demon silently gasped at the eyes of his nephew. "Yeah, both of them have eyes like that. Kanaye this is your uncle Sesshomaru…"

The little pup looked at the older demon with wonder. Reaching out his little hands, whimpering wanting to go to this new person, to check him out.

Sesshomaru saw this and took a step back. Inuyasha growled out in inu. _"You have a total of six months to get use to this so buck up and hold him…"_

The eldest brother growled at the younger but stepped back up, reaching for his little nephew. Picking him up, he cradled him in his arms, like his brother was doing… almost. "Be sure to cradle his head… There, see, not so bad huh?"

Sesshomaru was enthralled. He had never held an infant before and he was mystified with the whole ordeal. Looking at his nephew smell him, sticking his tongue out to taste the air around him he smiled. It was utterly adorable. Chuckling, his fingers gently rubbed the little doggie ear that was flicking back and forth seeing his nephew yawn and fall asleep.

Inuyasha looked on with fascination and apprehension; hoping his brother wouldn't knowingly hurt his son. He was amazed with the reaction with both his son and his brother. Watching his son fall asleep in his brother's arms, he sighed in relief. "If they fall asleep in your arms, that means they trust you…"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with astonishment. "They know trust this early in age?"

Inuyasha smiled as he looked at his son smiling in his sleep. "Yeah… He feels safe enough in your arms to sleep there." Looking up to his brother he smiled. _"You're going to make a great father Sesshomaru…"_

Sesshomaru smiled looking at his mate finding the other pup asleep in her arms as well. Looking at his brother again he bowed slightly. _"Thank you Inuyasha. You're going to be a great one too…"_

* * *

Kanaye - zealous one

Saeko - calm one


	24. Epilogue

"Dr. Higurashi-Tashio can I see you in my office please before leaving today?" Kagome looked up to see her supervisor Kato Yamamoto standing over her with a huge smile on her face.

She smiled back and nodded. "Yes sir, I'm just finishing up here. I will be there shortly."

Kato smiled. "No rush dear; take your time…"

Looking back at her charts in front of her she felt a kick. Bringing her hand down to massage her swollen belly she smiled. She was now pregnant their third child…

It had been three and a half long years of her residency and in June she will be done. Then the medical exam and then she would be a full-fledged doctor. She only hoped that she'd pass the exam with flying colors like Inuyasha did. She smiled. He had taken the exam six months after the twins were born and was so excited when he got his certification in the mail. They celebrated with a 'date-night.' Sesshomaru and Rin babysat. Though at the time, Rin was about to pop herself, Sesshomaru did most the running around that night.

A few days after that, Rin delivered a little girl, they named Himeko. Sesshomaru was shocked to find out that he had had a little girl; he even got down after she was born to make sure Rin didn't have another pup inside of her! He was first disappointed about not having a son as his heir but he quickly changed his tune; he wouldn't trade his little princess for anything. Two girls later, they were now have a boy, two of them! She giggled. Poor Rin, she has been pregnant for almost four years! She hoped that after the twins, Sesshomaru will let her rest…

Stacking her last chart to the side for medical records, she stood up and made her way to her supervisor's office.

Knocking on the door she waited for a response. "Come in!"

Opening the door she was surprised to see her mate and husband sitting there in the room waiting as well.

"Ah Kagome! Go ahead and sit down…" Kato said while pulling a couple of folders out of his desk and looked at them.

"Well kids, it has been a long couple of years hasn't it."

The two doctors smiled and grasped hands.

"At the end of the summer, there will be an opening in the ER for a resident physician."

Kagome sat up a little straighter and Inuyasha squeezed her hand. This is what she was waiting for since they mentioned it in March.

Kato smiled. "Kagome I would like for you to take this position, upon passing your certification exam, when you return from maternity leave…"

Kagome smiled so much. "Thank you so much Dr. Yamamoto! I will accept!"

Kato clapped his hands together. "Wonderful. Now this position I offer to you is for the lead resident physician…"

The two younger doctors looked at each other in confusion. Inuyasha was the lead physician…

"Sir I'm confused, isn't that my job?"

Kato smiled. "Yes it is, but what I forgot to mention is that I will also be retiring at that time as well."

The two doctors were shocked. "What?!"

"Yes my dear children, I have grown old and the misses and I want to travel the world while we still can. I'll still be around filling in, but not for a few months and my position as Director of Emergency Services, as well as my position on the board of trustees, will go to you Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and let it out ragged. "You want me… t-to t-take your place?!"

Kato smiled at the younger doctor. "You show great leadership, everyone loves you, and when the time comes, you can drop your feelings and take care of the patient. Those are the qualities of a great doctor and also one of great power…"

Inuyasha looked at his mentor with wide eyes. Could he do it? Could he be in charge of an entire unit of a hospital? Could he, a hanyou, really make a difference with the board?

Kato smiled. "I know that look all too well Inuyasha. And I'm pretty sure what's going through your head right now… Doubt? Acceptance from the board? I had those same thoughts in my head when I was given this position almost thirty years ago…"

Inuyasha smiled standing up and bowed to his elder. "Thank you so much for this opportunity Kato. I promise to not let you down…"

Kato stood as well; bowing to his protégé. "You are entirely welcome. Now! On to more important matters! So what are we having this time? A boy or a girl?!"

The two young doctors laughed as spent the rest of the day talking to the elder doctor about their family.

* * *

Two weeks later found Inuyasha in Kato's office going over reports and minutes from meetings. "So they agreed to start going over the budget with a fine toothed comb. Productivity is down and spending is up. I have talked with the nursing staff about ordering more than what they needed and I will be checking with the ordering department for any changes in billing to make sure nothing's changed. And also I,…"

"_Dr's Yamamoto and Inuyasha you are needed to the nurses station…"_

"That would be Dr. Sato with the new residents."

Inuyasha sighed as he scrubbed his face. "Are we actually getting any this year? The last one we got was Kagome…"

Kato got up from his chair and stretched. "I don't know. It's always a surprise. We did have that one two years back that changed his field of practice after seeing that foot amputation with a chainsaw…"

Inuyasha smirked, showing off his fang. "Oh yeah! I forgot about him…"

Kato looked at him laughed. "I didn't! He fainted in the middle of the trauma bay!"

Inuyasha laughed with him. "I think he's down in general right?"

Kato opened the door after pulling on his lab coat, Inuyasha pulled his on as well. "Yes I do believe so… Not much blood and guts down there…"

Closing the door to the office Inuyasha smiled. "What a bore…"

Kato smiled again. He truly was his protégé. "I certainly agree…"

* * *

Kagome was coming out of a room, belly first, when she saw Dr. Sato and a new doctor standing by the nurse's station. Smiling she put her chart down at her desk and walked over.

"Ah Kagome! How are you doing dear?"

Kagome bowed at her elder and smiled rubbing her belly. "I'm doing well. As my sister-in-law says 'I'm fat and sassy!'"

Dr. Sato laughed. "Yes I agree about the sassy part, but the fat part you are definitely not. You are all belly my dear…"

Kagome smiled then blushed. Then she saw the person behind the other doctor. He was tall for a doctor, with blue-green eyes, red hair, pointy ears and she suspected fangs. "So is this our new resident?"

"Yes! This is Dr. Shippo Tamura. He will be joining your team for the next couple of years."

"Great! I'm Dr. Kagome Higurashi-Tashio but please call me Dr. Kagome…"

Shippo bowed in respect, shaking her hand in welcome. "It's great to meet you. I have read a lot of your peer review journals about healing abilities with patient care and treatment. Mind-blowing!"

Kagome blushed. "Yes I haven't published anything in a while but I hope to continue my research later down the line."

Shippo smiled. "I look forward to it Dr. Tashio…"

Kagome smiled. "My name is Dr. Kagome, Dr. Tamura…"

Shippo blushed. "I'm sorry to disrespect, I just thought…"

Kagome waved her hand. "No it's fine! It just erases a lot of confusion around here…"

Shippo looked confused; Dr Sato however did not…

"Well you see, I'm not th…"

"…The only Dr. Tashio…" Kato's booming voice penetrated from behind her. Turning to see her mate looking sexy as ever in khaki's and a polo shirt; she almost wanted to take him to the doctor's lounge and have her way with him. Inuyasha must have caught on and smiled. 'Later' he mouthed at her.

"This is Dr. Kato Yamamoto, and Dr. Inuyasha Tashio. They are the directors of Emergency Services and your direct overheads. Dr. Tashio will be taking Dr. Yamamoto's place at the end of summer."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just call me Dr. Inuyasha…" Extending his hand in greeting he stood the younger demon's hand.

Shippo gaped. "You're Inuyasha Tashio?! You don't know how many people speak highly of you at the university! So many hanyou's have branched out and decided to take more drastic steps in their careers! My mate Shiori, is a bat hanyou and she was so inspired by you that she's opening up her own business!"

Inuyasha blushed but took the words in stride. Kagome smiled placing a small kiss on his cheek.

That's when it clicked for Shippo. "Oh! Now I get it! You two are mates! That's why you go by your first names! Very clever! So I gotta ask; how did you two meet?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed and laughed nervously. "Ugh well… That's a bit of a long story…"

* * *

Well that's it my lovely's! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed "Doctors." Please read and review! :D


End file.
